Eon Black Apocalypse
by Alene Deirbre
Summary: sequel to 'Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers': for 3 years Matt reigned in peace, but now harmony ends as a war threatening to pull all in looms on the horizon. loyalties will be decided, friends will be divided, and the fate of the digiworld will be placed
1. The Plague of Locus

A/N: well here it is, at long last the sequel to the _Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers_. Really it didn't take that long did it? Well maybe it did, but in my own defense I had a major block on this. Finally I had to just sit down and start typing until the ideas came, which they eventually did, hence this chapter. Anyway Yamato does not appear in this chapter, but unlike Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers this fic will dive into the actual plot really quick. There will also be a lot of subplots, so each chapter will be pretty eventful (I have tons of stuff to cover in this). This chapter is sort but it's pretty fast pace so hopefully it will stimulate you enough so you'll want to read more. As before there are **no couples** in this fic. It's all sibling love, friendship, and respect, but **no romance**. Also there will be a lot of action (which means gore), drama, and angst so be prepared for that.

Originally I was going to call this Ritual of Destruction, but I really didn't like that name, and I've never been good with titles so I look to Tool for help. The title is a spin off of Eon Blue Apocalypse, which is a song on Tool's album Lateralus.

If you're the type that listens to music while you read fics might I suggest Tool's Lateralus. I listened to that cd the whole time I worked on this chapter. If you're familiar with the album then you might see the connection between songs like "The Grudge", and "Reflection". Also the title for this fic was inspired by Tool's "Eon Blue Apocalypse", I just basically changed the _blue_ to _black _so really the title belong to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own Tool or their album Lateralus.

~*~*~

The fires of hell raged upon the land, rising from the deepest depths of the world, consuming all in a blazing sea of odium. Ash rained from the smoke filled sky, pouring the remains of a once wondrous world upon the battered relics of the deceased. Tormented voices rang to the denigrated heavens in a choir of anguish. All was ignited and burning in this unnatural inferno. The land, the mountains, the trees, the cities, the villages, even the water burned. None could escape it. 

So many plagues had had prophesied the coming of this final doom, and yet as the world burned to ashes around them they knew that it was not the end. The choir continued to sing their hymns of misery, pleading to the smoldering sky to receive them quickly. The world wailed in agony as its flesh and blood burnt away leaving nothing but dry bones. The choir grew louder, the screams sounding more desperate then the wails of hell. The inferno flared with each soul it clamed, and heaven blackened until all celestial light was overpowered by darkness. 

In one last moment, the creatures, the world, and the sky let out one powerful cry of anguish. The plea for mercy shook the heavens braking the barrier between the dying world and the world of its birth. The screams flooded into the other world in one powerful wave, begging for salvation. And though the cries were so loud that the whole of the other world shook, only one heard them. Only one felt the pain, only one received the pleas, and only one could decided the ultimate fate for this burning world.

The creatures, the world, and the sky cried out until the last of their strength was gone, and in one final breath they all died. The barrier between the worlds was forever cracked, leaving it vulnerable for any to travel between the two worlds. The one soul who was aware enough to hear the world's final plea, buried within his heart a great compassion for this world. And though at the time he was too young to understand what he had gained from this world's shuddering last breath, he would soon use this compassion to decide the next life for this dying world.

All was reduced to ashes. Nothing but a few strong creatures remained to look upon the skeletons of their world. The few who survived walked amongst the ash and corpses, they were trespassers in the valley of the dead. Their hearts broke and a great darkness filled them as they looked upon what had been taken away from them. Once wisdom and virtue ruled their judgment, but now all that concerned them was revenge. 

The Ancient Race of Digimon had been reduced to barely a handful, and so efforts to purify the world ultimately failed. All had to burn; all had to die, so that the Digital World could at last be pure. The survival of this tainted race of digimon, meant that disorder had survived and would leak into the next era, poisoning it with the flaws of the Ancient time. 

It was true that this Ancient Race was flawed, and their imperfections only grew as a great hatred filled them. Their world had been destroyed; all who took part in this would suffer. The Ancient Race hide for centuries as the Digital World reanimated itself. But as the world was rebuilt for the next era their anger grew. The Anathema remained ever present in their minds, and as the new era began this race resurfaced, bringing with them the poisons of the old era. Many in secrecy became disciples of their ways. 

Time past and now it approaches again. The time of judgment and doom. The world will burn again…

"My Lady?" The concerned address past through deaf hearing ears and faded out amongst the blaring sounds of painful memories. 

The sight of all burning, as it did so long ago, gave new strength to the animosity, which cloaked a once pure heart in black hatred.

"Lady Ophanimon?" this time the address was louder and managed to brake through the stentorian of writhing images.

A celestial creature, glowing in a golden halo, stirred on her place upon a crystal throne, then turned her masked head so that she could look upon those addressing her.

"My Lady, are you all right?" the question came out cautiously, for all of the island of Iris knew that the seraphim had been ill tempered and anxious as of late.

Ophanimon did not reply at first, instead she leaned back in her crystal throne, which was shaped like an open Lilly with each petal trimmed in solid gold. "I am fine, please continue." The woman digimon at last replied gently, not wising to further worry her two trusted allies and bodyguards.

The two mega digimon, who stood humbly upon the throne room's crystal floor, bowed their heads respectfully at the female digimon, then, the one who had spoken continued.

"Tension between the South and the East has yet to dissipate. Azulongmon is growing more impatient with each passing day, and Lord Yamato refuses to comply with the mega-god's request. War could be on the horizon." The tall mega digimon, with large muscles and great golden armor, boomed out the words with as much restraint as his anticipation would allow.

The great angel digimon suppressed a shudder, which still seemed to pass through her insides, turning her once boiling blood as cold as ice.

"Surely you must be mistaken Pharaohmon." The last in the glimmering throne room pressed with a smooth entrancing voice. "Such a war was not foreseen by Lady Ophanimon, how is it that you can even think that such a battle is upon us?" 

Pharaohmon huffed loudly, his gruff voice making his agitation sound more like a growl of anger. "If all had gone as it was meant to, then the boy would be dead and Deamon would now be the Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers. Obviously, Anubismon, there are forces out there beyond our ability to predict." The mega replied with conviction.

The wise wizard Anubismon did not take offense to his companion's forceful reply. Tension had grown thick in the Digital World, and even the three islands were not immune to its effect. The mega nodded, accepting his ally's words for they were true. "If a war were to arise between the South and the East, then as allies of the South, we would be expected to assist them. This must not happen. We can not take the risk of revealing ourselves to the digi-gods!" As Anubismon spoke, his voice rising with dread.

Words filled Pharaohmon's boisterous thoughts, and he was about to insult the usually clam wizard for his lack of composure, however, before he could speak Lady Ophanimon rose from her throne and walked gracefully down the crystal steps of the platform, which elevated her seat.

"Such talk is pointless." She pressed gently, her voice ringing like a far off melody. "There was a time when I could assure you of what approaches us, but that time has pasted, and I no longer have the sight I once possessed. These children, the Digidestined, have altered so much of what fate had prepared for this world, that to say now that I know what the future holds for us would be a lie." The woman mega lowered her masked head, and as she did her golden wings lowered as well.

Silence filled the crystal throne room. Light fell through the glass walls and ceiling, wrapping all in warm golden rays. The three archaic digimon stood morning over their diminishing power, and musing over the possibilities the future held. There was a time when the Ancient Race could predict and even alter the course of events which would transpire in their world, but those days had long since past, leaving the once proud race weak and vulnerable. 

The silence grew heavy amongst the archaic digimon. They waited, the two underlings, Pharaohmon and Anubismon, not daring to break the silence, and Ophanimon again too lost in memory to realize that silence had befallen them.

The celestial was lost in a time when her power was sovereign. A time when not one, but three mighty thrones were exalted above all others. She remembered Seraphimon, a symbol of virtue and justice, who sat upon a golden throne, wielding the powerful Spiritual Ring. And also there was Cherubimon, a creature of innocence and peace, who sat upon a bronze throne and possessed the mysterious Spiritual Orb. Then lastly she remembered herself, sitting upon a polished silver throne, ruling over honesty and beauty with her prestigious Spiritual Rod. She could see it all, the Ancient race flourishing under their rule, the peace that settled upon the land, and then she could see the fires. The world shook, buildings crumbled, and fire splurged from the cracks in the ground. She could hear the voices again as they screamed for mercy. She could see many of the digimon take to the sky in order to escape the fires of hell, but the heavens had grown dark and all who entered them were lost amongst the darkness forever.

She saw it all in vivid color. The way the blood spilt upon the land before it burned away. The colors of fire, blood, and smoke flashed in her mind, and then she saw _him_. She looked upon the cold eyes of the one who had brought this turmoil upon the land. His once pure white wings were stained in the blood of her companions, but as he looked upon her, growing pale in her dying state, remorse and compassion melted his eyes of ice. Tenderly he bent down and placed in her trembling hand the last relic of her slaughter friend Seraphimon. It was the Spiritual Ring, still stained in the Archangel's blood. With confusion the injured female angel looked upon the face of the oppressor. He had done this, he had massacred an entire race and left the world in ashes, and yet, he was giving her the one thing that could now save her life.

"_Why?_" the shaky question came out as a pleading tremor.

His eyes froze once more and his marked face turned to pale stone, as the reply came out simple and cold. "_Because I choose to._"

The last memory faded leaving the female full of sadness and anger.

"We should prepare for war." At last the silence in the crystal room was broken by Ophanimon's commanding voice.

At the sound of the Archangel's words, both Pharaohmon and Anubismon looked up, their dark eyes questioning their Lady's order.

"My Lady, do you really think it will come to that?" Anubismon asked, not even attempting to hide his concern.

Ophanimon did not reply at first, instead she walked silently back to the steps, which led to her throne, and waited. "I do not know," she answered honestly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Lord Yamato seems firm in his decision to not comply with Azulongmon's request. If the South and East should go to war, then we will honor our alliance with the Nightmare Soldiers and assist them."

"How can we be certain that by helping them, we do not fight for our own end?" Pharaohmon questioned, knowing the origins of the Nightmare Soldiers and knowing that they were never meant to be allies.

"I suppose we will never know until the end." Ophanimon replied honestly, not pleased that she could not offer her loyal servants more assurance. "Logic would demand that in the end only one race remains upon this world. As we speak Azulongmon works to win his fellow digi-gods support, while Lord Yamato demands that all Nightmare Soldiers return to the South. These two leaders believe war is inevitable, and I suppose this is true, after all neither is willing to bend. Their demands upon one another will bring a great war upon this world, and none will be immune to its effects. We must be ready, for during this time we will be vulnerable."

"So you truly feel that war is upon the horizon. After three year of a peaceful reign, Lord Yamato will at last brake the silence and charge penalty of the East and their past transgression." Pharaohmon thought aloud, a part of him thrilled at the idea of battle, while another part was appalled by the senseless animosity between the Southern and Eastern regions.

"And the East will demand that the South suffer for their previous crimes upon the world. In truth there are no innocent parties. Just as there were no innocent parties during our time. We have all wronged our brother, it is a shame that the whole world will suffer because of this age old fact." Anubismon stated elegantly, always attempting to see every side to an argument.

"Lord Yamato has done well to keep the peace, Azulongmon's demands upon him are insulting and ridiculous." Ophanimon spat. Though she did not hate the dragon digi-god, she did not agree with his request to the South. And any that angered the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers angered her.

"You truly care about that child don't you." Anubismon question with a hint of mockery and disgust in his voice. Pharaohmon had already voiced his devotion to the young Lord, but the very thought that such a wise creature as Ophanimon would even consider supporting the youth fully disturbed the wizard digimon.

Ophanimon thought about her companion's statement carefully before offering her answer. "He can get me the one thing I want most." She replied honestly, refusing to hide the hostility in her voice.

"And what is that My Lady?" Anubismon question further, pleased that his Lady's reply was not one of compassion but one of a warrior. He had to be certain that his liege remembered their cause, it seemed that many were forgetting where they stood in this struggle. He, however, could never forget. He was reminded everyday of their cause for retribution. Everyday, as he walked amongst the tombs of fallen warriors, he is reminded of the injustice, which occurred so many ages ago. To him, the young Lord was nothing but a tool, an edge to assist them in getting their revenge.

"Whether you see him as a worthy ally and friend, or simply a bridge to revenge does not matter. All that matters is the next couple of days. The final meetings between the South and East are coming up, if their differences can not be resolved, then war will be declared. We have little time to prepare." Pharaohmon offered, trying to abandoned talks of personal feelings about the young Lord.

Ophanimon nodded in agreement, "Indeed, we should"

The celestial digimon was cut off as the sounds of brass bells began to ring through the crystal palace, the abode of the female angel. The sound of the large ball clappers hitting the sides of the great brass bells, boomed over the island of Iris, and its many inhabitants raced out of their clear glass and fine metal homes.

Cries soon arose among the inhabitants of the normally pleasant island. Ophanimon, Pharaohmon, and Anubismon ran quickly to the balcony in the throne room. From their place upon the crystal balcony they watched as a storm fell upon the small island. 

The watch-digimon rang the brass bells with more urgency, and with the toll of the bells the many angel and holy beast digimon of Iris rushed from their homes and flooded the sky.

Ophanimon's breathing sped up as she watched the swarm fall upon her people. Flymon, Snimon, Stingmon, Okuwamon, and Herculeskabuterimon swarmed into the armies of holy digimon like locus. 

The bells silenced, and a Piddomon and Angemon flew from the watchtower into the swarm. Together they rose their angel staffs and sliced through the large beetle wing of an Okuwamon. The large gray insect let out a high screech as it wings were reduced to nubs. The insect then went crashing down, falling into the glass ceiling of a Swanmon's home. Glass, dripping with blood, scattered upon the street. Large pieces of glass rained into the house, piercing the radiant feathers of the Swamon and reducing her to a bloody pincushion. 

A Snimon charged a Quetzalmon, using its Twin Cycle attack to slice the flying dragon into three pieces. The tail and midsection of the dragon fell unto a golden street, where they twitch and wiggled while blood spilled from them. The head of the dragon fell into a fountain with the stone image of MagnaAngemon upon it. The head fell right into the stone Excalibur, which was pointed to the sky. The stone sword ran from the dragon's upper throat through its head and then out. The once clean water, that sprinkled out of the glorious fountain, was now mixed with crimson. The red was so thick that it spilt upon the stone rim of the fountain, staining it black.

Ophanimon watched silently as blood rained from the battle in the sky, spilling upon the homes of Iris. Various limbs, heads, and torsos fell in heaps upon the streets, and the insect digimon ripped savagely into their opponents. 

Buildings shattered as bodies fell into them. The locus seemed to have come merely to destroy, their own survival seemingly meaningless as they were slaughtered. 

The attack did not last long, as the inhabitants of Iris stood strongly together. Their combined strength was great, and at last the locus saw that they were at a disadvantage. The insects hissed spitefully, and screeched with painful shrills, before they evaded their opponents, brining their scattered numbers together again. They then hissed and screeched, before turning away and buzzing off into the distance.

As the locus flew north into the darkening sky, the holy digimon of Iris cheered for their victory, before looking upon the ruin that was once their glorious home. Glass and limbs littered the golden streets. Angelic wings could be seen stained with righteous blood. Twitching limbs of locus also littered the streets. Homes and lives were destroyed. Blood stained all, and the signs of war painted the land.

"I don't understand…" Anubismon at last uttered in his state of shook, "They were from the North… what could have driven them to attack us?" the wizard questioned with worry.

"Look! The sky!" Pharaohmon exclaimed with an equal amount of panic. 

Black was slowly spreading across the day sky. The shadows rose from the North and veined out into the bright blue sky, darkening it. The sun's golden rays hit the black, and deep blue sparks were created from the friction. Light and darkness fought for dominion over the heavens, as this battle irrupted dark blue sparks of energy crashed in the midst of the struggle. A storm took over the heavens, and the shadows continued to vein over the whole of the sky. 

It was not long before the darkness had spread completely over the island of Iris. Ophanimon could hear her people cry out in fear as the darkness covered all. Her breathing increased even more, but other then that she remained composed, as she silently watched the execrable show. She watched the darkness, followed by the storm, slowly creep upon the sky, heading towards the South.

As the darkness spread and the sun died; the moon grew visible. The very sight of the once enchanting orb caused the three archaic digimon to gasp. Luna, once bright and mysterious, was now stained in the most horrible shade of red. A crimson halo surrounded the full moon, and the orb was lit with blood. The red cast an eerie glow upon the world below. 

"What is happening?" Pharaohmon questioned in fright, his voice rising above the anguish sounds of the weeping holy digimon.

Ophanimon stood in the glow of the crimson moon; its red halo reflecting off of her polished blue armor, causing the archangel to appeared drenched in crimson.

"I do not know." She replied honestly. "But I believe the moon gives us an omen tonight. Blood will stain the land again. War is inevitable. Now friends will be divided, as all will be forced to choose a side. And at long last I will have my revenge." As this was spoken both Pharaohmon and Anubismon lowered their heads. 

It was finally upon them, the whole of the Digital World would fall into war, and none could be trusted. Allies will betray one another, and the struggle to survive and gain control over the war will consume the leaders' minds, causing selfish intention to overshadow the true purpose of the war. 

"Whoever survives this struggle will be the supreme ruler of this world. At last all will be judged, and at last the fate of this world will be decided." The great celestial spoke with anticipation. Her heart desiring this inevitable battle more then anything else.

"Return to your own islands." The angel ordered somewhat coldly. "Your people will need you now."

Pharaohmon and Anubismon rose their heads quickly, looking somewhat shocked by the order, but they did not argue. This was not the time to question the one you have placed your loyalty in. And so the two megas bowed low to their Lady, before Pharaohmon flashed in a brilliant ray of gold and was gone, and Anubismon crumbled into sand and was blow away by the wind.

Now Ophanimon stood upon the crystal balcony alone. Her golden hair blew in the heavy breeze, while her armor continued to glow red. 'It is time Lord Yamato, get me my revenge, so that the future of this world can be decided.' The thoughts pounded in the angel's mind with burning wrath.

Her face, which was usually gentle and wise, hardened into stone and her shocked breaths, turned into quick puffs of anger. Power filled her being, as she looked upon the redden moon. 

"You can not save him." she stated as she stared at the hovering moon, "Nothing can save that boy now, his fate has been decided." She expressed coldly.

Her face then softened, and a shudder ran through her as the breeze turned to ice and the moon seemed to glare at her. "I…" she began weakly, "I didn't want it to be this way, but it has to end. The suffering has to end, and sacrifices must be made." She spoke to the darkness around her, trying to convince the red moon that what she did was just.

But even she knew it was a lie, there was no justice in this world; it had died a long time ago. Now all that mattered was brining an end to the suffering. She knew that her deeds would claim her life, but if it meant that both the Digital World and the Real World could rest easy then she felt it was worth her life and any other life the cause would claim.

The moon above, however, did not agree and its red glow accused the celestial of a murder that had yet to occur. Ophanimon shuddered once more from the icy breeze, as her eyes fell upon the freshly spilt blood of one of her people, sliding down her crystal ceiling and then dripping upon the balcony floor.

Anger and fear filled the angel as she felt the moon's light grow hot upon her. "If it will turn your eyes from me then I will try to protect him…" she declared at last, hoping to convince the power, from the scarlet immortal above, to leave her in peace. "But make no mistake…" she warned the moon darkly, "The world will burn again…"

~*~*~

Well maybe it wasn't that fast past, but you did get drama, action, gore, and plot twists all in the first chapter. 

Here are the questions you need to be asking yourself.

If Ophanimon thought that Matt was going to die and Deamon was going to take over then why did she give him the Spiritual Ring? Who is good and who is evil? … I can't tell anymore (Alene: I honestly don't know who's good and who's evil anymore, my muse will decide that later) Who was it that destroyed the world the first time? Were those insect digimon really from the North or did someone else send them? What the heck is happening to the sky? Does Ophanimon have an imaginary friend (who was she talking to towards the end)? Did Ophanimon try to use Piedmon for her revenge like she says she's going to do with Matt? 

Okay this could go on forever, those are just the things I really want you to think about. Ophanimon probably won't appear again for another couple of chapters, but she does present another plot twist for Matt. The next couple of chapters will deal with Matt's inner struggles and whether or not war brakes out between the South and the East.

If you have an answer to one of the questions I asked feel free to state it, also feel free to ask question, it might remind me of a neglected detail. Anyway as always please review. I'm planing on alternating between this fic and Physical Graffiti, but as always your response will let me know what I should spend more time on. (oh and be sure and check out The Fallen Ones if your looking for a good digimon site to get connected in; the link is on my profile) well until next time…


	2. The Dimming of The Stars, The Fading of ...

A/N: I realize that this chapter is incredibly late but working two jobs, starting school, and trying to spend some quality time with my friends and family during the holiday season kept me pretty busy. Thankfully that's all over and I can hopefully spend more quality time on the things that matter most, fanfiction. 

This chapter is pretty short and there's not a lot of action. I was mostly trying to find my center, as it were, for this fic while also trying to fill in some gaps between Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers and this fic. This chapter will answer a few questions as to where certain people stand and what has brought up the issue of war. It will also allow you to see how much Matt has grown into the role as a ruler. Hopefully this won't bore you since there's no action and all it really does is push the plot along.

Reviewers you rock! I am so happy to see so many familiar faces along with some new ones. This lets me know that this fic didn't loose all its readers and that the fic is still generating new interest. Originally I was going to update Physical Graffiti before I updated this but your reviews showed me that the demand for this fic was higher. So here is the update at last.

Akino Ame: you're right the idea for the three angels is totally cliché but I had no intent what so ever to make it where Frontier co-exist with this fic. To be honest I know very little about Frontier having only made it a point to see the episodes with Fallen Angel digimon in it, so if there are any other similarities please feel free to let me know and I will attempt to change what I can. Originally I was going to use Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Lucemon since I needed three angel digimon for the Three Spiritual Items but after learning of the connection with Cherubimon I decided to use him instead. so thanks for pointing that out for me and from now on I will try to stay as far away from the Frontier plot as I can.

Adamant: thanks for pointing out my error with Ophanimon, I'm pretty sure I failed angelic hierarchy in school. I'll make certain not to make that error again.

Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever: the sequel to Prisoner of The Night will more then likely not appear until I get further along with this fic and Physical Graffiti. To be honest I am aiming for early to mid March for a post on that, but my plans have a tendency to fall through. If I haven't mention anything further on it by late February then feel free to send me a reminder and I will stop what I'm doing and work on it.

Shido: thanks for the suggestion, it is pretty interesting that the Warrior of Light is associated with the Nightmare Soldiers, however I think I'm going to keep WereGarurumon in his ultimate form simply because I want to stay true to the series plot. Also thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the first fic.

~*~*~

Twilight graced the heavens and the earth in a veil of color. The shadows of night began to creep from the east seeking dominion over all the heavens. The sun's golden crown beamed from aloft his head reaching out like blazing arms across the horizon. It was the first summer's eve of the new years. Winter had long since thawed into spring and spring sprouted and bloomed into summer. Now the days were longer, the air was warmer, and the sun released his rein upon the land slower, both his coming and going were like a wildfire spread across the eastern and western horizon, making it seem as though the clouds themselves were on fire.

The light of the sinking sun cast a halo around all it touched. Everything from the gray mountains to the green foliage glowed in its golden radiance. The water of crystal blue reflected the beams with a white glare while the air itself seemed to dance gleefully from the feeling of the warm rays upon it. Amity always seemed to settle upon the Southern region in the hour when light and shadow met and shared the sky. Though the looming possibility of war and the constant distrust from outsiders threatened to destroy this harmony, it did not hinder the sunset from casting its spell upon the race of warriors who inhabited the Southern lands.

Even though deceit, treachery, and a will to rebel had recently crept back into the hearts and minds of other nations the creatures of the South remained ever true. And while other nations whispered in the darkness, charging fault against their own leaders, the race of warriors spoke only of love and devotion to their leader. War could come and the other regions could bring the sky down upon them but they would not falter. They had sworn oaths; oaths that not even death itself could brake. And though they were labeled murders, thieves, and cowards by the outside world the Nightmare Soldiers held steadfast to their ways. No amount of deceit or treachery could sway them and they would follow their Lord until death and beyond.

"What of the fleets?" a soft but gruff voice questioned as two bright yellow eyes scanned over the scattered contents on a large wooden table.

"There are too few to man all the ships. The MarineDevimon will not have enough strength to hold back an assault should the harbors be targeted." A feminine voice replied calmly as steel blue eyes also fell upon the pages on the table.

A sigh of frustration was followed quickly by the first voice. "This is ridiculous!" the voice snapped in aggravation. "Our armies are great but there is no way we will be able to handle the combined strength of the other three regions. This whole thing makes no sense!" 

"The recent events should not surprise you, WereGarurumon." The second voice answered gently. "The East has never trusted us, somehow I doubt that they ever will."

The werewolf digimon only nodded at his companion's blunt response. The frustration vanished from the ultimate's yellow eyes and he returned his attention to the table. Maps, lists, and various other documents were piled on top of each other or scattered over the table. Candles set upon iron candleholders were placed on top the many papers in and attempt to keep the content separate and _organized_.

"This unit here, they have not been signed a post." WereGarurumon stated, forgetting his earlier outburst and returning his attention to more urgent matters.

"They are newly enlisted outsiders from File Island and from the Dark Ocean." The female digimon explained while placing a purple-gloved hand upon a sheet on the table to show her superior the enlisting information.

WereGarurumon shook his head in thought. Though the majority of the Nightmare Soldiers remained upon the Southern continent or in the Southern Region there were some that sought a home away from the strength of their people. Most of them had recently returned to their homeland either by fear that they would be targeted by their neighbors or by desire to answer their Lord's call. Though those who had grown and lived in other lands were not counted among the strongest or wisest of the race of warriors they were still welcomed home and given a place among their people. 

WereGarurumon was not entirely thrilled about using the weaker outsiders as their harbors' defense but he was even more concerned with those from the Dark Ocean. After Deamon's destruction the armies that remained loyal to him were hunted down and quickly destroyed, however, there were digimon who simply lived in that bleak world, but did not serve any master. They were nurtured by the pure darkness of that world and so they were equal in strength to those who remained all there lives in the South. But with their strength came arrogance and minds of cruelty. They remained in the Dark Ocean even after Deamon's defeat and Yamato gave them that world and placed a leader over them. They were still under the laws of the South, but they were never counted among the Southern race.

"All of them are ghost digimon." The ultimate commented more to himself then to his companion. 

Cold blue eyes looked at the werewolf questionably. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked with a small smirk, finding her superiors contemplative look amusing.

"Well my dear Renamon," the ultimate began with a large grin, "it is a well known fact that ghost can not drown."

"So you want to have the new unit posted on the fleets." The rookie digimon concluded as she picked up a feather pen which had been lying among the mess on the table and scribbled some digi-code down upon a note book in front of her. "For once he's using his head." The yellow fox digimon commented casually as she scribbled her notes down.

WereGarurumon shot the rookie a quick glare, which was received with a sly smile before both Generals turned back to the papers on the desk. There was so much to be done, and neither felt that they would have time to organize everything before the council the next night. 

WereGarurumon was about to go back through the sea of papers when a sudden sharp breeze blew over him, chilling him to the bone. He felt the shadows in the office grow large and threatening while the flickering candles seemed to dim, their flames changing from a warm white to an eerie red. Suddenly the air grew cold around him and the red glow of the candles began to take shape. The werewolf shuddered involuntarily feeling as though the red flames were staring at him, looking deep into him.

"WereGarurumon!" a hand tugged gently at the ultimate's wrist, causing him to jump. "Are you all right?" the concerned sound of Renamon's voice reached the werewolf's ears. He nodded dumbly to show that he was fine then took two deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Renamon had stepped back, her blue eyes looking curiously at her friend. "What happened?" she questioned gently.

WereGarurumon snapped his head around looking at the fox digimon in amazement. "You mean you didn't feel it?" he questioned almost in panic. The feelings had been so strong and real, the cold reached deep into his bones and the eyes leered at him from the red flames, causing him to feel exposed and vulnerable. Quickly the werewolf scanned over his surroundings. The office he was in had four walls, no windows, and the two doors were shut, and yet he distinctively remembered feeling the wind.

"Something's not right." He commented thoughtfully having regained his composure.

Renamon wanted to question the meaning of her friend's words but a sudden uproar drew her attention to the office doors.

The sounds of a great argument came from behind the doors of the office, causing both WereGarurumon and Renamon to look curiously at the entrance.

"I gotta speak to Lord Yamato!" a pleading voice spoke urgently to the guards around him.

BlackRenamon stood between two IceDevimon ready to command the fallen angels to an attack should it prove necessary. Opposite from them stood an Ogremon, a strong and crude digimon from the harbor. The Ogremon was a well-known outsider who preferred the digital waters to the southern lands. He traded his goods for the highest price and would open cannon fire on any merchant vessel that seemed to carry a profit.

"An audience with Lord Yamato does not come easily, and you have done nothing to earn it scum." BlackRenamon explained disgust laced heavily in her tone.

At his failure the Ogremon only seemed to grow more insistent. "Ya don't understand!" he shouted desperately before charging at the rookie digimon in a futile attempt to get past her.

Before the sailor could even get two steps behind him the IceDevimon rushed past him and grabbed both of his broad arms. Ogremon struggled violently, cursing the ice demons as he tried to break free from their hold, but the guards were too strong and they merely lifted him into the air, holding him by both his shoulders and upper arms.

BlackRenamon's white eyes began to glow like wild spirits as her patients were slowly being tested. "Go tell your ghost stories to the rest of the sea rats at the harbor." She hissed in annoyance having not moved once since she first approached the tattooed sailor.

The IceDevimon chuckled as the Ogremon finally stopped struggling in their hold, his head lowering in defeat. Even in his mad state the sea digimon knew he could not over power the guards. The fallen angels dropped the green digimon to the ground; his broad body making a thumb as it hit the marble floor. 

"Escort him out." BlackRenamon ordered to her two companions, earning her a quick nod from both of the IceDevimon.

WereGarurumon and Renamon listened closely to the argument from their place in the small closed off office. BlackRenamon had handled the situation correctly, though possibly with more force then was necessary. There were many times when pestering digimon would barge their way into the great hall demanding to see the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers, however, none of these times had ever proven fruitful for the young Lord as most of them simply had irrational complaints about his governing systems. 

But this case seemed different. Both general had very good instincts, and as the years past these instincts only sharpened, becoming more intoned with their people. It was true that the Ogremon was acting rashly, but that did not mean that he did not have something worth hearing. Finally WereGarurumon's convictions got the better of him and he pushed the large wooden door open and looked down the hall were BlackRenamon stood with her arms crossed over her chest and the two IceDevimon stood holding the green digimon ready to carry him off.

After assessing the situation the werewolf emerged completely from the office with Renamon following closely behind him. WereGarurumon looked over the Ogremon closely. The ogre's usually bright green skin had long since faded to olive green, a sign of long time exposure to the sun and sea water. Upon the champion's broad back was a colorful tattoo of a Phoenixmon with its golden wings spread out to cover each shoulder and a corona of fire around the image. Phoenixmon was a symbol of good luck among sailors, the ocean digimon believed that the fiery bird could control the weather, and was a representation of the sun and wind.

BlackRenamon looked up as she saw the two generals approaching. Once the two had made their way up to the group the three guards bowed their heads quickly in a show of respect.

"Were we disturbing you my Generals?" the black fox digimon questioned apologetically.

WereGarurumon smiled at the familiar rookie guard then replied, "No, you were not disturbing us. We were only curious as to what was occurring out here." He answered kindly, not seeing the need to fall into his stern demeanor and commanding General.

BlackRenamon nodded thoughtfully then offered a brief explanation as to Ogremon's clamorous presents in the hall. "This digimon stood outside the northern court yard for nearly fifteen minutes shouting at the guards, ordering them to take him to Lord Yamato. As is the law of our Lord to serve the needs of all visitors I agreed to see him. The guards escorted him into the hall but once inside he grew wild and escaped the guards running through the halls like a mad beast." 

WereGarurumon listened closely to the guard's tale, once she had finished her report he turned to the Ogremon, who was now facing him. The large virus digimon's rubicund eyes danced within the brink of madness, he seemed awestruck and yet terrified all at once. 

"I got see Lord Yamato… I gotta tell 'im it's comin!" the sailor digimon stated almost as though he were oblivious to everything around him, with his mind only able to process the simple task of seeing his Lord.

WereGarurumon nodded having resolved the matter in his head then turned to his fellow general, who had remained silent ever watching the orge digimon. "Renamon would please ask Lord Yamato to meet with us in the Throne room." 

Renamon nodded then walked past the grouping heading in the general direction of her Lord's chambers.

WereGarurumon knew better then to send anyone but a general to disturb his partner during his private time. The teen had grown all the more weary since the arguments with the East had begun, and he spent most of his time dealing with the matter. This fact made the one hour he'd spend alone very precious to him and the werewolf hated having to interrupt it, but he knew in his heart that something was wrong. He could not wait until Yamato was ready to be found. Some things simply would not wait for the Young Lord's timing.

~*~*~

The sound of sorrowful music flowing from an afflicted soul carried upon the wind, mingling with the melody of the soft summer breeze. The weight of the music fell upon the air chasing away the warmth from the sun while weighing the air down so that even the breeze felt the burden of the song. The wind and the notes lingered near the maker of the song, the wind breaking upon the walls of the large room while the notes echoed back as a whisper to the song maker.

Many candles were scattered about the room, but their tiny flames were mediocre in comparison to the sea of color and light painted upon the heavens as the sun made its final farewell for the evening. The light sought out and embraced every object in the room, leaving their bleak shadows behind them and wrapping them in a golden glow, but even the sun with its golden crown and flawless beauty was not enough to bring warmth to sorrow-laden room. So as dusk fell and the sun sunk behind the ring of mountains the song remained the same, little hope was laced within the notes, and once the sun had fully shrank behind the towers of stone, drawing with it the vibrant color of the sky. Finally the song ended leaving its melancholy ghost to haunt the song maker.

A small-dejected sigh soon replaced the sound of saddened music followed by a very soft clank. The song maker had disregarded his small metallic instrument upon the smooth marble floor and now sat empty handed and unfulfilled. The long smooth harmonica glistened in the flickering light of the candles, but the song maker himself remained dark, all radiance having faded from him as many burdens laid upon him like the weight if boulders. Another sigh, this one from exhaustion, escaped into the air while crystal blue eyes scanned over the room they knew so well.

The room was carved completely out of the mountain, however the dull gray stone had been laced and completely covered with perfectly polished opal. There were three entrances to the room, two small side doors on both the left and the right and one main entrance in the center of the room with two large doors. All three doors were made of polished steel. The two side doors were engraved and trimmed in then lines of gold, while the main entrance had a forest engraved at the lower part of the door with a crescent moon surround by many stars engraved at the top, they too were filled with gold. The walls had tapestries of black velvet with silver designs embroidered into them hanging from where the wall meet the high ceiling and stopping three inches above the white floor. 

The song maker shifted his position until his elbows leaned back onto the black fur rug, which was laid behind him. He looked up slightly, his eyes catching sight of the ceiling, which was made of the same steel as the doors and had the constellations of the South engraved in gold upon it. But it did not take long before he grew bored with the sight and his saddened blue eyes shifted from the room behind him to the world before him. Only two thirds of the circular room was walled in, the last third laid completely opened. Three opal steps descend from the room down into a crystal river. The river was deep but the water was warm, bubbling up from a hot spring. There was an opal bridge, which lead over the brook to the garden beyond. It was a beautiful sight when the sun shone down upon it, but it held an even greater enchantment once the sun had surrendered the heavens to night.

A small smile pulled upon the song maker's lips as he looked upon his surroundings knowing what was to happen next. On either side of the hi were three great opal pillars, which had been hallowed and had openings of vines reaching from their bottom up into the circular ceiling. Within each pillar was an orb, which produced a white flame once the sun had set. The white lights had just begun to glow within the pillar, beaming out of the carved vines in a dim radiance. The song maker's smile broadened and the light of the white flames illuminated his pale skin and reflected off of his crystal eyes. His mind would not find rest under the blaring flames of the sun, but the lamps of night, the silver stars and moon and the pure white flames of sorcery, those could bring him comfort. They could light the shadows in his mind.

"Truly beautiful, uselessly extravagant, but beautiful none the less." An enchanting voice stated indifferently.

At this the song maker chuckled, not needing to turn around to see who had enter the room, he knew who it was before she had spoken, before she had teleported through the door.

"Be thankful we were able to talk Sorcermon out of re-doing all the rooms. He seemed to think that every room needed a touch of magic to them." The song maker explained, smiling at the thought of his other dear friend.

Renamon remained silent, despite her Lord's laughter and joke she could still feel the doubt within the room, the sadness of the changing times. No one would have expected that Lord Yamato, who had tried so hard to repair and maintain the South's relationship with the East, who be the first of the two to threaten war. But then again no one would have believed that Azulongmon, the mightiest of all the digi-gods, would have responded with such rash demands. 

After the silence had lingered between the two to the point of uncomfortable Renamon decided to speak, feeling that her Lord had most likely forgotten that she was there at all. "I'm sorry to interrupt your solitude Matt, but WereGarurumon requested that you meet him in the throne room." Renamon spoke kindly to her Lord and friend, though there really was no need to take caution with him. While the other leaders of the world had grown irritated and jumpy since tension grew, Yamato had managed to remain calm and kind to all of his people.

For a moment no response came from the young Lord and Renamon was beginning to think that he had not heard her, she was about to address the teen again, this time with concern but before she could speak the teen stirred.

Silently Yamato pushed himself off of the rug then stood, grabbing his harmonica off the floor and putting it his pocket before stretching slightly. He then turned around and faced his general looking at her for the first time since she had arrived. He yawned then walked over the fur rug to where Renamon stood. 

Renamon looked at her Lord forcing her cold eyes to remain frozen and not display the grief in her heart. The teen had changed so much over the past three years. He was no longer a thin somewhat normal fifteen-year-old, but was now a tall dignified man, though still youthful and beautiful, all traces of boyhood had vanished from him. His body had toned into lean defined muscles, and he now stood at least six feet tall. His hair, though had changed several times over the years, was once again being kept at shoulder length with spiky layers. His skin still remained fair, and was currently contrasting greatly with his outfit of all black. Black had seemed have become the young man's favorite color as he was usually clad in it. Tonight a comfortable and casual outfit of a long black sleeve shit and loose black pants clothed the young Lord.

Despite the changes in his height and stature, nothing compared to the dramatic change in his eyes. The bright orbs still maintained their radiant blue; however, a change had befallen them nonetheless. Wisdom, depth, sorrow, and strength of will shone in them like the gentle silver corona of the moon. They were eyes that had seen much suffering and had long endured their own pain. They were humble yet commanding, it was often said that his eyes were unfitting for a human, and yet none could think of another creature more worthy to bear them.

"All right duty calls, you can fill me in on the way." Yamato announced with a smile, brining his rookie friend out of her thoughts. When the fox blinked and shook her head slightly he smiled, knowing that she was tracing thoughts of pity for him.

Despite his knowledge a smile remained upon the teen's face and he walked lightly over the floor, past his friend, and open one of the large steel doors, holding it open before bowing over dramatically. "Ladies first." he announced causing Renamon to role her eyes with a smile before treading past him and out of the room.

Once the fox was past him Yamato looked back at the room, all signs of jest and peace faded from him. He felt the pain of what was to come creeping up upon him once more. 

'There is no death more painful than the death of hope.' 

With this thought he shut the steel door leaving the silver lamps locked away within the room before turning to the darkened corridors of his great hall.

~*~*~

Yellow eyes followed the movements of the olive skinned Ogremon watching as the virus digimon would take a few steps in one direction, stand there for a moment then move to the next direction all the while mumbling incoherently to himself. Besides being completely distraught the Ogremon also seemed angry and frustrated, mixing growls with his incoherent babble. 

"Can we get you anything to drink?" the ultimate digimon finally asked, annoyed by the ogre's mumbling. 

Ogremon stopped for a moment once he realized the question was directed towards, he then shook his head wildly before barking, "No!"

WereGarurumon only nodded in response before flashing BlackRenamon a look, which clearly displayed his growing irritation.

BlackRenamon only offered a nod in agreement.

Once silence had returned to the throne room Ogremon continued with his pacing leaving WereGarurumon and BlackRenamon to watch him in both pity and disgust.

Sometime past in this manor and WereGarurumon was about to question whether Yamato was coming at all when the sound of soft footsteps caught his ears and he recognized the approaching scents of Renamon and his partner, Yamato Ishida. 

Renamon pushed one of the great wooden doors open, no sound came from the hinges as it swung fully open, a sign that the great hall had remained well kept over the years. Renamon stood by the door and all three parties waiting in the throne room turned their attention to its entrance. Yamato followed his third general through the door; his bare feet treaded so softly over the marble floor that only WereGarurumon's unrivaled hearing could catch the soft patting sound. Renamon waited until her Lord had past through the door before she turned to shut it.

Yamato walked with a regal air as he entered the throne room. His face was emotionless, but his deep crystal eyes shone with concern. Renamon had explained the cause of him being summoned on the way to the throne room and his worry had grown with each step. He feared the news this rouge captain had to offer and the evil that had driven him from the sea deep into the center of the South.

WereGarurumon and BlackRenamon bowed as their Lord approached, however, Ogremon merely stared, his awestruck state seemed to grow in the presence of the young Lord, and he began to fiddle with his bony fingers while shuffling his feet.

Ogremon stood between Yamato and WereGarurumon and BlackRenamon, and once the two had risen and realized that the sailor had not bowed they move aggressively towards him, ready to force him to his knees. However their task was never done for before they could reach the champion digimon Yamato held up his hand ordering an end to their approach. 

The two digimon seemed surprised by their Lord's actions however they obeyed and stepped back, allowing the troubled digimon to continue in his dazed state. Once the two Nightmare Soldiers had pulled back Yamato approached the Ogremon cautiously. A great pity filled his eyes and his stern face softened the longer he watched the traumatized digimon.

"Ogremon, Captain of the Red Rain, why have you deserted your vessel and crew and come to a land where you are an outlaw and will surely receive death for your crimes upon the sea?" Yamato questioned, his voice commanding and wise.

To the surprise of the other three digimon in the room Ogremon ceased his babble and stood perfectly still, Yamato voice cutting through the spell upon him. For a moment the sailor remained silent, his head down, making it seem as though another spell had been put upon him and that he was now frozen and barely breathing. 

Despite the Ogremon's new state Yamato remained silent, still awaiting the answer to his address.

Finally the effect of the young Lord's voice broke and the champion digimon began to tremble as he spluttered out his reply. "She's gone… me ship's gone… they're all gone…" he managed to form the words despite his trembling. 

Yamato made no move to speak, instead he waited knowing the champion would gather himself in a moment and speak more clearly.

"It came o'er us like a wild beast. The winds star'ed howin and the sea star'ed shakin and it all went black. It covered the sky like the wings of Phenioxmon herself… and lightin wild and crazy star'ed shootin down like missals. The Red Rain was hit and fire took to her and ate her alive. The men took to the life boats but I wen down wit the Red Rain. I ain't sure what happened a'ter that… I jus woke up at the harbor. I had been fished ou a day ago, but my ship sunk two day ago."

Yamato shook his head, confused by the quick explanation. 'Why didn't I have Sorcermon come back between the meetings? I could really use a telepath right now.' He thought to himself before going over the details of the Captain's story and shorting them out as best as he could.

"So you are saying a storm destroyed your ship?" Renamon announced in annoyance, growing angry from the time this sea digimon was taking from them.

Ogremon saw the frustration in his audiences' eyes and grew desperate. "It weren't no storm!" he exclaimed half crazed by the memories of the events. "It were a warnin! Death was in that wind and ruin in the sky." He hissed darkly.

"Where were you when these things overcame your ship?" Yamato questioned calmly. He wasn't certain what to make of the superstitious digimon's story, but since he was already there he intended to get all the details possible.

Ogremon's head shot back towards the teen, his eyes hopefully. "I was sixty leagues away from the South's northern border." He explained with more control, "And it was headin' south." 

Yamato nodded taking in the details with skepticism. He was about to further question the Ogremon when pounding irrupted from the other side of the throne room's door.

Yamato looked in the direction of the door with curiosity before nodding at Renamon to answer it. 

The yellow fox digimon eyed the door closely before pulling it open. Once the door was opened it revealed a Wizardmon who was panting from his quick run to the throne room.

"Forgive me for interrupting my Lord and Generals," he greeted once gaining control of his breathing, "But something stirs in the north. Scouts report that a freezing wind and ominous clouds are blowing in from the sea. The storm is now within sight of the watch towers." The wizard reported before bowing.

Yamato looked at the messenger then turned quickly to Ogremon. The sailor digimon was trembling even more so then before and a wild fear had entered his rubicund eyes as the memories of his blessed ship being reduced to ashes returned to him. "Bring him." the teen order as he turned to follow the wizard out of the large room.

Renamon and BlackRenamon quickly moved to grab the virus digimon, expecting some resistance but finding none. The two fox digimon led the ogre out while WereGarurumon followed silently behind.

The small group made there way through many corridors while Wizardmon gave as much detail as possible the many reports of the approaching storm. 

Digimon who were scurrying about with their duties would stop as the group approached and bowed in respect to their leaders before returning to their duties once more. 

"Scouts from the harbor were the first to report it, but at the time it seemed like a mere storm, distant and hardly worth noting. But as it approached a feeling of dread began to fill the sailors and all ships returned to the harbor in panic. Still we took little head to their reports, knowing that sailors had a tendency to be superstitious and spook easily." The Wizardmon explained as he lead the party to the northern watch tower built from an icy peak extended above the northern crest of the ring of mountains. 

The group came to two great iron doors, which extended to an arched ceiling. Standing guard at the doors were two BlueMeramon, their flaming bodies serving as the only light in that area. The ultimate digimon bowed upon the party's approach.

"Has there been any change?" Wizardmon questioned once he was nearer the guards.

"No Sir, it has only grown closer, but its approach it slow." One of the ultimate's explained showing great respect to his superior.

Wizardmon nodded then waved his hand, indicating to the guards to open the doors. 

The BlueMeramon moved quickly and pushed the great iron doors open. The doors were heavy and squeaked on the great hinges before clanging against the inside walls of the northern watchtower.

Once the doors were fully open the group made their way inside. The entire room was made of solid stone carved from the mountain. It was a large rectangular shaped room and on both long walls windows were carved in the shape of large hexagrams. The windows stopped right before the walls rose up into the arched ceiling. Large iron chains hung from the high ceiling down low, stopping only twenty feet before the ground. From each chain there was a claw with three hands and held in the center of these claws were violet orbs which became ablaze with white light once the sun's light ceased to shine through the windows above. Near both of the long walls were two stone tables, also carved and chiseled from the mountain itself, upon each table were neatly laid papers, a few silver goblets, and iron candle holders lad at each corner with five silver candles upon them.

Yamato looked around; taking note that there were currently no others within the large stone room then his attention fell back upon Wizardmon.

"I was surprised when the storm came upon the coast, but that is not what fully concerned me. It was not the storm itself but the feeling of dread which overcame me when the watch guards alerted me to its approach." The wizard explained to his silent companions as he led them to the center of the room.

In the center of the room was a large circular iron staircase, which lead from the floor up into an opening in the ceiling. The staircase was wide and tall, made to feet the needs of larger and smaller digimon alike. 

"Let us go see this thing which has caused so much fear." Yamato announced to his company as Wizardmon led him up the circular stairs. 

As Yamato climbed the stairs he extended his mind, allowing himself to feel, taste, and smell the air about him. In less then a second he was overcome with the same unexplainable fear as his guards. It flooded his mind and brought a chill to his body, but he contained himself, remaining unmoved on the outside.

It was not long before the stairs were behind them and the party was upon the watchtower. 

They spread across the stone tower, which was circular in shape and had an iron roof above it that rose and pointed into the sky like the tip of a spear. Two wide walls spread from the left and the right, and there were several digimon sitting upon the walls, their eyes turned to the north.

Though he had been told by several of its coming, nothing could have fully braced him for the sight of it. Shadows blacker then the blackest night were slowly spreading over the South. The star light fought against the coming shadows, but their soft glow was not enough, and their light met the shadows in an explosion of blue lightening. The deep blue lightening was not quite as wild and damaging as it was when the shadows battled the sun, but the many stars still fought for their right to give small illumination to the world below.

With the coming shadows a freezing wind blew over the land and Yamato felt himself shudder as a piercing chill came over him. Concern and fear filled the young Lord's heart as he pondered what this odd change of nature could mean. His crystal eyes scanned over the northern horizon, which was now indistinguishable from the shadowed heavens. His eyes started from the northwest then moved to the northeast where another sight among the shadows caught his interest. 

The moon was rising in the east; its light and shape seemed to penetrate the shadows as if they were not truly there at all. But the sight of the waning moon was no welcomed thing for as it rose and met the darkened sky its color changed from a fiery orange to a deep red. 

"Look the moon!" a SnowGaburimon, one of the watchtower's guards, announced from his place on the right wall.

At his cry all occupants of the tower turned their attention to the east, many of them gasping or crying in awe and despair at the sight of the cursed moon. 

From behind him Yamato could hear Ogremon mumbling and fidgeting as he had in the throne room. In frustration Yamato turned quickly around and grabbed the sailor digimon roughly by the arm before throwing him to the ground.

"Take him! I want to know every detail of his first encountered with this _storm_." He ordered turning toWizardmon, knowing the telepath would have the best results with the distraught champion. 

Wizardmon nodded then snapped his fingers, calling for two of the tower guards. A Devimon and a Soulmon appeared from the wall, each roughly pulling Ogremon off of the ground by his shoulders. Wizardmon then turned and walked down the circular staircase with Devimon and Soulmon dragging the dumbfounded ogre behind them.

Once this was taken care of Yamato turned to Renamon, his anger cooled once the annoyance of the sailor digimon had been removed. "Have your scouts gather as much information as possible from within the borders of our territory. It is obvious that this is no natural storm, we must find out its cause and where it came from."

Renamon nodded grimly fearing the worse from the shadow's presence before teleporting off of the tower along with BlackRenamon.

"The storm comes from the North, and yet it is the East that we struggle with. Is it possible that Xuanwumon has sided with the Azulongmon?" WereGarurumon questioned as his yellow eyes fell upon his partner.

"I will not jump to conclusion." Yamato answered calmly while his sight remained on the crimson moon. "I will not charge this against the North or the East, for now." He explained fearing what his scouts would find.

~*~*~

Torchl light illuminated a darkened court. The orange flames burnt upon oil in large iron bowls, the oil managed to sustain the fire despite the wailing wind's attempts to blow them out. The large bowls hung from thick chains, which were attached to a rim that circled the court. The light was defiance against the darkness, which had claimed the sky, and they served their purpose well, as the two people within the court were able to see even with the great Cimmerian darkness.

Standing in the center of the court amid the dancing flames was a tall man clad in white robes which fluttered around his slender frame in the gale. His eyes which were normally as gentle and blue as the clearest summer sky were now narrowed in anger and ablaze in the orange light of the torches.

"How can you still plan to meet with the ambassadors?" the man cried up into the sky, his voice racked with dread.

Emotionless crimson eyes looked down upon the man. These eyes belong to a great beast, a long magnificent serpent with a body of blue wind and white cloud and a dark blue and yellow masked face. The serpent took in a deep breath before calmly replying to the man below. "He should be given a chance to explain himself. I will not deny Lord Yamato a last opportunity to repent and let go of his pride." 

"A chance to explain himself?" the man repeated with more composure then his companion had expected. "Azulongmon you have given him plenty of opportunities to abandon his pride for the greater good, and he has denied you." The man argued to the great serpent floating above the court. "These unusual events in the sky must be an evil act of his, he is trying to intimidate us."

Azulongmon's dragon eyes scanned over the heaven's around and above him. Even his gaze could not pierce the shadows that stretched over the sky like a thick curtain, blocking out the light of the stars. From a distance the moon shone like a sanguinary stone, its light falling upon the black clouds like blood flowing from an open wound. The once beautiful digital sky was now cursed and tainted with some unseen malice. The strange events in the sky had lead to pandemonium upon all regions and most held the South at fault, despite the fact that scouts had learned that even the South was drowned in darkness.

"It would seem logical that these strange events would be the work of Lord Yamato, but I do not believe that he would have the will nor even the power to shroud the whole world in darkness. I feel this evil goes beyond him." the dragon replied thoughtfully. He would not deny that he had lost faith with the young Lord over the last year, but that loss would not lead him to rash decisions. 

To most outside of the South Yamato was either viewed as evil, weak, or careless. His deeds in the battle against Deamon had been forgotten as many of his people began to roam about the world, stirring up trouble and eventually turning back to wicked ways. With no enemy to hate and no war to fight the Nightmare Soldiers grew restless and Yamato took no efforts to control them as they began to mercilessly attack villages and sometimes even forts and cities. When Azulongmon demanded that Yamato allow agents of the East to come in to the South and do what Yamato seemed incapable of doing, a great tension rose between the two regions. If Yamato refused to control his people Azulongmon felt that he would have to take matters into his own hands, but the young Lord refused this offer and denied any ambassadors from the East entrance to the South. 

In order to control his people Yamato called the Nightmare Soldiers back to the South, most returned but the few that did not continue with their petty attacks, causing chaos where ever they went. It was not long before this behavior grew even more out of hand, causing the West and the North to take sides with the East. Now Yamato stood alone, still refusing the East any control over his people. Soon after this the once beloved Digidestined of Friendship offered to send his own troops to put a stop to the rouge Nightmare Soldiers, however this offer was refused by the three Digi-gods, leaving Yamato without control over the situation. Eventually the rouges were destroyed or captured, but Azulongmon still demanded that the three Digi-gods be permitted into the South's courts. Yamato still denied them and still would not allow any outsider entrance to the South. As time past Azulongmon grew more persistent and tension grew even heavier between the East and the South. Now the two regions were on the brink of war, their final negotiations were to take place the next day. Azulongmon had hoped to bring an end to the stand off during these negotiations, however the new events in the sky complicated the matter, and now war seemed inevitable.

"If it was not him then who?" the man questioned in desperation. In truth he did not want a war, but he also grew tired of innocent creatures suffering under the hands of Nightmare Soldiers whether they are rouge or not. He wanted the digimon he loved to be able to walk freely upon the world, not live in fear that their neighbor could be plotting their demise.

"I'm not certain." Azulongmon answered his companion honestly, there was so much that even the mega digimon did not know. He was wiser then most, but even his wisdom could not unravel the mystery behind the shadows. "A war between the two strongest regions would benefit many. Amid the chaos of war any number of new leaders promising better ways could rise and take the hearts of our war weary people by means of propaganda. But I will have to think more on the matter. I will not rule out the possibility of the South, however, I prefer facts to theories." He explained logically showing his true worth as a leader.

The man nodded in agreement finding his Digi-god's arguments wise, but even with this wisdom a great curiosity came upon the man and he timidly spoke to the great dragon above him. "Azulongmon, might I ask you a question?" 

At this Azulongmon looked intrigued, "Of course Gennia, what is on your mind?" he responded with a smile.

"You were made from the wisdom and might of the Digi-Core," the man began, only deepening the megas interest, "So why is it that you could not simply seek his aid in such times, surely he would know the cause of this chaos and how to end it."

At this Azulongmon chuckled then smile, although a wave of bitterness passed through him he did not let it show upon his features. "That is a complicated story." The digi-god explained softly, "You see Gennia, the other Digi-gods and I were made of the Digi-Core, but we were not made for it. We were created and given a region to attend to. How we choose to deal with this region was our own choice. The Digi-core set the world back in motion, made us, and then let us be. I tried to dissuadeZhuqiaomon, the youngest of my kindred from seeking the Digi-Core's aid in the rule of his region, but he paid no heed to my counsel. And so now we have the Nightmare Soldiers, also made of the Digi-Core, but more importantly made for the Digi-Core. Zhuqiaomon has no say in the ways of the South, Yamato rules it under the will of the Digi-Core."

At this explanation Gennia seemed both confused and fascinated. "So you hold no loyalty to the Digi-Core?" he questioned in amazement.

Azulongmon sighed, he wasn't certain of how to explain this in ways that would make sense for his servant. "I do what I was made to do Gennia. It is true that I do not necessarily follow the philosophies of the Digi-Core, but that does not mean I am lacking in loyalty to it. A great deal of my philosophies were influenced by a digimon of the Ancient Race. He was the first digimon to be swayed to the Digi-Core's ideals, however, as time past he found many of the ideals ill wrought and turned to beliefs of his own making."

"So do you serve this digimon?" Gennia questioned further amazed at what he was learning. 

Azulongmon smiled once more, finally seeing his servant's intents. The man wished to know where his Master's loyalties lied. 

Over the years Gennia had begun to understand that those in power were merely servants of higher powers, and where the line ended he had yet to figure out. He had learned that beings were divided into three groups. There were grand puppet masters, who seemed to pull the strings on all things, those that served the puppet masters, and the few who resisted and fought against the puppet masters. There were no neutrals, if you were not one fighting against the puppet masters then you were a pawn of them. It did not matter if you knew you were in servitude or not, you either fought power or you were a slave to it, there were no exceptions.

"I serve the East and the Digital World, Gennia. You will find many surprises in this new chapter of the Digital World. You will find that most you thought you had figured out are really far more complicated then you imagined. This impending war might very well strip off all mask forcing us to reveal our true selves, which we have long since kept hidden. It is not in the height of your life, but in the presence of death that your true character comes out." The great digi-god explained as a great sorrow entered his voice.

"Now go Gennia and rest. Do not fear the inevitable, instead try to think of the possibilities beyond it."

At this command Gennia bowed to his liege then turned and walked towards the great door of the court. 'It is not the inevitable, but the possibilities beyond it that I fear.' The man thought hopelessly to himself as he left his liege among the blacken clouds.

~*~*~

The minutes began to drag on so that time seemed to have frozen while restless warriors thoughts continued racing through their minds. There was so much to consider and no one fully wanted to jump to dangerous conclusion, but fear often brings a need for placing blame, and it was easiest to blame those who were not there. So as the time past slowly and the warriors waited they found their minds drifting to malice for enemies they were not even certain existed.

There were so many unanswered questions. What was the cause of the storm in the sky? Was it only hovering over the South or were the other regions suffering as well? Why did the moon appear imbrued in blood? These questions only added kindle to the flame of pandemonium, which was sweeping across the Southern lands. Activists were already standing before crowds preaching of how their doom was nigh. Brigades were forming into ranks waiting for the order to attack, an order which most believed would come soon. Some of the less then admirable outsides sat amongst one another whispering of how Lord Yamato's pride had brought their doom. But talk of open rebellion never arose in their meetings, as it was obvious that they alone found fault with their ruling Lord. The rest of the South though uneased and weary of these new events still remained faithful to their Lord and were willing to fight and die for him. To the peoples of the South this was but the first assault of many to come from their enemy. War was now inevitable.

The four great Citadels were buzzing with activity as many Soldiers returned to their post and politicians and captains talked feverishly about this coming war. New regiments strengthened the harbors and coast while all land outside of Forbidden Valley was emptied. The Nightmare Soldiers came into the fortified valley in vast numbers, pouring into the land like a flood. The reserves and militia reported to the Citadel they were assigned to while freshly trained soldiers worked their way out hoping to strengthen the outer defenses of the Southern Continent by creating blockades along the coast and posting more reserves at the harbors. This entire process took no less than three hours to be organized and put underway. The stationing of troops would be completed by the end of the night leaving the minds of the armies to deal with the new reserves and militia. 

The storm had fully cloaked the land less than four hours ago, but it had only taken fifteen minutes for orders to come from the Great Hall to the four Citadels. The orders were to strengthen the outer defenses and call in all civilians from the more vulnerable lands outside of Forbidden Valley. Despite the large numbers being moved the orders were carried out very smoothly with the Nightmare Soldiers remaining calm and respectful to their authority and peers. By the time the red moon would sink beneath the horizon the entire South would be organized and in place for even the most damaging of attacks. 

All that was left to do now was to wait. It was waiting that caused time to stand still. Waiting that feed fear and anger. Waiting that had kept the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers and his commanding General on edge.

"Stop doing that," a young voice asked softly, "You're going to make me nervous."

At these words the sound of two large feet pounding upon the onyx floor silenced and a quick sigh escaped from a gruff voice. 

"You're not already nervous?" WereGarurumon questioned with a kind smile.

At this questioned the first one to speak looked up, strands of golden hair slipped over his crystal eyes, which were calm and stern. "We've all been anticipating something for a while, I almost find it relieving to have the stillness and silence broken by a visible oppressor." His young voice radiated with serenity despite the falter in his gaze. 

A look of pity spread over the ultimate werewolf's face, but his partner ignored it, choosing to distract himself with the deck of cards in his hands. His long nimble fingers shuffled the cards quickly as he worked in several dealers' tricks, hoping that by doing this his friend would not see the shaking in his hands.

WereGarurumon looked on in disapproval at the sight of his partner, Lord, and friend. The young man was sitting on the throne room floor with his legs spread out and his right elbow leaning on the first step which led to his throne. To the first glance the teen looked like a prince who was raised in a magnificent palace and was fully comfortable in treating his home however he saw fit, but WereGarurumon knew better. He knew that despite how comfortable Yamato was in the South he never fully got over the regrets of leaving his home in the real world.

For over a year the teen had tried to carry the weights of both the real world and his responsibility in the Digital World, but after a while the stress of this double life began to take its toll. When the first real signs of tension between the East and South arose Yamato decided to make the Digital World his permanent residence. His parents had oddly enough taken his choice well. Yamato's father was always attempting to help the Chosen Children in their struggles by any means he could. He often wrote fake excuses for absences at school and helped the children cover with other parents. Yamato believed that he did this to help make up for all the years he had neglected his children. Yamato's mom wasn't quite as comfortable with the idea but she had been trying to get in her older teen's good graces for years and arguing with him would have only sabotage her efforts.

The Digidestined had been more or less supportive. Some, even after all these years, had not grown comfortable with the idea of one of their own being in league with those they still deemed enemies. Takure had some difficulty with his brother's choice, but he remained strong and supportive, and Yamato still managed to walk the younger blonde to school every morning and always reserved his Saturdays just for him. Taichi's feelings had been hurt more then he was willing to admit, already he had felt as though he was loosing his best friend. But even with the pain Yamato's choice had caused him he still carried on with a smile trying to be supportive while convincing everyone that he was happy for his friend.

Yamato had been so concerned with explaining to his brother why he needed to leave that he hadn't realize just how much his departure had hurt his best friend. Tai managed to keep his pain hidden carefully, the few visits the young Lord managed to make to see him were never enough to uncover the cause of the Digidestined of Courage's pain. WereGarurumon had noticed the change in the leader of the Digidestined, but Yamato had been too preoccupied with preventing a war from spreading over the world he so loved to really see his friend's suffering.

"There is no better way to instill fear then to block out the light. This is an intimidation tactic. Who ever planned it certainly knows how to cause disorder." Yamato spoke causally as he continued to flip through his cards.

WereGarurumon shook his head slightly abandoning any further thoughts of the other Digidestined and returning his attention to his Lord.

"I felt it before it arrived." the ultimate digimon whispered as his mind traveled back to the event with Renamon in the small office.

At this Yamato looked up his eyes perplexed and questioning. "What do you mean?" 

"In the office with Renamon, a cold wind blew through me like the breath of the dead. The shadows seemed to magnify and close around me while the flames of our candles grew dim. The light began to look like burning blood and it seemed like there were eyes all around me, looking into my thoughts. I think it was an omen of this storm." The stripped digimon explained thoughtfully. 

Yamato looked at his partner in amazement before pushing himself off of the step and into a sitting position. "Why are you only mentioning this now?" he questioned in concern, hoping that there was no spell placed upon his partner.

WereGarurumon laughed nervously before a sheepish grin spread across his face. "I kind of forgot until a moment ago." He explained with his grin only growing as his blonde partner rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I wonder why you were able to sense it and no one else was." Yamato commented more to himself then to his partner. He realized quickly that he could not come up with any decent answer so he decided to drop the issue for the moment. He stood from the floor, a small sigh escaping his lips as he stretched. He hadn't slept in fours days his mind being too troubled with the negotiations with the East to allow him any rest.

"I wonder how Sorcermon is doing?" WereGarurumon thought aloud as his thoughts drifted to the absent General. "I hope the East at least has the decency to treat him with respect." The werewolf added with a growl as if to indicate what he would do if something were to happen to his fellow General.

"The East may be arrogant but they are still civilized, they will treat our ambassador with respect." Yamato stated with confidence.

Silence fell back into the throne room, however, this silence did not last long as it was soon interrupted by the sound of the great throne room doors being pushed open. WereGarurumon and Yamato turned their attention to the door to see Renamon, followed by Wizardmon and BlackRenamon enter the throne room.

Yamato decided to waste no time with pleasantries and quickly turned to questioning the new arrivals. "What did you find out?" he asked seriously as the three new digimon approached the waiting Lord and General.

"Scouts of Gargoylemon and Devidramon searched the sky. The clouds are impenetrable and the lighting damaging. Some of the weaker scouts did not return, we believe it is because of the lighting. Thankfully Gargoylemon's mystical powers were able to shield them from the lighting while Devidramon's thick scales proved adequate to protect them. The majority of them made it to the borders of our territory and they report that the darkness covers as far as their eyes can see." Renamon gave her report earning her nods from all other parties in the room.

"So it is possible that we are not the only ones suffering from the unnatural event in the sky." Yamato commented thoughtfully, feeling some relief from that fact but also new of fear.

"I am afraid there is more my Lord." Renamon continued, using Yamato's proper title in front of the two underlings. 

Attention in the room returned to the fox digimon and she continued her report. "At your later request I sent Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, and Mephismon to the three islands. Kuzuhamon reported back first from the isle of tombs, Inquiet Sepulcral, apparently there was a great unsettling in the land of the dead. Anubismon reported that he had sent out his own scouts to the North and would report to us as soon as he had discovered something." 

"So he suspects Northern influence?" WereGarurumon question in surprise, Xuanwumon had always proven to be just and reasonable, to view him as a threat seemed outrageous.

"There is more." Renamon stated silencing any further questions before they could arise. "Mephismon was the second to report back. He explained that the armies of the desert island of Yermar were forming at the various stone fortresses on the island. Pharaohmon reports that he is preparing for war and will aid us by any mean possible. He offered no further explanation. Sakuyamon was the last to return and she reported that the capital city of the island of Iris had been attack and many things left there in ruin. The Lady Ophanimon refused to speak with Sakuyamon she simply gave her this letter," Renamon paused a moment as she produced a white envelope with the holy stamp of Iris upon it. "She said that it was for your eyes alone my Lord." The fox explained as she walked to the teen and handed him the letter.

Yamato took the letter silently but made no move to open the envelope instead he turned to BlackRenamon knowing that his General had completed her report. "What of you?" he questioned still showing a great level of poise and dignity as he learned very much and very little all at once.

BlackRenamon stood at attention then offer her report. "All troops and reserves are in place. The civilians are still evacuating the outside lands, finding accommodation for all of them within the continent proved difficult at first, but we have managed to house them by putting them into military housing as the soldier head to strengthen the harbor and outer defenses. Many of the civilians are signing up as either militia or soldiers. MarineDevimon report that the ocean needs greater defenses and that the islands in Southern territory are currently vulnerable. The MarineDevimon request reserves for the forts on the islands as shipping civilians from the islands will be far too difficult with the storm bringing danger to any ocean journey." BlackRenamon ended her report with a bow then stood silently.

"The newly enlisted militia and troops need to be trained quickly, they will be used to strengthen the outer islands. In the mean time I want the navy on full alert and blockades placed around the border of our territory as defense for the islands. With any luck we will be able to have a safe means of passage for the civilians to come to the main continent." Yamato explained quickly knowing that his answer would only serve as a temporary solution, but at the moment they had to make decisions and could not wait for a better and more organized way to deal with their currently inner affairs.

"And what were you able to get out of our dear captain?" Yamato questioned Wizardmon showing no respect for the pirate under the wizard's control.

"It is very strange," the wizard began as he recalled his session with Ogremon. "When I went into his mind I found that amid the chaos and fear a part of him was sleeping. I can't be certain but I believe that his memories have somehow been repressed." 

"Is there a way to resurface his memories?" WereGarurumon asked curiously feeling a sense of dread at the coming of this new information.

"There is but it is beyond me." Wizardmon answered truthfully. "Who ever caused this repression has great power. He not only forced Ogremon's memories into submission but he also put a sort of spell upon his conscience, which is why he seems frantic and afraid. I alone do not have the skill to work past this wizardry." 

The group remained silent within the throne room once Wizardmon had finished his report. This new information provided no answers to the many questions circling their minds.

"It is possible that this Ogremon holds nothing of value to us but I will not take that chance. I am going to order Sorcermon's return on the day after tomorrow, perhaps a circle can awake our dear friends troubled memories." Yamato commented thoughtfully.

"A circle with him as the main host should certainly prove sufficient." Wizardmon agreed with confidence.

Yamato looked back at the wizard and added, "Since you are already familiar with the case you will be the second, I will allow Sorcermon to choice his third party for the circle." 

Wizardmon nodded then stood off to the side knowing that his place in the meeting had ended.

After deciding that there was nothing further to be done with the Ogremon Yamato turned to BlackRenamon. "Continue to over see the evacuation and placement of troops. Alert the office here of any complications and inform them as soon as the evacuation is completed. As far as the troops, have the Citadels continue with enlisting and training and move as many as can be spared to the harbor. Let the office know as soon as the reserves are ready so that we can have them shipped to the islands." 

BlackRenamon nodded, it would be her responsibility to draw up the official order and present it to Renamon to make certain it cover their Lord's desires. She made certain to take any every detail of the teen's command knowing that any lesser details could be ironed out with Renamon.

Lastly Yamato turned to Renamon. "Have the MarineDevimon expand their rounds and report back every three hours. I want to know everything that happens in our waters. Gargoylemon and Devidramon can continue making rounds in the air, but have reports prepared from them other every hour. As for the three Islands continue communication with them, anything they know I want to know." He explained making it evident in his tone that there was no room for error.

After these orders were fully given Yamato turned away from the waiting party. Silently he walked over to the wall of the throne room, which was painted, with the legacy of the South. 

After a few moments it became evident that the teen had lost all interest in the other members of the room so WereGarurumon immediately assumed control and turned to Wizardmon and BlackRenamon. "You're dismissed." He ordered sternly but respectfully gaining him a bow from the two underlings.

Seconds later both Wizardmon and BlackRenamon had left the throne room and both great doors were shut with orders given to the guards outside not to disturb the Generals and Lord within.

WereGarurumon growled slightly in agitation before walking up to his partner and standing beside him. At first the two said nothing, Yamato's eyes seemed fixed upon the painting on the wall.

"Such a dismal past." The teen finally spoke, his voice soft and distant. "More despair then joy, more loss then triumph. All the oppression of this world seems to fall upon us, weighing our people down and leaving us in constant fear. I am tired of our relationships with other regions being based upon fear and not trust." 

WereGarurumon looked down at his partner, trying not to focus on how much he had grown, how he was no longer a lost boy but a young man. "Is that why you refused Azulongmon's demands for influence in our internal affairs?" the general question. No one had ever stopped to ask the blonde why he chose the more difficult path, some assumed it was pride others felt it was a sacrifice for the well being of his people.

At this question Yamato turned around and walk closer to the center of the room all the while with his head down. "I had no idea it would go this far. I wanted unity through trust and understanding… I had no idea I could be so naïve." He whispered softly as though his strength was slowly leaving him.

"It was inevitable Matt." WereGarurumon tried to argue, "Even if you had allowed Azulongmon this power it would have only made him want more. After all if you give a dragon a sacrifice he's still going to want to destroy you village." 

At this metaphor both Yamato and Renamon turned to look at the ultimate digimon who was now grinning sheepishly.

"Or something like that…" the werewolf added with a chuckle, of course this did not stop Yamato from looking at him as though he were crazy.

"You said that you were going to have Sorcermon return the eve after tomorrow, however the negotiations are not scheduled to end for another four days." Renamon commented bringing the two partners' attention back to the task at hand.

"In light of these new events I myself will leave for the East midday tomorrow so that I might attend that evening's conference. I have a feeling that the negotiations will last no longer then two days at the most." Yamato explained earning him looks of concern from his friends.

"Matt, your presence at the negotiation will be viewed as hostile," WereGarurumon tried to argue but was cut off by his partner's angered response.

"I don't care! Azulongmon holds the councils so everything that is said comes directly from him, I want to show the outside world that I do have an interest in external affairs. I also want to deal with the pandemonium this storm in the sky surely has caused. Charges will be placed against us and I will answer those charges." The young Lord seemed stern in his decision but that did not deter his Generals from trying to persuade him otherwise.

"A trip to the East would be viewed as a great opportunity by our foes. Any assassination attempts would be difficult to deal with on foreign soil not to mention your absents could cause an unsettlement within our troops." Renamon supported WereGarurumon, believing that the odds would be better if both discouraged this idea.

Yamato shook his head as if to silently dismiss his friends concerns and argument. "I need to be there, Azulongmon wants me there. I am certain of it." He explained, his voice returning to it normal soft tone, "And if any coward wishes to kill me then let him step out of the light and face me. I will personally deal with any complication such as those. As far as the South goes, the people will remain calm if the two of you remain calm." with this said Yamato turned to his partner. "You will be in charge in my absence, keep the people calm and the preparations moving."

WereGarurumon nodded in reply to this command. 

"I am going to my room to seek some peace before I leave tomorrow, do not disturb me unless it is truly important."

With this command Yamato walked towards the side exit to the throne room and disappeared into the secret dark corridors of the great hall.

Once the teen was gone Renamon turned to WereGarurumon. "What of that letter from Lady Ophanimon?" 

"I have a feeling it was more personal then official." WereGarurumon answered honestly.

"He does not deserve this pain." Renamon stated sadly as her eyes drifted towards the side exit.

"None of us do." WereGarurumon replied evenly. "Come on lets get to work. Much must be done before he leaves tomorrow."

"What do you think will happen once the council begins." Renamon questioned as she turned back to her superior.

WereGarurumon sighed in exhaustion and worry. "I don't know. Somehow I doubt any good will come of these talks, whether he is there or not." He explained honestly, "But let us not concern ourselves with that now, for now all we can do is wait and see what tomorrow brings."

Renamon nodded in agreement and the two Generals left the throne room ready to serve their Lord by any means necessary.

~*~*~

Something you might have noticed is how I now refer to Matt as Yamato when writing in third person or when certain characters refer to him. In his role as Lord he will be referred to as Yamato however his Generals, fellow Digidestined, and family will continue to call him Matt. Another thing is that Matt refers to the Digi-Core as "her", Gennia as "him", and Azulongmon as "it". Basically the Digi-Core is ultimately genderless and will be referred as different titles by different characters. 

A lot of this chapter was also meant to show you that Matt does in fact rule a country. In this fic you will see him performing a lot of official duties and there will be more structure to the way I present various governments and militaries. Now go review, again if you have any question feel free to ask them. If the questions are going to be answered sometime during the fic then you more then likely will not receive a direct reply. This does not mean I do not take notice of the question it simply means that by answering it I could ruin some of the plot. I hope that makes sense. 

Oh I do have a few questions.

Is this a good length for chapters or would you prefer them to be longer/shorter. Give me a range of length you prefer and I'll try to adjust to it. If you really don't care one way or other then the chapters will continue to be inconsistent as far as length. I realized that towards the end of Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers I was getting very descriptive. Let me know if you like lots of description or prefer more action and plot movement. I'm trying to find a good balance between descriptions and plot advancements. Lastly let me know what you think of the character development throughout the fic. Basically tell me if you like the way characters are changing and growing or if I need to rout back more towards their original characters. Hopefully there won't be any extreme ooc-ness but sometimes it's hard for me to tell if I've lost the essences of a character. 

Well that's enough for me. Please review, any and all critiquing is highly welcome. (I am working on my spelling and grammar problems but to quote my English professor… "You can use any dictionary they're all pretty good and you can use any grammar they're all pretty bad"). Hehehe… I think you had to be there, but anyway review and hopeful updates will come quicker now.


	3. Visions: Lost and Loathed

A/N: well everyone seems pretty content with the way things are going so far, so I'll just continue to let the fic write itself. Thank you everyone for letting me know what you want, it helps keep me focused. Let's see here, this is kind of another boring chapter, man I've been making that the trend lately. But I hate rushing into the plot without giving decent background, which your probably realized from Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers seeing how it took me forever to make Matt the new Lord and even longer to have the other Digidestined learn of it. Anyway this is another development chapter, it's mostly meant to introduce the others and kind of move everyone a little closer to the big confrontation. 

Sorry EllaJ.W there's still no good brotherly love moments yet, but I did through in some sibling love to tie you over until Matt and TK reunite.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, but things do change…

~*~*~

Total darkness encompassed everything, wrapping the air itself in a black blanket. Eternity felt short and meaningless compared to this imperishable eclipse. The darkness filled everything, even your very soul, making you forget the meaning of light and the gift of vision. The perpetual black seemed to confine you, chaining you to its effects, and yet you could still feel yourself wandering blindly through it. You could feel your hands cutting through the still air in search of something solid. But the groping and crawling did nothing; there was nothing to find amid the eternal night. Finally the effects of the blindness takes its toil and you can see no other option but to cry out into the void around you, hoping that something will hear your peals and take pity upon you.

So that is what she did. She forced her voice to break the silence within the darkness. She shouted out a "Hello", praying that she would be heard. Her cry crashed around her, echoing back ten times as loud. The sound was so overwhelming that she was forced to bring her hands to her ears in order to block out the blast. However these efforts to save her sensitive eardrums from the pounding abuse of her own voice were useless, the sound slipped past her hands and into her ears. Finally the echo died away leaving a sharp ringing in its place. 

She realized quickly her mistake and so she lowered her trembling hands slowly and a note not to speak again. Now she had no other choice but to crawl and grope blindly in the darkness. She had no other choice but to search the endless void, she could not call for help, the punishment for such an effort would be far worse than the reward could make up for. 

As she crawled she felt her bare knees and hands rubbing raw, as thought she were skidding across rough concrete, but she could feel nothing beneath her. It was as though she was floating and yet she still felt her skin splitting. She wanted to cry, but she feared the pain her whimpers would cause and so she remained as silent as possible. 

For what seemed like hours she crawled and searched the darkness, but nothing entered her path. Finally she felt her strength leave her and she fell to her stomach and curled into a tight ball, burring her face in her abused hands. Tears of fear slipped from her eyes, stinging the raw flesh on her hands, but she ignored the pain as she allowed her mind to wander. She was so confused. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. She didn't even know if this was real. She only knew that she wanted it to end. She wanted the darkness to peal away. She wanted to be back in her bed, with the comfort of knowing that her older brother was sleeping right above her on the top bunk. She wanted the darkness to end, but for some reason this only seemed to cause it to grow.

It wasn't until she began to shiver that she realized how cold it had become. Before it was neither cold or warm, but now she felt the stillness interrupted by a chilling breeze. Cautiously she removed her hands, which were now sticky with blood, from her tear-streaked face and looked around. To her surprise the darkness was gone. The endless black had been replaced by many shades of gray. 

She now found herself lying on a cold brick floor. There was a ceiling above here with many holes, rays of dull light beamed through the holes allowing her to observe her soundings. Her ruby eyes still sparkled with unshed tears as she took in every detail of the room. 

It appeared to be some short of courtroom. There was a section for the jury and a bench for the judge, both of which were made of charred wood, as though fire had tried, but failed, to reduce them to ash. Upon the walls hung faded and dirty tapestries, which concealed parts of the old, crack, brick walls. 

After scanning over the room she turned her attention to the floor which too was crack and dirty. Some time past before she finally willed herself to get up. Slowly she moved to sit up stirring the dust beneath her, which caused her to cough. To her relief though the sound of her coughing did not come echoing back as her voice did when she cried out into the darkness.

Once she had settled her nerves she willed herself to stand. Her legs shook beneath her but she ignored it. The wind continued to blow a piercing cold, but she paid no mind to it. Instead she cast one last glance at the room around her, before her eyes finally fell upon the courtroom's door, the only article in the room which seemed clean and whole.

She bit her lip in thought as she forced herself to walk to the door. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all of her courage and then pushed the door open.

Everything was void of color. The world stood before her as a sea of lifeless gray. Above tenebrous clouds hung low in the sky, creating a wall between heaven and earth. The sun fought desperately to penetrate this wall, but ultimately it was no match. The day's lamp still managed to send light to the otherwise blackened world, however, the light came down tainted and livid. 

A loud harsh gale blew like the breath of a demon upon her, and she was forced to wrap her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to remain warm. Other than the wind there was no sound coming from the city before her.

She didn't recognize the city, but it didn't matter, instinct told her that she was in the Digital World. She required no conformation, she simply knew that the ruined before her was the world that she had strove to protect since she was a young child. 

The lurid scene was more horrifying than she had ever imagined. Not even the combined effort of the Dark Masters had reduced the world to such a bleak existence. The city before her looked like a graveyard. The metropolis was made up of abandoned and broken buildings. It reminded her of the pictures she had seen in history books and on the news. Pictures of the effects of war and how it leaves nothing but death behind it. 

She knew now that it was coming. War was on the world's doorstep, and this would be the end result. A world once flourishing and beautiful would become nothing more than a phantom. 

Finally she fell to her knees and began to weep. Not even the power of Light could save the Digital World from itself. How could good prevail when there is no evil? How could light survive when it is divided between so many and abused by all? This was their future, a world of lifeless gray.

"Kari?"

The sound broke through the wind, silencing the gale's howl.

"Come on Kari, wake up."

The livid clouds rolled back and a bright golden sun shone down upon the world, giving her hope, then the vision vanished and she was met with a comforting darkness and the warmth of her blankets.

She moaned softly before her eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her vision to clear, but once the blur was gone the ruby orbs focused on two chocolate brown eyes, staring at her with great concern.

She blinked a couple of times as she tried to clear her mind of the dream that had caused her so much distress. Finally she found herself calm again and was able to slowly push herself up into a sitting position. 

"Tai," she whimpered softly as she looked into her older brother's worried eyes.

Instantly relief flooded into Tai's dark brown eyes, and a small smile pulled at his lips. "Thank goodness you're awake," he expressed as he pulled his younger sister into his arms, "I was beginning to worry there for a moment." He confessed, allowing his emotions to dance freely in his voice.

Kari returned her brother's embrace, gripping at his shirt tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tai it was so horrible!" she moaned sadly.

Tai stroked his sister's back trying to calm her, "It's okay, it was only a dream." 

He tried to sound strong and in control, but within he was breaking down as well. He had woke nearly half an hour ago to the sound of his sister's whimpers and when he tried to wake her she didn't stir. He was almost tempted to get his mother, but he knew his sister's dream was no common nightmare. Kari often suffered from visions. They could never truly figure out what had caused the young Child of Light to have this "gift". Izzy had brought up the theory that perhaps when the Digital Entity had possessed her it left some sort of inscription upon her, causing Kari to perhaps see through the Entity's eyes. Whether or not this was true was never proven, but to Tai what caused the visions didn't matter. All that mattered was his sister suffered and he could do nothing about it.

Kari cried on her brother's should for some time, gaining strength from his courage. Once she felt her nerves settle and the tears stop, she slowly pulled away, then whipped her reddened check with the long sleeve of her light pink pajama top.

Tai continued to stare at his sister with concern as she lowered her head, fixing her gaze upon her yellow comforter. He wanted to wait until she was ready to talk, but it seemed like she had slipped into some sort of trance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned gently. He didn't want her to feel obligated to talk to him if she really didn't want to, but he hated seeing her in any sort of pain. He would gladly take on a hundred times more suffering if it meant she would never have to suffer again, but unfortunately he could find no way of rescuing her from her pain, and so all he could do was stand by her and help carry the burden.

"I," she began shakily. She wasn't even certain if she wanted to remember the vision, let alone discuss it. But the worry in her brother's eyes pained her greatly, and she knew she had to do something to ease his worry. "I saw the Digital World. It had been ravaged and raped by war. There was nothing left but ruin." She whispered softly.

She was fifteen now. No longer a child but a young woman. She had fought wars, led rebels, and was a lady of the court. While other girls her age were concerned with appearance, boys, and popularity, she focused her thoughts upon keeping peace between governments, fighting off evil should it ever reappear in the world, and protecting two worlds from darkness. No one so young should be concerned with such things, and yet she could not imagine her life without these burdens.

Tai felt his insides grow cold with fear. The very thought that a war would break out in the Digital World was more than he could stand to consider. He was the leader of the Digidestined. He was responsible for all the Chosen Children. What would he do if one of his own stood against the very system that he swore to protect? Quickly he shook his head, banishing the thought. His sister was suffering; it was selfish of him to dwell on his own fears while she was haunted but such grief.

"Kari," she addressed his sister calmly as he rose his hand to her face. Gently he whipped away what was left of her tears and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I know it all seems hopeless now, but we have to have faith. Matt is one of us, he'll find away to avoid this war." He spoke in full confidence. He was convinced that his best friend would appease Azulongmon, after all, giving in a little was better than war.

"But what if he doesn't Tai?" she questioned almost desperately, "What if there is a war? Where will we stand? Both Azulongmon and Matt have kept us in the dark about practically everything. Where do we stand if they go to war?"

Tai dropped his hand from his sister's chin. He had been in denial this entire time. His sister was certain that war was inevitable. TK was certain that Matt would "fix" the problem before it got out of hand, and the rest of the Digidestined were divided on the issue. 

He did know one thing; many of the Digidestined still found it difficult to accept Matt as the Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers. Even after all these years they hated the thought of one of the own leading the South. Tai wasn't a fool; he knew his group well enough to know that they would side with who ever held out the longest. The leader that declared war first would instantly be named the enemy of the entire world, even if the declaration were reasonable. Even if he didn't like it, he would have to stand where the majority of his fellow Digidestined stood. Much like his best friend had a responsibility to the Nightmare Soldiers, so did he have a responsibility to the Digidestined.

"We'll deal with war when, and if, it comes." The brunette finally announced, giving his sister a reassuring look. "I know the vision you saw must have been horrible, but your visions are never written in stone. Maybe by knowing what could lie ahead we can avoid it." 

Kari nodded in agreement. There was still hope. Even if there was a war, it didn't necessarily spell the end. For now they had to remain strong and have faith in one another.

"Thanks Tai." The Child of Light expressed as she gave her brother a hug of gratitude.

Tai returned the hug, pleased to know that he was able to help his sister in this small way.

The two siblings pulled apart, both exhausted and ready to go back to sleep, but a beeping sound instantly drew both of their attention to Kari's D-Tector.

Kari crawled past her brother and out of bed. She walked slowly over to the computer desk where both her D-3 and D-Tector lei beside her bother's digi-vice. She picked the small palm pilot device up and flipped the cover to reveal the screen. 

"What is it?" Tai question as he rose from the edge of his sister's bed and walk over to where she stood.

"It's an e-mail from Gennai." She explained slowly, "He wants all of us to meet him at Primary Village as soon as possible."

Tai's eyes instantly fell to the floor, a feeling of dread washed over him as he wondered why this meeting was necessary.

"I'll call everyone and have them meet us here." Tai announced, earning him a nod from his sister.

"I'll pack out backpacks." Kari explained before setting her D-Tector down and heading out into the kitchen to collect some previsions.

Tai watched his sister leave the room before turning his gaze to the sliding glass door. His dark eyes fixed upon the world outside.

'The sun hasn't risen yet,' he thought with a tired yawn, "I wonder if it will come up at all."

~*~*~

The firmament seemed all the more threatening as the sun began to rise. The brilliant light hit the curtain of black clouds causing blue and white lightening to flash and streak dangerously over the heavens. No land was spared by this impenetrable darkness. All was covered by the looming shadows, causing pandemonium to spread like the black plague over the creatures of the world. Though it had barely been a day since this malefactor spread it wings of death and destruction over the land, already riots and anarchy had claimed many of the smaller, less developed communities. It was though once the light was cut off so was any sense of reason. The creatures worked quickly to secure themselves at the expense of their neighbors. The possibility that the witching hour would lay eternally over their world was more than any could bear to consider.

All governments worked through the night to prepare themselves for what fate had in store for the Digital World. The Southern continent was no exception to these endeavors. Military, industry, and politics labored long through night to secure their own people and their territories. Though the elements fought against them, the South was still able to accomplish much before dawn. The sea turned and rumbled, fighting to spill its waves upon the land while attempting to drag all vessels into the deep, but the harbors and navy endured this challenge and still made ready for possible war. The wind shrieked like a hungry bird of prey, but its threatening cries could not hinder the soldiers and scouts both on the land and in the air. The creatures of the South worked tirelessly through the night and even the shadows, which concealed all light, did not hinder their efforts. At last the black dawn had come, and all was ready for war.

Four large black werewolves stood at attention upon an exalted platform. Each stood as still as stone, facing the outside of the platform. One looked to the north, one looked to the south, one looked to the east, and one looked to the west, all standing guard over their charge. Their muscular arms hung at their sides while their large paws with sharp gray claws flexed in and out of a fist. Even these great beast, with their combat attire, long snouts, sharp teeth, and piercing gray eyes, were anxious at their post. 

They were charged with an honorable task, guard the precious carriage in the center of the platform. The carriage stood on four large glistening silver wheels with digi-code embossed around the rims. It stood high off the ground, with the polished silver points, which lined the rim of the square, flat roof, pointing in the air. Other than the bright silver, which added lavish decoration, the carriage was completely black. It had a small rectangular door, with a long silver handle to open it and a silver step to help enter the inside on both sides. There were three windows on both sides. One for each passenger and then one upon the doors, however, these windows did little good to those outside, as the obsidian glass was only transparent from the inside. The carriage was relatively impressive though for its purpose many believed it to be too plan. 

And so the BlackWereGarurumon stood silently around the coach, which glistened like a jewel upon the smooth stone platform. The guards only company was the six Devidramon, which were already latched and ready to carry the carriage and its passengers over the many miles that separated the Southern region from the Eastern lands.

All was ready for the coach's glorious ride on midday, but that was some hours away. The passengers of the great ride were still scattered over the land, each attending to matters of importance before they ventured into the clouded future. While most of the passengers were in councils and meetings, the most important passenger was no where to be found. He had vanished from the knowledge of his companions several hours ago and now waited in exile until midday drew near.

__

Dear Yamato,

Our fears are at last becoming realities. The other regions are uniting under Azulongmon. They wish to go against the South. They wish to bring closure to an age-old rivalry. The scars caused during the rein of Piedmon have never fully healed, and now they have been ruthlessly reopened, spilling fourth the very life of this world. And it would appear that the curse, which led Piedmon to his fall, has resurfaced once more.

As your scouts have probably reported to you, Iris has been attack. A swarm of savage insectiod digimon from the North came upon my home and ravaged it. Many of my innocent people were killed while defending their homes and their liege. I am not trying to antagonize you. I do not want you to use these new facts as grounds to go to war. Though we are in Southern territory, Piedmon released the three islands from the Southern rule long ago, however, we still wish to honor our allegiance with you. We are small countries but we will fight beside you should the worst occur. We shall support you whether it is in war or peace. But know that we now have a personal issue with the North. We have no representation in council so just as we will honor our allegiance, so do we ask you to honor yours. Represent us in council and question the North on the attack upon Iris. Should there prove to be evidence against Xuanwumon, then the Three Islands will go to war, with or without the aid of the Nightmare Soldiers.

And now I must speak to you on a more personal issue. I am sure you have felt it. Your senses and instincts are keen and you wisdom great. There is no doubt in my mind that you have felt how unsettled the world has become. The spirits of the deceased, unable to reconfigure and return to the world, cry out an omen. The darkness which spread over the world in the Ancient era has returned. This storm in the heavens carries a very similar feeling. A feeling of hopelessness. You remember the feeling, you've felt it once before. When the great destroyer Apacolomon broke free from behind the wall of fire he brought pure nothingness with him. I know the feeling is not as strong as it was then, when the darkness wrapped around you tightly like burial cloths, but it is the same absolute nothingness. This is the third time the world has suffered under this shadow of doom. 

The first was in Ancient times. A utopian world was shattered and utterly destroyed. That destruction was aided by a powerful Celestial digimon. This destruction was meant to be final and complete, however the Celestial digimon betrayed the ideal of nothingness and aided in my survival, as well as the survival of some of my kindred. The second darkness was brought to its full power with the aid of Piedmon. He reconfigured the world, making it easier to conquer and destroy; however his efforts failed. You and your fellow Digidestined stopped him and the world rebuilt itself again. Now what can be said of this new darkness? Is its purpose the same as the first two? Dose the mind behind this storm wish for the creatures of this world to kill each other off until there is nothing left? I wish I could give you better council, but I know not what will happen next. All I know is that darkness can not act alone. Each time it has required the aid of a powerful pawn. Now I fear that you are to inherit this title. Be wary of your choices Yamato, whether just or not, they will be used against you. May the Spiritual Ring give you strength during these trying times. Remember you are master of your choices and fate.

With all my Strength,

Ophanimon 

Slowly the white paper was folded up and returned to its off-white envelope. The letter had been written in golden ink, which swept across the paper in beautiful strokes. The letter had been written in Southern digi-code, however, the title on the envelope, which was also gold, was written in the common alphabet. Once the letter was secure within the envelope, a shaky hand dropped the off-white paper to the ground. The envelope remained there unmoved and ignored, while the hand that had been holding it was placed in the lap of the one who had been reading it.

Yamato Ishida, Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers, and ally to Lady Ophanimon, inhaled the warm air around him, holding his breath for a second, then released. He went through this action three times before his body responded and his muscles relaxed. Once he was calm again he shot the neglected letter on the ground an accusing glare. 

He had hoped that the letter would offered some solutions to the many problems on his plate, however, his trusted friend's words only presented him with more worries. He had read the letter four times before he had finally returned it to its envelope and each time all he found was another burden.

So the North had apparently attack the capital of the Three Islands. If this attack had been an organized assault by Xuanwumon,or another leader of the North then war, at least with this region was inevitable. But if the attack was merely some rouge act, then war could still be avoided. The Three Islands were in the Southern territory, and so The South had a responsibility to represent the islands in any sort of council. 

'Why would Xuanwumonattack the Three Islands? Very few even know they exist.'

The blonde thought tiredly to himself. A yawn of exhaustion escaped his lips as he leaned his head back and rested it upon the metal rods, which held up the exquisite gazebo he was sitting under. He had tried to remain in the hall, but too many servants and soldiers were running about attempting to get their task done. Eventually the noise grew irritating and he was forced to seek refuge high in the mountains.

"After three years of peace everything I worked for comes crashing down. I knew it would be difficult, but I never thought it would come to something like this. The others are going to be so disappointed when they find out how far this has gone. And if we go to war, what would they think then?"

__

'They would think the truth, that you failed them.'

"Shut up!"

The blonde hissed aloud. The voice was rarely loud enough for anything it said to be distinguishable, but a lack of rest and stress often empowered the voice so that it could mumble, and sometimes even scream, inside his head. 

The young Lord often wondered if it was stress, insanity, or some sort of "gift" that enabled this voice to have a say in his mind. He often found himself thinking about his predecessor; perhaps Piedmon too had a voice trying to sway his judgment. It could have very well been a tool, a way to keep a balanced viewpoint on all issues, but whether it was a gift or a curse did not matter, all that mattered was that he hated it.

__

'You hate yourself. You feel you have failed everyone by allowing these talks of war to go so far.'

'Perhaps I did fail them.'

The youth thought bitterly to himself as he considered what a war could do to his fellow Digidestined.

__

'Perhaps.' 

The voice agreed reasonably.

__

'Or perhaps you are simply doing what needs to be done.'

The voice offered, causing the blonde to sit up straight as if he was frighten of where this argument was going.

__

'How long has your people suffered under the injustice of this world? How long has Azulongmon played martyr? He is going to convince everyone that he is a victim and that your people are cruel monsters.' 

Yamato was confused by the voice's approach. It had never been on his side. It had never done anything but run him down, making him feel weak and helpless.

'Azulongmon may have a few personal issues with the South, but that doesn't mean he'd let them rule his judgment. He is the greatest of the digi-gods. He is no fool.'

__

'Of course he is not a fool. He is wiser than you think. Look out how well he has manipulated the rest of the world, and now it seems that even you are effect by his sugar coated words.'

This time the voice was harsh, as if it were agitated with the youth's hesitation to accept its council.

Yamato gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure what to believe now. In his past experiences Azulongmon had proven to be somewhat unreasonable, but that didn't mean he was power hungry or out for revenge.

The young Lord took a deep breath, then closed his eyes, allowing the cool wind to swept over his face and through his hair. Once he has savored his amount of the fresh mountain air, he opened his eyes once more and looked around. 

Green leaves mixed with red and white petals littered the stone floor beneath him. The debris was pushed about by the wind while red and golden light beamed unto the floor. No matter how horrible the word outside was, he could always find sanctuary here. Even though the garden was high in the mountains, enchantment prevented the looming storm from making its mark upon this sacred place. 

The lamps in the garden still shone down in brilliant gold, while pure white snow still drifted slowly from above. The darkness in the sky seemed so far away with the light from the lamps forcing it back.

'TK… it was his crest that freedom Azulongmon. He hates fighting, how will he feel once he finds out about this possible war? I wonder if they even know about what's happening here. With all the excitement I haven't had a chance to contact them.'

__

'Do not think of them now. They are your greatest weakness, and the very thought of them could drive you to make a poor choice in council. Do not consider what is best for them, they have their world to escape to, but your people have one home alone, and it is being threatened. Your charge is to take care of them. Do not let them down by bringing in such unimportant factors such as your friends.'

The voice persuaded, sounding, for once, like a wise councilor rather then a tormenting tongue.

'But they are important.'

Yamato tried to argue, but was not able to finish as the voice interrupted.

__

'They have no place in this war. They're job is to fight against great evils which threaten both worlds, however, this is a war, much like the wars in your own world. There is not an issue of good and evil, it is merely a battle between one government and another.'

Yamato could find no argument for this. He had spent the last three years living in fear of the taunting voice, and now that fear had finally broken him down, causing the voice to hold a great deal of influence over his judgment.

"It's getting late. I should do." The blonde announced, hoping the voice would agree to leave him in peace as he returned to his duties.

As usual the voice silenced. It only spoke when he was alone; it would not dare to utter its opinion in the presence of others. 

Once it was obvious that he would receive no further interference from the voice, Yamato slowly climbed to his feet. He stretched his tired limbs, shaking of the relax feeling he gained from staying seated so long. Once he was mobile again he took a quick look around. Over the years this lonely garden had become his favorite place. He found a peace here that he could find no where else. Although the voice inside his head often interrupted his peace, it seemed to be far less dominating when he was here.

"I have to go." He whispered affectionately. "I'm sorry I could not stay longer, and I'm sorry that I only seemed to come to you with my problems. I suppose that even in death some things do not change." 

Grief entered his voice as he spoke. His blue eyes glistened with tears of mixed emotions as he looked upon the marvelous statue placed in the center of the gazebo. 

"Please govern my words and watch over the others. You are our guardian angel."

He whispered his final farewell to the statue of his fallen general Ladydevimon, before bending down and picking up Ophanimon's letter. Once he had the letter, he gave the statue a grin and a wave before turning and heading to the exit of the garden, bracing himself for the darkness that waited outside.

~*~*~

The four guards surrounding the great coach were growing restless with each passing moment. The platform on which they stood was high in the air, bringing the werewolves that much closer to the tempest in the sky. Nervously they shifted from one foot to another, even such great warriors as they could not deny the dread, which entered their hearts at being so long exposed to the horrific elements. Despite their unease they remained with their faces emotionless and their gray eyes as cold as frost coated iron. It was an honorable task, guarding their Lord's carriage, and gratitude alone would keep them there no matter how great the storm became.

The large demon dragon digimon, Devidramon, would yawn and shake their heads as if bored by the waiting. Two of the six dragons had already shut their eyes as if sleep was slowly lulling them in. Unlike the guards, which stood around them, the Devidramon were barely effected by the storm. It seemed as though they did not even notice the flashes of blue lighting and the crashing of deep thunder. The icy wind did not cause them to shudder, and the lack of light was all the more welcomed by these nocturnal digimon. They were an excellent choice this journey. They were strong fliers and the lighting had to be very powerful to harm them with their thick scales. These dark creatures would have the honor of carrying their Lord to the East, and the very dread that their presence brought would keep most of the curious onlookers at a distance.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean in times like these it usually isn't a very good idea to have your leader skipping around in other regions."

A gruff voice rose above the hissing wind causing the BlackWereGarurumon to stand at full attention and the two Devidramon to snap their eyes open.

"Naturally you wait until after I've announced it to argue." A smooth voice stated in agitation.

"To be fair, I argued with you about it in the throne room. You're dad's right, you do only hear what you want to hear." The first voice announced.

"It is a well known fact that all teens have selected hearing." The second voice explained with a chuckle. 

The BlackWereGarurumon stole a quick look at the stairs, which led up to the platform. Two silhouettes made their way up the long case, while fighting against the harsh wind.

Both figures seemed to have gone silent due to the wind drowning out their words. As they climbed the steps their shadowed forms slowly became more distinguishable. The figure leading the way up the steps was tall, though not nearly as tall as his companion behind him, and was concealed in a tattered black cloak. The second figure was broader than the first and wore a dark green cloak, which was in far better shape then the black one his companion wore. 

Finally after struggling with the wind, which attempted to blow them off the steps, the two reached the platform. Both the BlackWereGarurumon and the Devidramon stood at full attention, knowing, without needing to see, who had just arrived.

They walked up to the carriage in silence, then the first figure turned around and leaned against the large carriage. 

"Are you nervous?" the larger figure asked gently.

The figure cloaked in black lifted his head, allowing his friend to see his deep blue eyes, which seemed to reflect the flashing lighting above, causing them to glow.

"My heart feels like it's trying to beat out of my chest." the second figure responded truthfully.

At this the figure in green placed a large paw on his companion's shoulder before answering.

"You're not alone Matt." The gruff voice stated with so much conviction that it caused his friend's blue eyes to glisten with tears. "You're never alone, and even though I won't be there to stand beside you, just remember I support you and believe in you. Do what you have to do."

"You've always supported me WereGarurumon," Matt stated, unable to hide the quiver in his voice, "Even when you knew I was making the wrong choice, you stood by me."

"This time there is no wrong or right." the green cloaked figure explained slowly, "I wish they're was. Life was so much easier when it was all good and evil. Now you have to wonder what there is to believe in. If no one is wrong than does that mean that no one is right. When there is no evil, and good is forced to fight against one another, that is when you loose faith in everything. But no matter what happens, you have got to have faith in yourself, Matt. You are the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers, and no matter what decision you make, I know it will be for the best of your people. I think it will all work out in the end." 

After WereGarurumon had said this Yamato pushed himself off of the carriage and wrapped his arms around his partner. WereGarurumon returned the embrace and for a moment the two just stood there afraid to let go, knowing that after this day nothing would be the same again. 

Finally the sound of soft footsteps climbing the stairs forced the two to pull away and dry their tears. 

WereGarurumon knew that this council would have a great effect upon his partner. He hated the fact that he could not be there with his best friend, standing as if on trial before the rest of the world, but he has his own duties to attend to. He was no longer a mere protector of the Digidestined of Friendship, but was now the commanding General of the Nightmare Soldiers. In the absences of their Lord he was in charge. He took on the role of Consort, attending to eternal affairs, while putting off all foreign affairs until his Lord returned. Now his charge was not simply his Digidestined, but also his people.

Yamato looked to the stairs as his trusted General, Renamon, led two armored maiden digimon up the steps. They were sorceress, warrior, digimon named Kuzuhamon. They were one of the possible final evolutions for Renamon. Their lean but fit bodies were clothed in violet armor, while a golden mask concealed their eyes. Platinum blonde hair flowed behind them in ribbons of light gold, while staffs of brilliant gold were held out in front of them. They were powerful and enchanting digimon, but even in their glory they did no compare to the general who led them. Renamon's charm and grace seemed to surpass all other Nightmare Soldiers. None except the fallen Ladydevimon, held more charm.

Once upon the platform Renamon bowed and her two subordinates followed her action. Once they rose, Yamato addressed them calmly.

"This is our greatest test. We are a people of honor and virtue, but how long can these qualities endure these evil days. Doubt has already entered our hearts, but we can not let this doubt rule our judgment. Though the worst may come, we must remain strong and true. I have no doubt that war is now inevitable, and it will be this war that tests our character. Remember to think slow and show mercy, and for my return, prepare for the worst." 

Renamon and WereGarurumon nodded, knowing that their friend was not going to act in denial. The signs were evident to all, crowds were crying, demanding war. There was no longer a point in pretending that all would be resolved peacefully, though everyone hoped that it would. They had to be prepared for the worst, otherwise they would be caught off guard.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Yamato announced with a smile, trying to chase away some of the sorrow in his Generals' hearts.

The two Kauzuhamon took their place upon the front of the coach. One took up the reigns while the second held a bronze compass, which pointed east.

"Be careful my Lord." Renamon gave her farewell, trying to hide her sadness and fear.

Yamato smiled from underneath the hood of his tattered cloak.

"Don't worry," he stated reassuringly, "I'm not alone."

After he offered his final farewell, he went through the coach door, which was being held open by WereGarurumon. Once inside and seated the young Lord looked to his partner, giving him a quick nod and a small smile. WereGarurumon returned the gesture then shut the door.

Yamato would ride the long journey to the East alone. He wanted solitude and silence before he went before the world.

Once WereGarurumon shut the carriage door both he and Renamon backed away from the black ride and waited.

Kuzuhamon quickly glanced over at the Generals, and once she saw that they were ready, she brought up the reigns then brought them down again. 

Instantly the Devidramon responded to the command and took to the air. 

WereGarurumon and Renamon stood upon the platform and watched as the black carriage disappeared among the shadows of the sky, carrying with it the most valuable thing in the hearts.

~*~*~

"And he didn't even say why?"

The level of shock within that question almost caused him to laugh. Of course he didn't say why. When had the Digidestined, who had risked their lives time and time again, ever been shown the proper respect. When had they ever been in on the loop? It never matter how crucial the information was or what role they'd play, they were always left in the dark. 

"No, there was only a message requesting all of us to meet him at Primary Village."

Tai listened as Joe and Kari continued to converse, but soon he lost interest, as he already knew all the information his sister was giving the oldest Digidestined. Soon the brunette's mind began to wander. This practice of giving the Chosen Children fragments of information had become a common trend. They were not allowed to attend any of the council meetings between the regions, nor were they allowed to aid citizens of the East or South. It wasn't long before even their right to journey in the Digital World had been taken away. Now they could only come to the Digital World if they had an official escort, and they were only allowed to travel in neutral zones. 

To Tai these new conditions were outrageous. They had given up their childhood, their very innocence for this world, and now it felt as though they were slowly being pushed out of the affairs of the world they loved. Apparently both Azulongmon and Yamato had agreed to putting these conditions on the Digidestined. They both claimed it was for their safety, but the Leader of the Digidestined was no fool, and he knew that the hierarchies of the Digital World had more in mind than their safety when they decided upon these conditions.

"We should probably get going right?" Davis questioned, as he stood from his place on the floor. "I mean, whatever he has to tell us it's got to be pretty important." 

The group of misfits began stirring from their places scattered about the room. None of them were really inspired to do anything, however, the sorrel hair boy's optimism did give them a bit more enthusiasm. 

As the others began moving about gathering their packs and coats, Tai remained where he was, watching each of them closely. Each of their faces were set in a contemplative frown; they were all lost in their own concerns. Each of their eyes seemed to glisten with the many tears they were holding back with determination. It was ripping them all apart. They couldn't bear to see the Digital World fall into war and darkness again, and the fact that one of their very own was at the center of all of the tension only fueled their wretched state.

"TK, are you ready to go?"

The soft solicitous words of his younger sister drove Tai out of his own musing. The ruby-eyed girl was looking worriedly at her dear, childhood friend.

None of the others seemed to notice the blonde's zombie-like state, as they were all too busy with gathering supplies for their journey.

"TK," Kari's voice was filled with concern as she slowly places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The sudden contact startled the blonde out of his reverie. For a moment he didn't' acknowledge the girl sitting next to him, instead he simply looked forward, blinking a few times as if to ward off the return of some grievance.

"Are you okay?" Kari questioned once The Child of Hope finally turned his gaze to her.

Tai frowned as he watched the scene. As if well rehearsed, TK put on a huge confident grin. His baby blue eyes sparkled cheerfully and all traces of worry faded from his face. None except for his older brother had the talent to put on such a remarkable mask so quickly and with such ease. 

"Other than the fact that it is way too early to be out of bed, I'm fine." He expressed with a chuckle.

Kari seemed just as unconvinced as her older brother, but she didn't voice her doubt. Instead she put on her own mask, grinning with mock relief, then practically jumped off of the edge of her bed. "Well then let's get going!" she announced loud enough for the whole group to hear.

They all smiled brightly, feeling the warmth of her light beaming from her like the golden rays of the summer sun.

Tai too smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. He was happy to see the Child of Light smile, even if he knew it was all an act. Sometimes that was all the Chosen Children had. If they couldn't feel real peace and happiness than they'd fake it for the sake of each other. Somehow, it just made everyone feel better to pretend everything was all right.

"Mimi's meeting us there right?" Cody questioned, as he took his place with the others around the computer monitor.

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't miss it." Sora answer, having been the one that told the absent Chosen of the gathering.

Yolie took a quick sip of her energy drink before whipping out her D-3 and shoving it towards the computer screen. "All right everyone, hang on to your red bull!" she announced with authority, "Digi-Port open!" 

With this command the familiar sight of the Digi-Port appeared on the blank screen. One flash of light later and the room was empty and quiet.

~*~*~

The cries rang out at various pitches, mixing with the booming above. Frantically a little red creature with electric blue stripes dashed about, attempted to silence the cried, but finding his efforts useless. There was nothing he, or his group of volunteer assistance, could do. The fresh digimon continued to cry in their cribs as if some horrible pain was ailing them. Exhaustion was the only thing that put an end to their wails, as after a few hours many of them would simply cry themselves to sleep.

Even a sacred place like Primary Village was not spared from the storm in the heavens. It raged above them, bringing a chill of death with it. The fresh digimon were terrified by the phenomena above, and many of them were catching cold from the chill in the air. The caretaker of the new digimon, Elecmon, was at a loss of what to do. He had pleaded with those of higher status to help in some way, but ultimately there was nothing that could be done. The storm covered the world, and so there was no safe place for the infants. 

However, Elecmon's call did not go unanswered. Many great and powerful digimon where now at Primary Village, helping the little digimon in any way they could.

"Gennia, instead of just standing there waiting, why don't you pick up a bottle and help." Elecmon shouted above the noise.

Gennia looked very calmly back at the care taker digimon, then replied. "I can't, they should be here soon." He replied apologetically.

It was not that he did not wish to help his dear friend, he certainly preferred tending to babies as opposed to giving the children, he loved so much, such bad news. But there was nothing he could do, he had to follow Azulongmon's orders. 

Elecmon was about to snap at his friend again, the stress of his situation finally taking its toll, however, before he could speak a flash of light flooded from the TV screen sitting on one of the soft, colorful blocks, which served as walls for the boundaries of the village.

The light shot out quickly and with ten figures materialized from the beams.

"Would you please get off me!" 

"I would if there wasn't a pile of people on me!"

"Ow! My leg!" 

The various shouts rang from the group as they began to untangle themselves and rise to their feet.

"You would think that after all these years we'd find away to not fall into a dog pile every time we go through the port, but no… someone thinks it's good togetherness time." The sound of Joe's sarcasm only caused a few aggravated groans to rise from the rest of the group.

"Hey, you're the one who's always saying we should do more things together Joe." Davis argued, having been the one to label going through the Digi-Port as "togetherness time".

"Suffocating me is not what I meant!" Joe barked, still sore about always being at the bottom of the pile.

The group laughed as Joe's face turned bright red with frustration.

Tai, laughing loudly, walked up to Joe and threw his arm around the older boy's should. "Joe, it's nice to know you haven't lost your since of humor." The brunette stated with a huge grin.

At this Joe sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, causing the group to laugh again.

"Nice to know you're all in such a good mood." The sound of Gennia's youthful, but wise, voice drew the group's attention out of their temporary merriment and towards their mentor.

"Gennai, was up?" Davis questioned in a friendly greeting.

Gennai smiled, somewhat sadly, in response to Davis' cheerfulness. Upon seeing how happy the group was a moment ago, he was almost tempted to tell them it was a false alarm and to go back home, but catching sight of Kari instantly changed his mind. The girl was starring at the sky above, her ruby eyes reflected each flash of lighting, and there was an understanding in those orbs, which almost caused the robbed man to cringe.

At first, none of the children had noticed the blackened sky and the screaming fresh digimon, they were all to lost in their joke, but soon they all noticed the Child of Light's expression, causing them to turn their own gaze above.

"Gennai?" Ken questioned softly, as he kept his eyes fixed upon the heavens.

Gennai sighed then answered, "Come on children. I'll take you to your partners, we have much to discuss." He explained, bringing the children's attention back to him.

"But we have to wait for Mimi." Yolie argued, but before she could say any more another flash of light shot out from the TV screen, then faded leaving, behind the Digidestined of Sincerity.

Mimi quickly jumped to her feet and began dusty off her faded blue jean-bell-bottoms, then turned her attention to straightening her light pink sweater.

"Mimi!" Yolie cried upon seeing her predecessor.

At this the auburn hair girl looked up and smiled. "Hello everyone!" she chirped with a smile, "What's going…" a loud bang of thunder stopped the gleeful teen in mid sentence, causing her to turn her attention to the sky.

"Welcome Mimi, we're glad you could make it." Gennai greeted bringing, the girl's attention to him. "Now if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to your partners, then we can get started."

The group nodded and silently followed the young Gennai. They could tell that whatever news he had to share with them, it certainly would not be good.

To Tai it felt as though they were in a funeral precession. The group walked in single file, each with their heads down and their feet dragging. Gennai led the group silently; he seemed afflicted by some great menace, waging war within his own conscience. It was an odd thing to consider, Gennai never showed anything but absolute confidence in front of the Chosen Children. To think that there was something so loathsome that even their mentor felt overwhelmed by the mere thought of it, certainly frightened the young leader. If something was too great for the digital being and his hierarchies to work through, than how much more frightening would it be for the Chosen.

Though many possibilities of what this meeting was about had entered his mind, the Digidestined of Courage tried not to consider them. 'Ignorance truly is bliss, and the longer I go without knowing, the longer I gave to cling to what is familiar to me.'

Sadly the leader's few precious moments of peace within ignorance were shattered all too soon, as Gennai halted, causing the group following him to stumble to a stop.

"We're here." The digital man whispered.

The Digidestined locked eyes with multiple orbs of various colors. Instantly the gloom of the precession melted away as the warmth of friendships, constantly tested but never yielding or breaking, flooded through them, chasing away all other feelings.

Eleven youth ran and embraced eleven colorful and diverse creatures. A few shed tears, while others laughed; all of the emotions, which had been locked away suddenly broke free, spilling fourth like a flood.

For a while the digital being remained silent. He stood off to the side, watching the reunion with satisfaction. He was pleased that even with the heavens obscured and the chill of coming death in the air, there was still some light and some warmth. The Digidestined and their partners were all truly remarkable. Children ripped from their home and everything they knew, forced to fight a war for another world along side alien creatures that were just as young as them. Now they were warriors, experienced in the ways of war, and this was something that the digital man was forced to remind himself. 

"If you'll all take a seat, we can get started."

The odd group turned their attention to the man, who was now sitting on the soft green grass, waiting for them to join him. Disappointment entered both the Digidestined and digimon's eyes, but they said nothing. Forcing a smile and a nod, each being walked slowly towards the man and sat down.

Gennai waited until the group seamed situated, then spoke. 

"As you all know, there has been some conflicts within the Digital World over the last year." He began slowly, hoping to choose his words correctly. "The… disagreements between the East and South have yet to be resolved, in fact, you might say they've become worse. Yamato is still unwilling to let any representatives of the East, or any other region for that matter, into Southern territory. To make matter worse, a few months ago Yamato closed off the boarders to the South. No one has been allowed in or out without his permission. This put an end to trade between the South and the other regions. Not having access to some of the South's resources has been very damaging to the other regions. Basically, Yamato is determined to bring Azulongmon to his knees without declaring open war."

Gennia paused for a moment, collecting his thought, but did not have a chance to continue as Izzy interrupted.

"I'm confused," the Child of Knowledge began, "Why would Matt cutting off trade be so damaging to the other regions? Aren't all the regions self-sufficient?"

His inquiries were unexpected, but welcomed, by the digital being. He knew the Digidestined ultimately knew very little about the governments in the Digital World, and the fact that they were now showing some interest was very relieving. "Each region is sufficient as far as natural resources go. We all have things like coal, timber, and plenty of food sources. And as far as quantity for these things goes, the other three regions are way ahead of the South. The West, for example, has the most coal and digicromaziod mines in the world. The North has the most timber and fishing grounds. While the East has plenty of rare herbs and such. But there is one resource these regions don't have plenty off, and that is alchemy." 

Bewildered looks were exchange by children and monsters, before finally returning to the source of their bewilderment.

"You mean that old medieval practice of turning normal metal into gold and stuff like that?" 

Instantly confused eyes fell upon Davis, who was steadily growing annoyed. 

"What?!" he demanded in offense, "I'm not all looks you know." 

The goggle-bearing teen crossed his arms over his chest as his face fell into a mock pout. 

"Oh trust us Davis, we definitely know you are not all looks." Yolie replied with a dismissing wave of her hand.

At this Davis jumped to his feet and glared at the violet hair girl sitting at an angle from him. "What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned in anger.

At this Yolie retaliated by rising to her feet as well and balling her gloved hands into fist. "You know exactly what it means Davis!" she snapped in return.

"Maybe I don't!" Davis replied, "Maybe, you should come over here and explain it to me." he sneered with a cocky smile.

Yolie too put on a confident grin as she answered, "Oh please, I'd have better luck explaining it to a three-year-old."

Davis was about to reply, when the sound of Joe's irritated voice interrupted. "Would you two please knock it off!" he barked, causing both of the younger teens to blush in embarrassment, before returning to their places on the ground.

Gennai watched the scene silently, knowing that it was safer to interrupt two pit bulls fighting over a scrap of meat, than it was to get between Davis and Yolie. After everyone had calmed down again, he composedly cleared his throat and continued.

"Yes, alchemy here in the Digital World is very similar to the old practices in the real world, only we have success here. You see, alchemy here is turning nothing into energy, it's a form of sorcery. Instead of using coal or timber to fuel cities, alchemy allows us to use thing like air, water, and worthless material. It's what creates electricity here. Unfortunately alchemy is still somewhat undeveloped, and energy sources grow unstable quickly. The South is constantly improving alchemy, and they write the spells, or digi-codes, needed to keep things operating." Gennai sighed, as he thought of all the damage being cut off from the South's knowledge and recourses had already caused.

"So it's kind of like when I went into that factory here on File Island and changed the code in the battery. The South writes and maintains these codes." Izzy thought aloud, as he soaked up this new information like a sponge.

"But I don't get it, why is it that only the South can write these codes. Can't you write your own?" Ken questioned in confusion. He had a vast knowledge of how power worked in the Digital World. As the Digimon Emperor he wrote and used many alchemy codes to turn raw material, and sometimes even darkness itself, into power sources such as the dark towers.

"We've tried, but we're centuries behind them." Gennai explained, "The South is the birth place of these power sources, it was the early wizard and sorceress Nightmare Soldiers who first began practicing alchemy. Now the South sells these power sources to other regions in exchange for coal, timber, and digicromaziod. The mines in the Southern territories remain untouched because they use our exports instead. Now, not only do they control the alchemy energy sources, but they also have plenty of reserved resources like coal and timber. Ultimately, even though we out number them at least a hundred to one, they are still far more equipped for a war."

At this last sentence everyone looked up in shock.

"War?" Tai questioned in complete disbelief. "Who said anything about a war?"

At this Gennai flinched. He was suppose to be explaining the possible war, instead he started justifying the war without explaining that it was on the horizon. "Well you see, cutting off these power sources, refusing to allow official investigations, and now this storm above, all seem to be viewed as hostile actions on the part of the Nightmare Soldiers. Matt has opened a gateway for a war. The last council to decide whether or not the world will go to war, begins this evening. And I was suppose to come here to invite all of you to attend." Gennai mumbled the words out.

He certainly didn't want to bring the Digidestined into this struggled, especially since it would be against one of the own, but he had no choice, order were orders.

Tai was at a loss for words. His eyes were locked upon the ground. The deep brown orbs seemed to flicker like a dying flame. There was so much he didn't understand, and while he wished more than ever that he had simply heard Gennai's words incorrectly, he could tell by the sight of his companions that that was not the case. It had been a year in the making. The tension had slowly built up like water collecting behind a dam. Now that dam seemed to finally break under the pressure, and the water rushed through taking out homes and lives as it moved.

What would a war mean for the Chosen Children? Where would they stand when the time comes to decide? 

"Naturally," Gennia spoke softly, trying to chase away some of the uneasiness that had befallen the group, "You are not required to attend. The choice is yours."

The group still remained silent. Many of them were breathing quickly, while others simply stared forward at a loss for words. 

"How…" the Child of Hope whispered, sounding terrified as he spoke, "How do you know that this storm is my brother's fault? And what is this storm exactly?" he questioned, making certain to emphasize the words "my brother", as if to give a wordless threat to anyone who spoke out against his beloved older brother.

Gennai sighed; he was both physically and mentally exhausted. "We know that it wasn't any of the other regions. We also know that the energy matches that of the Dark Ocean, a world, which you brother has full control over. What **it** is exactly, we do not know, however, we do know that it is dangerous."

"Look, Matt has fought for three years to keep the peace, he wouldn't just go power hungry on us all of the sudden. And I know Sorcermon will tell you the same thing during this meeting." Davis argued with his arms crossed over his chest. To him, even considering the possibility of Matt turning on everyone was outrageous.

"Actually, Yamato will be attending this council himself. He should be arriving in the East very soon." Gennai explained, once again earning him the attention of the group.

Before anyone could speak or even think of what could occur at this council, TK jumped up, with a determined look upon his face and announced, "I'm going!" 

"TK…" Kari began softly, wanting to argue. Ever since her dream she had been haunted by some chilling menace. There was something more behind this possible war, and whatever it was, it frightened her greatly.

"Kari, I've got to go." TK explained kindly, thankful for his friend's concern, "He's my brother."

This argument seemed to be all the logic the Child of Light needed and she smiled encouragingly.

"I'm going as well." Tai announced as he rose from the grass followed by Agumon. "Matt is still one of us, and we need to be there for him, and for the Digital World."

At this everyone nodded in agreement. In truth, they all dreaded this upcoming council, but they all felt a certain responsibility, which led them to decided unanimously to go.

"All right then," Gennia announced with a smile, attempting to cloak his apprehension, "I have a train waiting. It will be a quick ride from here to the East, so if you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

Those who were still seated stood and silently took their place behind the digital man. 

To Tai as they walked from Primary Village to the near by train station it no longer felt as though they were in a funeral precession, instead it felt as though they were marching off to their own deaths.

~*~*~

Well like I said kind of slow, and definitely not my best work. Anyway, the next chapter may take a little be longer to get out seeing how I think it's going to be a long chapter. A lot is going to happen in the next chapter so be prepared for emotional trauma and some action. And well I think that's everything. As always please review.

Oh and The Fallen Ones is holding a fanfic challenge. Check out my author profile for details. It's a neat chance to try something different and win a prize while doing it, so check it out.


	4. To Thee My Death

A/N: (clears throat) my most sincerest, humblest, and deepest apologizes for this belated chapter. Growing up sucks, it takes up all of your time. If I could, I'd go back to when I was fourteen and all I did was go to school in the morning and watch fox kids in the afternoon, now those were the days. But anyway I also want to apologize for the fact that the council scene is not in this chapter. I had a huge case of writer's block, and so I had to write what came to me and unfortunately that scene just was not working. So the next chapter will for certain, without any doubt be the council scene, which means finally we can get into some of the conspiracies and the plot. This chapter has a tiny bit of action and angst so hopefully it will be entertaining.

All right I have a few questions to address:

Emerald Space2: don't worry, I have absolutely no intentions of brining anyone back from the dead. A revenant might appear here or there, kind of like Piedmon in the first fic or Wizardmon in the series, but I'm not sure about that. But anyway death is final in this fic; this is why war would be such a horrible thing.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: oddly enough you are not the only person who has asked me about the whole killing/happy-ending thing. Well lucky for everyone I promised FireBird9900 that I would not go on a "killing spree" as she so eloquently put it. So don't worry, there will be a triumphant ending (I think, sometimes my muse turns on me), but I want kill Yama. I hope that puts your mind at ease.

Mims: I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "hurt Tai", but I'm guessing you're not a Tai fan, and you want some damage done to him. Well don't worry his status makes him a target for pain in this fic, however, I don't think it will be the humiliating pain you are hoping for.

Sc333: I'm sorry but as much as I love Yakari I still want to keep this as a no romance fic.

Youko-love: you are more than welcome to put my fics on your site, however, keep in mind that they are long and that they will probably take up a lot of space (which is why they are not on my site). But yeah go for it if you want, just e-mail me if you need anything from me.

And I think that is everyone… if for some reason I missed you please let me know and I'll either e-mail you or leave you a little message in the next chapter like I did here.

Also while I have you all here, there is a little bit of info on a new fanfic competition at the end of this chapter. You can win prizes hehehe….

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon blah blah blah…

* * *

He stood unshaken by the chaos around him. Those accompanying him upon the platform looked up into the obscurity in consternation, their eyes clearly displayed their discomfort at being so close to the extraterrestrial phenomena. Most of the creatures of the world had fled from the storm by evacuating places of high altitude and seeking refuge on or below the ground, but those were civilians. Creatures looking out for their own interest. Creatures far different from those lined in perfect formation upon the platform.

After a moment of staring straight forward numinous eyes glance to the left. The blue orbs caught sight of the guards posted upon the platform, some were familiars, while the rest were official guards of the East. While he did not like the presences of the Eastern guards, he was forced to both accept and tolerate it. They were, after all, in the Eastern region, so it was expected of them to follow the _righteous_ Eastern laws.He was an official so he naturally understood the need for caution in foreign relationships, especially when dealing with a government whose relationship with your own was strained. But he still found the presence of the Eastern guards somewhat insulting. But he knew musing on the matter was useless; no amount of distaste would remove the guards so he was forced to remain silent in his discomfort."Your Lord was scheduled to be here an hour ago _sorcerer_."The sound of an agitated voice pulled him out of his contemplation, forcing him to turn his attention form the empty platform to the line of guards on his left side."Yeah, just because you and your wretched race enjoy this evil darkness doesn't mean you should subject the rest of us to it."Another voice spoke mocking the wizard by insulting his character and his race.Both of the provokers were elegant and intelligent, as is expect of such high ranking soldiers in the majestic Eastern army, but neither had a since of humility or respect. Their hatred for the Southern race, whom they blamed for the many miseries of the world, was evident in their harsh treatment of the waiting official.At first he did not responded to their taunting. He found no need to defend himself or his Lord to such insolent creatures, but his silence only further agitated the guards.They had been waiting silently for over an hour upon a landing platform high in the sky. In the minds of the Eastern guards this was insulting and dangerous. They were forced to wait for a Lord they did not trust, admits a storm they were convinced was created by the very Lord they waited for. They would not admit it but the core of their growing agitation was fear. They feared the storm around them, they feared the Lord of the South, and they even feared the other creatures waiting on the platform with them.Even though they attempted to cloak their fear in a mask of arrogance, the official could clearly sense it. Even his own guards were uneased by the hovering clouds and vibrant lightening, only they conducted themselves with dignity rather than foolish name calling."I know," the second guard, a Unimon, continued with his mocking, "Why don't you use some of your witchcraft and clear the storm up above us."At this the first guard, a Goatmon, joined in. "Yeah, I'm sure you know how." he stated as if to emphasizes some sort of hidden point.The official could feel anger welling up within his own guards. They were trained to be silent at all times, but he could sense their irritation. Their desire to defend their superior and their entire race from the inappropriate remarks made by the Eastern guards were clearly first upon their minds. Whishing to prevent a possible fight between the Nightmare Soldiers and the Eastern guards, the official turned his attention to containing his own guards.__

"Remember your duties and do not let their insolence trouble you."

  
  
He ordered sternly. The guards nodded in response to the telepathic order and remained silent."So sorcerer, your Lord must feel very good about himself. After all he has caused a lot of panic. I suppose he's hoping to live up to his predecessor expectations." the Unimon stated casually, trying to provoke the official into retaliating.At first it had been easy for the official to ignore the guards insults, but now his patient was growing very thin, and their remarks about his Lord finally pushed him to respond."If your brains were as sharp as your tongues then you would have found a way to remove this storm yourselves." he replied indifferently, his eyes still upon the empty platform in front of him.The two guards were both stunned and angered by the official's response. Fueled by their offense they ignorantly stomped closer to the uninterested official.The Unimon growled in frustration as the Goatmon spoke. "How dare you!" he barked in rage."Goatmon! Unimon! Stand down!" a soft and somewhat mechanical voice shouted from behind the guards, turning both of the guard's and the official's attention behind them.Both Goatmon and Unimon backed away from the official once they registered who had arrived upon the platform.The small Digimon looked frustrated and embarrassed with his two subordinates. With authority he wobbled upon his four stubby legs over to the two guilty guards."Such behavior towards an official is unacceptable." he panted in irritation. "You are both relieved from duty for the rest of the day."The bulky blue Digimon continued to rebuke his two guards, only now his voice was low, making it impossible for the official to hear what was being said.The two guards hung their heads in shame before their superior dismissed them. After the Unimon and Goatmon had disappeared down the elevator, the commanding Digimon wobbled over to where the official stood.After taking a few short breathes the Digimon spoke. "I apologize Sorcermon for the behavior of my digimon." the hedgehog like Digimon greeted friendly before continuing. "My name is Togemogumon, and I am the commander of this platform." he explained with a smile.To Sorcermon's surprise the Togemogumon was friendly and casual, but this did not bother him. What disturbed him was the fact that he could not sense anything from the hedgehog Digimon. Obviously Azulongmon had given a great deal of thought towards who should command the platform. Choosing a Digimon immune to telepathy was simply another sign of the digi-god's distrust.Togemogumon waited silently for Sorcermon's response to his words, but soon it became quiet evident that the wizard had no intentions of replying."I know they were way out of line, but they're not bad Digimon. Just a little arrogant and rebellious that's all. You can expect that from the youth." the virus Digimon continued with his idle chitchat hoping to ease some of the tension upon the platform.Sorcermon, who despised useless conversation, especially with strangers finally decided to answer. "Why are you here commander?" he questioned without looking at the one he spoke to.Togemogumon sighed in defeat then answered. "Well Lord Yamato was expected here sometime ago, so I was sent up here to make certain that everything was all right." he replied calmly."You mean you were sent up here to make certain that we were not planning some kind of treachery." the wizard Digimon stated, finding the commander's courteous behavior somewhat annoying."No that's not it at all," the blue Digimon tried to explain, but was cut off by the official."You do not have to wait much longer," Sorcermon stated, smiling behind his collar. "He's here."At these words both the official and the commander looked up, their eyes falling upon the approaching silhouette of a carriage been drawn in the sky by six great dragons.Whispers, some of fright and others of resentment, arose between the Eastern guards. The guard's agitation with the inimical Lord only seemed to grow as his black carriage was seen among the shadows in the sky. The Devidramon pulling the carriage flapped their gristly wings, fighting against the violent wind, which attempted to toss them down to the ground below.As the carriage approached the shadows lifted and the awaiting guards could see the glowing red eyes of the demon dragons. Many of them stumbled back in dread, while others gawked in awe. It is impossible to describe the mere effect the approach of the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers can cause. It is as though the elements themselves, take notice of his coming. While the wind would normally not be bothered by the arrival of a leader, the approaching carriage seemed to shatter its composure. Without warning it spilled over the heavens tossing the clouds about so that the looming storm seemed to rise in the sky, clearing the path for the dragon drawn carriage.Sorcermon smiled as the Kuzuhamon rose the reigns and brought them back down, signaling to the Devidramon to make their descent onto the platform. The Devidramon obeyed the command and circled downward. With the wind having forced the storm higher into the sky it was far easier for the dragons to maneuver, making their landing smooth and fluent.The carriage circled down until the Devidramon brought it onto the platform. After the six dragons touched the platform with their hind legs, Kuzuhamon pulled the reins bringing the demons to a halt.Once the carriage had stopped upon the platform, Sorcermon approached the side door. Apprehension had spread through the Eastern guards, however, the few Southern guards were completely relaxed. Most of the Southern guards felt just as Sorcermon did, that it was not just their Lord who had arrived but also their friend.Togemogumon wobbled up behind Sorcermon, waiting to give the young Lord his official welcome to the East. One of the Kuzuhamon acknowledged the General and the Commander with a quick nod before gracefully jumping from her seat on the carriage to the platform. She then walked to the carriage door and opened it.At first no sign came from the inside of the carriage, and none could see in it due to the darkness. The Eastern guards began to fidget as the waiting troubled them, and many of them nearly cried out in sudden fright as a black gloved hand emerged from the shadows within the carriage and placed itself upon the silver bar on the outside. The gloved hand gripped the silver bar as a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness and stepped onto the platform.The elements responded again as booming thunder crashed above signaling that the Lord of The nightmare Soldiers had come to the East.__

"You're late. I was beginning to worry."

  
  
Sorcermon spoke to his Lord telepathically, not wishing to share his concern with the Eastern guards.__

"I'm sorry. The storm is worse during the day ,and the Devidramon had some difficulties making it through."

  
  
Yamato apologized as a small smile appeared on his hidden face. He had truly begun to miss his Political Advisory. As the conflict between the East and the South rose, Sorcermon became absent more and more. His duties called him away from his home and to the cold borders of the East, and it had been months since Yamato had spoken directly to the wizard.__

"We should not linger out here. There is too much to do before tonight."

  
  
Sorcermon reminded the young Lord.Yamato nodded in agreement before waving a dismissing hand to the Kuzuhamon.Togemogumon had yet to speak. He had respectfully been awaiting his opening, believing it was important for the official to greet his Lord before he spoke. But none of the Nightmare Soldiers spoke, and it was not until the cloaked figure of the young Lord nodded that the blue Digimon realized that they were all communicating telepathically. With Sorcermon, who was arguably the most powerful wizard Digimon alive, it was quite easy for the non-telepathic Digimon present to speak without words."Welcome Lord Yamato Ishida," the hedgehog Digimon greeted friendly but respectfully. "I am Togemogumon, commander of this platform, and may I be the first to say, welcome to the East."

Yamato looked at the short blue Digimon closely, then nodded in response. He was no telepath, but he did consider himself a good judge of character and he could tell that this Digimon did not harbor the resentment, which was common in most Eastern Digimon.

Togemogumon concluded that the nod was the most courteous response he was going to receive so he proceeded to continue with his orders. "I am to look after your coach." he explained, "Do the uh… dragons need to be tied down? And what time do they need food and water.""They don't." a smooth, mysterious voice replied.At this Togemogumon turned his large frame a bit so that he could look at the one who just spoke. The owner of the voice was the Kuzuhamon who had driven."I beg your pardon?" the Togemogumon questioned politely, not certain of what the sorceress Digimon meant."They don't need food or water, and they don't need to be tied down." the armored Digimon explained as she walked past the commander and took her place next to the other Kuzuhamon."So what should I do with them?" the blue hedgehog questioned, wishing to perform his duties correctly.Yamato glanced at the Togemogumon from underneath his cloak before raising his right hand and snapping his fingers.The Devidramon instantly responded to the command, by moving into sitting position. Then their eerie red eyes began to glow with a hellish flame before stone spread from the red orbs and encompassed their bodies, turning them into statues. Once the stone had covered their bodies the glow in their eyes vanished and they went to sleep.Togemogumon looked on in both shock and amazement, he had heard of the magnificent wizardry of the South, but he had never seen it before. Such a sight was awe inspiring, and he felt a sudden respect for the Nightmare Soldier's abilities.Without further conversing Sorcermon led Yamato to the elevator on the side of the square metal platform. The platform was built on top of a towering spiral, which shot into the sky from one of the Eastern palaces below. If you could not fly then the only way to get to the top of the platform was by the large glass elevator on the side.Sorcermon entered the elevator followed by Yamato, and then the two Kuzuhamon along with the rest of the Nightmare soldiers on the platform. After the glass doors shut and the elevator began its decent Yamato spoke."Well something tells me that this is going to be a pretty eventful trip." he stated with a chuckle, earning him an agreeing laugh from Sorcermon and smiles from the rest of the Nightmare Soldier.

* * *

The darkness seemed to descend upon the courtyard. The flames burning in iron bowls flickered as they fought against the shadow's companion, the wind. The wind was like death breathing upon you while the darkness seemed to be the shadows that follow death. It was a surreal feeling, standing admits the darkness with the bitter wind lashing at your skin and the roaring thunder pounding in your ears, but the three waiting in the courtyard ignored the eerie sensation that washed over them from the prolong exposure to the aberrant storm.

The flames in the iron bowls hanging from thick iron chains continued to dance in the wind, while the darkness caressed the beings present, mocking their weakness. Three of the most powerful creatures in that world and they could do nothing to change their condition. The storm gloated in front of them and all they could do was look on in dread.

Another crash of thunder forced a tedious groan from one head. A second head rolled its brown eyes in annoyance, while a third head gritted its teeth in fright.

"I do not mind the darkness, and I can withstand the wind, but this noise is beginning to get to me." the sound of an elder voice rose above the clamor as the first head expressed his distaste for the thunder.

The two other heads nodded in agreement as one set of eyes looked towards the sky and a second set of eyes looked to its right.

"I find the darkness troubling. The sun powers many of the factories in my region, without it we've been forced to work on reserves. I don't know how much longer The West can withstands these conditions."

This time it was a deep booming voice, which spoke. A weaver of dread spread through this mighty voice as it uttered its concerns.

The thunder crashed again as if to further mock the three helpless beings below. The gale hissed venomously at the great creatures daring them to attempt to stop it. But there was nothing the mythical beings could do. The great storm was beyond them and at the moment it was not their greatest concern.

"It definitely has appeared at the worse time." the last of the three creatures voiced his own worries.

All of the three heads belonging to the first being turned so that they could look upon the creature floating in the sky. "Then you are still convinced that it was not Lord Yamato who sent this storm?" the second head, which seemed annoyed by the storm questioned curiously.

"Reason alone would have me come to such a conclusion." the creature floating in the sky answered honestly.

The second creature, a great tiger with glistening white fur and steal colored strips, spoke "You doubt that young Yamato would have the power to spread such a force over the world." the animal Digimon concluded understanding his companion's logic but doubting its probability.

"Baihumon," the third creature addressed his friend with patients, "Yamato has grown considerably throughout these last three years, however, he is still only a child. I think you give him too much credit to consider him strong enough to conjure such a menace." the mystical creature explained as his long white beard was tossed around in the wind.

Baihumon sighed not wishing to turn the discussion into an argument, but still desiring to prove his point. "Azulongmon, I wish with all my heart to discredit this storm to the boy, however, the evidence we have acquired is making my wish obsolete."

Azulongmon nodded, knowing the evidence of which his companion was referring to. The storm's digi-codes and power were identical to that of the Dark Ocean. After Deamon was destroyed the South reaped the spoils of war and claimed full control over the neighboring dimension. Now all of the Dark Ocean's power and resources were at the Nightmare Soldier's disposal. For this reason many people found it logical to charge the South for the presence of the storm, however, the digi-god of the East still remained optimistic. He truly did not wish to blame the South, but the evidence against them was great.

"My friend, I do not deny the evidence, however, I will also not deny that even facts can be misleading. Yamato has pushed me to my limits with his arrogance and his lack of responsibility, but he is still a Digidestined. A chosen guardian of this world. He fought and suffered for this world, I do not think we should forget that. I wish to approach him in these arguments not simply as the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers, but also as the Digidestined of Friendship. Only by seeing him for all that he is can we truly decide if he is capable of this evil." Azulongmon explained his intensions earning him agreeing nods from his two companions.

"There is also something else to consider." the last of the great beings, a turtle with three heads and great trees growing upon his shell, spoke earning him the attention of his companions. "Before the presents of this storm we were already considering war against the South. We must not let this phenomenon be the defining factor in our negotiations. Since we can not truly prove or disprove that this storm is the work of the South then we must make our decision based on the undeniable facts we do have." the third head of the nature spirit Digimon explained reasonably.

"Xuanwumon, your mind is as sharp as ever." Baihumon exclaimed with a smile. "We have to be reasonable about this. We can't let our emotions govern our decision. Obviously none of us want a war, but I think we can all agree that none of us want a repeat of Piedmon's legacy."

"Then we have agreed. We will not rashly charge Yamato with allegations about this storm." Xuanwumon's first head stated before his third head added, "But we will not be the only ones standing against the boy. Do not forget that lesser rulers will also be there, and they do not have the patients we do. Many of them do not care about preserving peace. Their hatred for the Nightmare Soldiers have long since built up, and I do not doubt that many of them will demand war." at this point the second head spoke, "And we can not deny them their request. If enough of the people want war then we will have no choice but to comply."

"And there is another thing to consider," Baihumon began after the digi-god of the North had finished stating his concerns. "Just because we are attempting to avoid war, it does not mean that Yamato is. He has already expressed hostile intentions against you, Azulongmon, I do not doubt that he sees war as inevitable now."

Azulongmon remained quiet at first. His companion was correct, tension between the East and the South existed long before the storm spread across the heavens. The possibility of a war, at least between the East and the South seemed likely if not certain.

"Perhaps," Azulongmon admitted, knowing that if a war did break out it would be partially his fault. "Perhaps war is but a few hours away, but for now I wish to live in this moment, where hope still remains. For now let us end these talks of war and enjoy these last moments, before our world is forever changed."

The grief within the great dragon's voice was very evident to his two dear friends. They alone knew how painful this time had been for the mega Digimon. He did not want a war, but he had a responsibility to the Digital World to withhold. He was the eldest of the digi-gods, and the general good for all the regions came before his personal desires.

"We will leave you to your thoughts Azulongmon. I suppose we could all use come solitude during these final hours." Baihumon announced before he turned and began walking toward the great pearl doors, which led from Azulongmon's court to the open hall in the sky.

Xuanwumon's three heads offered the dragon smiles of sympathy before the turtle Digimon too turned and headed to the pearl doors.

Azulongmon watched his two kindred leave. As the great doors such his mind began to wander to Zhuqiaomon. The youngest of his kindred had long since broken ties to his brothers. The great phoenix Digimon preferred his solitude deep within the fiery volcano in Forbidden Valley.

A part of the mega dragon hated his youngest brother for involving the Digi-Core in the affairs of the world, but he also understood why he did it. None of the digi-gods were more like minded to the Digi-Core than Zhuqiaomon. He saw his region, filled with chaos and animosity. He saw no hope for the savage creature there and so he eliminated them. His hope was for a new race, one untainted by the evils of the previous race. It seemed that this ideal for a world of order past down to the Nightmare Soldiers. None could deny the South's efficiency.

Azulongmon, the eldest of the digi-gods, was the least like the Digi-Core. He felt that gradual reform was the way to a higher race, not eliminating those who he felt were inferior. A Digimon who had witnessed first hand, how damaging the idea of selective existence could be taught him many of his philosophies.

It was understandable that the Digi-Core would have these philosophies. The Digital Entities were forced to watch as Digimon, a lowlier race than their own, tore the world apart with war and greed. It seemed as though all were fighting for the greater good of the world, but which ideal would survive had yet to be decided. To Azulongmon it was somewhat ironic that the decision would be made by a human of barely eighteen years. It seemed odd that it would be a human, who could never find his place in his own world, that would decided the fate of the Digital World.

"Only a few more hours now." Azulongmon whispered as he began to prepare himself for the struggle ahead.

* * *

The light gleamed from the oil lamps, illuminating the large room in the many colors of the glass shades. The spectrum of light reflected off of the polished white opal floor, causing the bare floor to resemble a kaleidoscope. The chromatic show hit the walls begging them to join in the spectacle; however, the walls were unable to comply. Each wall was pieced off and painted a different color. One wall was covered in squares of indigo, olive, and bright red, which were divided by deep brown trim. On another wall there was bright orange, pale blue, and forest green with all of the colors divided by the same wooden trim. The other two walls followed in suit with gray, violet, and bright pink and then cream, turquoise, and navy. So when the vibrant light hit the painted walls only selected colors could survive. The colors that were not upon the walls drowned within the paint while the others were sent back into the room brighter than before.

The furniture was placed precisely in the room, with a large desk in the back, a couch in the center, and two chairs opposite of the couch. Paintings of angels in beautiful gardens were set upon the colorful walls, but to the surprise of all who entered the room the paintings were in black and white. They were the only articles in the room not alive with color. Potted plants, with bright lime green leaves and vines and deep purple flowers, hung from the corners of the room. The entire room seemed a bit collective, but it was large and spacious which gave some comfort to the two currently occupying it.

The room was set in a closed off wing of the large palace, very few were allowed to enter the wing for fear of confrontation. There were no windows for this specific room, which was placed in the center of the wing. Three maroon doors made up the entrances and exits to the room. The doors on the western wall and eastern wall both led to bedchambers, while the door on the northern wall led into a hall. The wing was completely isolated from the rest of the palace, segregating the guest from the rest of the palace.

Most would have found such segregation insulting, but for the two in the room the separation was both expected and appreciated. Neither of them had any desire to mingle with the other guest in the palace, so their isolated quarters became a welcome sanctuary from the outside world.

The first occupant of the room sat at the large desk in the back. The desk was clear and appeared to be made of some sort of plastic. Various papers and documents were stacked neatly upon the desk while a large book lay open for the creature at the desk to read.

He read each page carefully before slowly flipping the page; only occasionally did he look up from his book to scan over the colorful room to make certain that the second occupant was still there. After he was certain that his silent companion was still resting upon the couch he would turn back to his book and contain studding the pages closely.

This went on for some time until at last the first occupant of the room grew so concerned for his companion that he abounded his reading and kept his gaze fixed upon his friend. The second occupant of the room had not moved in hours. He was sprawled out upon the white couch with one arm spread across his head and over his eyes. The sight was certainly not a consoling one for the creature at the desk. His companion appeared completely drained and dejected. He covered his face as if to block out the world and the many tribulations conflicting him.

"There is a bed in the chamber if you'd like a more comfortable place to rest." the creature at the desk commented softly, wishing to end the unsettling silence, which had fallen upon the room.

His companion stirred and then removed his arm from its former place. Golden locks slipped into his face as he pushed himself up and sat upon the couch.

"No, I'm fine." he replied, dismissing the offer politely. "I'm sorry I'm not better company Sorcermon." he apologized earning him a concerned frown from the wizard at the desk.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you. I'm sure you're tired." the champion stated as if to say that no apology was needed.

The young man shook his head "no", allowing more blonde locks to slip over his crystal eyes. "So what are you reading?" he questioned, finally realizing that he needed to shake off his daydreams and return to reality.

"The Sillmarilian." Sorcermon answered with a sheepish smile.

The blonde on the couch burst out laughing at the wizard's response. "Sorcermon for the last time, Tolkien's writing is just fiction." he chuckled out in amusement.

The wizard Digimon crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "How do you know? It could have happened in another dimension. Haven't you ever considered the possibility that there's a dimension where Digimon is nothing but a fictitious story?"

At this the teen stopped laughing and looked at his companion thoughtfully. "I never thought about it that way," he commented almost frightened by the possibility that there was a reality where Digimon didn't exist, "that begs the question, is a world without Digimon a world worth living in at all?"

Sorcermon shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we'll never know." he commented with the same dramatics as his companion. "But on a more serious note, Matt" he began but was cut off by a dramatic sigh.

"Oh don't say the word serious, everyone's too serious these days." he commented before flopping back upon the couch.

Sorcermon rolled his eyes in annoyance, however, his collar concealed the grateful smile, which spread across his face. 'At least he's cheered up a bit.' He was glad to see some mirth return to his oppressed Lord. Yamato had been plagued with worry ever since tension began to grow between the East and South. It had become a rare and wonderful thing to see him smile.

"If the digi-gods could only see you behave like this then there's no way they could label you a tyrant." the wizard mocked before pushing his chair away from the desk and standing.

"Tyrant?" the blonde repeated thoughtfully, "I haven't heard that one yet." he shrugged the insult off as he did all the others. He had grown use to these demeaning labels and had long since learned not to grow upset by them.

"This one didn't spread around until after the appearance of the storm. Crusadermon said that only a tyrant would shroud the world in darkness."

"I agree." Yamato responded as he sat up once more upon the couch and turned to look and Sorcermon who had moved to the center of the room and was now sitting in one of the chairs opposite of the couch. "But I'm sure the little pink devil said a lot more than that."

Crusadermon was one of the most popular propagandists against the South, and more specifically against Yamato. She led marches and protests against the Nightmare Soldiers, and even created an underground militia to combat the Southerners. None spoke out more freely against the South then the vaccine mega, and very few were as respected as she was. She had lead rebels against the first Nightmare Soldier threat. She stood against Piedmon and his massive armies with unwavering strength. She was a Digimon of the East, well educated and powerful. She showed unlimited support for the Digidestined, and considers Yamato a traitor for having accepted the role as Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers.

"Out of respect for your youth I will not repeat the things she said." Sorcermon explained earning him a glare from the blonde, "However I can assure you that she will be at the council and she will have her chance to speak out against you. You mustn't let her lead you into a trap. Your own words will be your worse enemy tonight. Remember it is not what you say, but how people interpret it that matters."

Yamato nodded taking his friend's advice in. He was grateful that he would not be forced to stand before the council alone. The fact that his dear and trusted wizard friend would be there gave him courage. But even enchantment could not charm his fears and doubts away.

"I think I'm going to go wash up. Maybe some cold water will help wake me up." the blonde explained as he rose from the couch and stretched.

Sorcermon nodded, knowing that he Lord needed sometime to think and process this new information about Crusadermon. "Good, while you're gone I can work on my thesis about the obvious proof that Middle Earth did exist."

Yamato looked at his wizard friend blankly then shook his head as if to say, "I give up".

"O..kay… well I'll be back later." the blonde stated slowly before turning around to leave. 'It's a good thing I didn't tell him about the movie.' he thought to himself before leaving the colorful room and the wizard behind.

"Azulongmon, Baihumon, Xuanwumon, Gennai, Crusadermon…" the list of names echoed down the empty hall, mingling with the sound of bare feet moving across marble floor.

"Azulongmon" one finger rose to represent the great dragon Digimon. "Baihumon" another finger represented the tiger Digimon. "Xuanwumon, Gennai, Crusadermon" three more finger rose in the place of the last three names. "That's five." the one reciting the names announced as he looked at his hand and the fingers representing the five names. "That's me against the world."

The hand sunk back to its owner's side after he wearily admitted his situation. He knew that he could sooner stop the sun from setting that he could convince these wise and mighty leaders that he was innocent of the charges that stood against him.

"Azulongmon, Baihumon, Xuanwumon, Gennai, Crusadermon…" he recited the names once more, hoping that by focusing on this simple list of names that he could prevent his tired mind from wandering unto unwanted subjects. Subjects of duty, love, and friendship, and what each of these meant to him. But his struggle was futile, ultimately he could not prevent the uninvited thoughts from surfacing.

'I wonder how TK and the others are doing. Do they even know what's going on here? I suppose not. If there was one thing that Azulongmon and I can agree on, it's that the Digidestined should remain out of these affairs. We both agreed that it was in their best interest to keep them in the dark about our quarrels. It's not like this is some kind of good verses evil situation. It's just two imperial powers fighting over principles and ideals. Needlessly endangering the others over something as pitiful as that would be selfish, not to mention reckless. They are the last defense this world has against true evil, their destiny exceeds this minor chapter in the Digital World.'

Crystal eyes narrowed upon the light pink floor. He hated thinking of the Digidestined as though he was no longer a part of them, but it had become a common thing. There was a time when he was named as one of the most powerful Digidestined alive, one of the very few able to command the strength of a mega level Digimon, but that time had long since past. He was no longer counted among the heroes of the world. All of his selfless deeds had been forgotten and the creatures of the world saw him as one thing, The Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers.

Bare feet once strolling effortlessly across the marble floor stopped once they reached the obstacle of a large deep red plastic door. The door was transparent, however, the steam from the other side prevented him from seeing into the room beyond. For a few seconds he simply stood there, staring blankly at the deep red door.

There were so many things he needed to figure out, so many worries passing through he mind. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was secretly terrified. He was terrified of the possible war, terrified of the possibility of loosing his brother and friends, terrified of the darkness in the sky, and terrified of the darkness within himself.

'What if I can't do this? What if I'm not strong enough?' he questioned desperately.

Though a part of him wanted an answer, he certainly did not expect one.

__

And what if the sky falls down on your head? So much to consider, wouldn't you agree?

Crystal eyes grew distant and fearful as lean muscles tensed in alarm.

"Just ignore it, just ignore it," he whispered to himself, hoping to use the same sort of tactic against the voice as he had against the unwelcome thoughts of his friends.

To his surprise and relief the evasive maneuver worked and the voice went silent, choosing to leave the youth to his misery.

With a dejected sigh the young man pushed the deep red plastic door open and was instantly greeted by a cloud of warm steam. For a moment he closed his eyes, allowing the cold behind him and the warmth before him to sooth some of his thoughts away. His muscles quickly relax, as the steam enticed him to enter the room with the promise of compassion upon his exhausted body. He was entranced by the alluring warmth and without thought he entered the sauna. The red door shut behind him as his hand no longer held it open, and he was left alone amongst the steam and his own thoughts.

He sat down upon the marble bench on the far side of the steam room. He had hoped for a nice cold shower to help make him more alert, but one of the Kuzuhamon had informed him that the Easterners only use steam rooms for bathing. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but he decided to take chance anyway.

With little resistance he allowed the heat and the steam to carry his mind to a number of unimportant things. He began to think about music and books and other topics that caused him no grief. It was not long before his energy was drained and his mind slipped slowly into blissful darkness.

* * *

Colorful light continued to dance around him, but he had learned to ignore it. This prismatic room had been his home for several months now, and the unsightly colors no longer gave him a headache.

Even if he were still unnerved by the flickering colors he would not have noticed them at the time. At the moment his full focus was upon the book and the neatly stacked papers in front of him.

Scribbled upon one paper in large black letters were the words: "Plausible Theories of The Existence of Middle Earth". Below these words was a list of theories written neatly in an outline form.

Gentle ice colored eyes looked proudly at their owners work before nimble fingers began flipping through the papers on the desk.

With all the stress he had been under over the past few months it was relieving to distract himself with less stressful research. He could have sat there working on his thesis until the sun had set, but for some reason he found himself suddenly unable to focus on his work.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He was a wizard not a prophet. Such forlorn feelings were alien to him, and he could not deny the desire to simply push the feelings aside and continue with his pleasurable activities. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore the premonition it simply would not go away.

Finally the omen grew unbearable and a sense of unexplainable dread washed over him. He knew now that he could not simply ignore this feeling, so with determination he rose from his seat and headed towards the exit of the colorful room.

He was a rational creature so he would not jump to any conclusions; however there was no harm in making certain that his fellow Nightmare Soldiers and especially his Lord were all right.

* * *

He was lost in a sea of thoughtless darkness. His departure from the waking world was so subtle and unexpected that he had not realized it had happened at all.

It was not until he was awoken that he realized he had fallen asleep.

Without warning a blow connected with the left side of his rib cage. The force of the blow shoved him against the marble wall, which shot pain into his shoulder blades and back.

Instantly his eyes shot open as the blow jolted him awake. Dizziness greeted him, and he found his vision blurred by both the steam and his spinning head.

"Who's there?" he demanded as his right hand protectively moved to his now bruised ribs.

No reply came.

The steam continued to cloud his vision, however, the dizziness had past allowing him to rise to his feet without complications. He tried to tune in his senses to locate his attacker, but the steam had relaxed both his body and mind to the point where he could not focus.

He went to take a step forward, but before he could another attack came. This time the attack was red energy in the shape of a heart and it slammed into his right side forcing him to the ground.

Dizziness returned as the spell of the steam continued to work against him. It was then that he realized that the steam was in some way enchanted, and its effects upon him were specifically design to target his weaknesses as a human.

He gritted his teeth as the pain from the previous blow settle in. the wind had been knocked out of him and he was finding it difficult to catch his breath in the steam filled sauna.

As he sat panting on the floor, desperately trying to regain control over his senses a light giggle cut through his jumbled thoughts, giving him something to focus on.

He looked up trying to catch a glimpse of his attacker, but he could distinguish nothing admits the steam. All he had to focus on was the gleeful giggling, which seemed to be getting closer. With a defiant grunt he raised his right hand and sent out sphere of azure energy.

The energy shot through the steam clearing a path in the cloud for a brief second before the steam closed in on the open air again. The energy was sent in the direction of the voice, but through the path he could clearly see that it missed its target, slamming into the marble wall instead.

Chunks of debris and dust fell to the once spotless sauna floor, and the voice giggled even louder, mixing with the sound of the crash.

"You'll have to do better than that, Yamato." the voice chirped smugly.

Yamato blinked in surprise at the sound of the voice. Much like the giggling it was gentle and sweet, sounding more like the cooing of a baby than the ramblings of a killer.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the young Lord question as he crouched upon his knees. He couldn't see his attacker, but he was certain that his attacker could see him. So he felt it more strategic to remain as small of a target as possible.

"Does it really matter who I am?" the voice pouted before another shot of red, heart shaped energy came hurling towards the teen.

This time Yamato saw the approaching attack and avoided it by rolling out of the way.

His maneuver obviously did not impress the attacker. "And what I want should be pretty obvious by now." the voice taunted.

"Yeah I think I've caught on." the blonde hissed as he scanned his surroundings, still unable to locate the source of the voice.

"A little on the slow side huh." the sweet voice commented before another heart shaped attack was released.

Again Yamato saw this attack and was able to escape it by remaining low and somersaulting out of the way. He wanted to counter attack, but at the moment he wasn't certain if he had the energy. The enchanted steam was certainly serving its purpose as he found himself completely tired and unable to focus. Just sending out that small sphere of energy had taken all of the strength and will power he had.

"I'm impressed, but…" the voice chimed, "You still don't stand a chance."

Yamato was about to snap back with some sly insult, but was quickly stopped by a new dilemma. The heat in the room was rising and he suddenly felt as though he could not breathe. He choked upon the steam and his skin felt as though it were on fire.

"Bring on the heat!" the voice chirped and then giggled as the young Lord fell back to the marble floor where he lay helpless and struggling to breathe.

* * *

He walked leisurely through the hall. For some reason the urgency he felt within the colored room had dissipated, and he almost felt foolish for responding to a feeling in the first place. He had checked in with the Flawizardmon, who were his personal guards, and they had informed him that everything had been quiet. He spoke with Apemon and Tapirmon, who were also political officials for the South, and they too had nothing to report.

So now he was walking steadily down the hall looking for the Kuzuhamon, who were Yamato's guards. Thus far he had been unable to locate the mega sorceresses, but he did not find this alarming. They were Digimon of stealth and they did not know he was looking for them. At first he had intended to search the rooms for the megas, but he was quickly growing bored with the search. His desire to return to his thesis was slowly growing, forcing him to use another method to locate the fox Digimon.

__

"Kuzuhamon."

The wizard sent out a telepathic message, expecting the guards to simply materialize before him as they always did.

__

"Kuzuhamon report."

He tried again. Now the urgency was returning. It was not like the efficient megas to ignore a command.

__

"Kuzuhamon."

Still no reply.

In desperation the wizard extended his thoughts, seeking out the guards through mysticism. The Kuzuhamon were sorceress Digimon, it would be easy for this fellow sorcerer to locate their magical signatures.

Quickly his thoughts flowed from room to room seeking out the absent guards. The small sense of urgency he had felt earlier was quickly growing as each room proved to be empty. Just as he was about to give up and go scrambling about the wing in search of his Lord, his thoughts located the Kuzuhamon. They were unconscious and in a room further down the hall. A room he had yet to check.

Without further thought the wizard dashed towards the room. He was now beyond panic. Fright now dominated his reasoning, clouding all rational thought. If he had been thinking clearly then he would have probably sought his Lord first, but for some reason his mind was almost forcefully directed towards the guards, and his body willing reacted to the command to seek them out first.

He was now standing before the door, which led to the room where the Kuzuhamon were. Without pausing he slammed the door open and flew inside the room.

The room was dim and for a moment his vision was blurred as his eyes adjusted from the bright hall to their new, darker surroundings. Once his vision was clear he scanned over the room.

The dim light was enough to see by, and he was able to make out every article in the room. At first nothing seemed amidst until his eyes landed upon the reason for his earlier mad race, the Kuzuhamon. He gasped involuntarily as his alarm filled eyes rested upon the two fox Digimon.

The two guards were chained tightly to the wall by glowing purple rings. Their heads hung low and their bodies trembled as the purple chains were slowly draining their energy.

In the midst of urgency only one thought crossed the wizard's mind, he had to free his friends from the restraints. Taking a deep breath he dashed over to where they were latched to the wall, but before he could reach them a shield of violet energy rose around them.

He crashed into the barrier and was then thrown back. A yelp of pain and surprise escaped his lips as he was thrown into the air before landing painfully upon the plastic, blue table the center of the room.

"Pit Bomb!" a loud cry rang through the room before a blast of pink energy was sent flying into the wizard's chest.

The force of the blow snapped the plastic table in half and threw the champion Digimon onto the opal floor below.

The wizard moaned in pain before slowly opening his eyes. Once his eyes opened he caught sight of a small pink ball with white wings spinning in the air.

The ball continued to spin until the sorcerer began to stir. Once the champion Digimon was back upon his feet the ball came to a stop, allowing the champion to get a better look at it.

"A Piximon" the Sorcermon exclaimed in surprise.

"I would take a good look, yup." the Piximon expressed, his voice animated and pitchy. "I'm gonna be the last Digimon ya ever see. Yup."

'This was all a distraction, which means Matt is in trouble.' suddenly the situation seemed far worse than it had moments ago. His Lord was in danger and there was no way to help him.

The wizard's first instinct was to focus his magic so that he might teleport out of the room and away from the attacker, however, he quickly decided against this option as he remembered an important fact, he was no longer in his home land. In the South his magic had fewer limitations, but in the East magical barriers were placed systematically within the region. The barriers were used to monitor magical activity and to prevent an upset in the balance of magic. If he were to use a teleport spell then his powers would be instantly drained, leaving him useless. He needed to preserve as much energy as possible so that he might combat the assassin sent to prey upon his Lord.

'Hang on Matt. I'll be there as soon as I can, but first I must eliminate this nuisance.' Sorcermon suddenly wished that WereGarurumon or Renamon were there, instead of himself. The two animal Digimon were warriors, he on the other hand, was a diplomat. He had spent more time enhancing his magical abilities than he had his natural fighting skills, and this made him vulnerable in the battle he was about to participate in.

"Ya not much of a talker, nope, not at all." Piximon rambled with a smile; his large dark brown eyes seemed to glow with mischief as he glared at the wizard below him.

Sorcermon shot his head up; his eyes froze over with disgust as he looked upon the ultimate Digimon. His anger was slowly consuming his thoughts, changing his hate from a tiny brush fire to a raging wild fire of animosity.

"What sort of coward attacks an ambassadors here on a mission for peace?" the Sorcermon demanded as he rose to his feet, clutching his staff tightly.

The Piximon's short bulky arms wrapped around his lower body as he laughed in mockery. "Mission of peace?" he questioned still laughing, "Ya call attacking innocent villages, cutting off valuable life saving imports, and blacking the sky with evil alchemy missions of peace? Y'all are just out to make others suffer, yup."

"That's not true!" Sorcermon urged, wishing to avoid any further conflict if it was possible.

"Don't lie!" the Piximon shouted in rage, suddenly his mocking was over and his glistening eyes turned to endless pools of revulsion.

Without further insult the pixie Digimon dove towards Sorcermon with his primitive spear aimed at the wizard's heart.

Sorcermon's eyes widen in alarm as the ultimate Digimon's amazing speed caught him by surprise. The sharp point of the spear grew closer, but it was not until the tip of the spear caught a glimmer of light, sending the light into the wizard's eyes that Sorcermon regain control and dove to the side, avoiding the attack.

Sorcermon felt the air spilt next to his shoulder as the spear barely missed his body and connected with the floor. The wizard avoided being impaled, however, the spear did mange to rip through his cape, pinning it to the floor.

Piximon shot his gaze in the direction of his opponent as the Sorcermon tugged on his cape, ripping it free from the spear. The pixie grunted in frustration at having missed his target. With a loud cry the pink Digimon swung his spear around with the intent of sending the spikes on the side into his adversary's skull.

Sorcermon rose back to his feet and brought up his staff just in time to block the deadly blow. A screech echoed through the room as the pixie's spear met the wizard's staff. The jolt from the collision seemed to vein out into the room sending misdirected magic at the bright colored walls, causing them to vibrate from the paranormal force.

The two enemies gripped their weapons tightly as they both tried to force the other to stumble back. After a moment in became evident that neither were more physically powerful than the other so Sorcermon decided to end the show of strength. With a defiant cry he pulled back and flew into the air.

Piximon sneered and followed the sorcerer's lead. He floated into the air then charged at his adversary once more.

This time Sorcermon brought up his staff and met the attack head on. Another jolt of enchanted energy spread through the room causing the walls to shake once more.

After stopping the pixie's attack Sorcermon pulled back then brought his staff up, wishing to bring the curved tip of the crescent moon down upon the other Digimon's head.

Piximon saw the coming attack and raised his spear over his head, blocking the attack before shoving the staff back down. He then twirled his spear around three times and swung it at Sorcermon's left side.

Sorcermon rotated his staff and brought it up to block the attack, he then yanked his staff up pulling the pear with it.

Piximon pulled back, freeing his spear from Sorcermon's staff then jabbed at the wizard, aiming for his rib cage.

Sorcermon dodged the spear and brought his staff around connecting it with the spear.

For nearly fifteen minutes the two opponents remained in the air exchanging blows with their weapons. The two were equally match, that was until Piximon pulled his spear back and sent his Magical Tail flying straight for Sorcermon's shoulder.

The attack hit the wizard, sending lancination through his right side and forcing him to fall to the ground.

Whimpering the sorcerer raised his left hand to his right shoulder, wishing to sooth some of the sharp and sudden pain.

Piximon laughed as he descended upon his injured adversary.

"Don't ya worry about missing your Lord." the pink Digimon mocked with his pitchy voice, "Ya'll see each other again real soon, yup." he mocked before brining his free hand up and shouting "Pit Bomb!"

Sorcermon gritted his teeth in aggravation. His entire right side felt as though it were freezing and yet the sharp pain would not numb. It felt as though a blizzard of sleet was blowing within him, and there was nothing he could do but weather it.

As the Pit Bomb, Piximon's most powerful attack drew closer; panic began to spread through the sorcerer's mind. He simply could not allow it to end like this. There was too much at stake to give in now, and so with determination he raised his shaky left arm and concentrated all his energy into one final defense.

Suddenly a white light engulfed his gloved hand. Like the halo of an angel calls out to those lost in the dark, so did this spell reach into the captured minds of his Lord's guards. The white light pierced the numbness of their minds like the first rays of dawn pierces the haze, which settles upon the earth at night. Suddenly the clouds were dried away and the Kuzuhamon awoke.

The mighty guard's eyes snapped open as the powers of a wizard recalled them to life. Instantly they knew what to do, and with determination they fought against their restraints, breaking the spell of the purple chains. As they yanked the chains away the purple rings scattered upon the opal floor before evaporating into a black mist.

Sorcermon remained conscious just long enough to see his spell full filled then the weariness from the battle and the magical barriers took its toll and he fell into the emptiness of unconsciousness.

Piximon sneered not realizing the meaning behind the wizard's spell. His attack was now upon the crumpled ambassador and soon it would all be over.

But in a flash the pixie's confidence shattered as a purple figure dashed past him and went towards the sorcerer.

"No!" Piximon screamed in rage as he watched his attack hit a bare floor.

One of the Kuzuhamon had flown past him and collected her superior before teleporting out of the wa,y causing the attack to miss its intended target entirely.

With a grunt Piximon turned around in search of the freed sorceress Digimon. His large eyes burned with hate as they landed upon three figures, the two Kuzuhamon, standing with their golden staffs gripped tightly in their hands, and Sorcermon in the middle both alive and awake.

"Not possible!" the pixie Digimon shouted in disbelief, "Not possible at all!"

He could not begin to understand how his entire mission had fallen apart so easily, but to the three enchanters standing against him the cause of his defeat quiet apparent.

Sorcermon used up the remainder of his energy to break the spell upon the Kuzuhamon, allowing them to free themselves. Kuzuhamon, much like their lower form Renamon, have the natural ability to dematerialize and rematerialize, allowing one of them to quickly and efficiently rescue their superior from their adversary's approaching attack. Wizard type Digimon naturally heal quicker than other Digimon, and if it took less than a day for normal wizard types to heal from deadly wounds or drained energy then how much quicker would a General of the Nightmare Soldiers be able to heal. It took less than a few seconds for Sorcermon to recover from the magical barriers and Piximon's attack. Now all three of these mighty wizards stood against the lone Piximon, ready to eliminate the insolent creature for his cowardly attacks.

However no such desire was fulfilled. Sorcermon did not wish to destroy the assassin, as he held valuable information, which needed to be extracted before any sort of punishment could be made.

"Take care of him." the General ordered, earning him a nod from the second Kuzuhamon.

The fox Digimon raised her golden staff then swung it towards the floating pixie. Violet petals flew from the staff towards the ultimate Digimon before colliding with his skin.

Piximon screeched as the petals hit his skin and then soaked into him. The ultimate's body absorbed the magical petals. Instantly his eyes grew heavy and his breathing began to even out. Without further warning darkens washed over him and he fell to the stone floor below.

"Only a counter spell can wake him." the Kuzuhamon explained.

Sorcermon didn't wait for any further explanation on the spell; instead he turned and dashed towards the door.

"Our Lord is in danger we must find him!" the General shouted behind him before exiting the room.

It took less than a second for the Kuzuhamon to respond. Without further questioning they too ran out the door, concern for the Lord eliminating all interest in the tiny creature crumpled upon the floor.

The three enchanters would seek their answers later; at the moment only one thing mattered, locating their Lord.

* * *

It felt as though the air itself was collapsing on him. If the wind ever slipped into the crevasses of the earth, down into the abyss to meet with the flames of hell, then carried the heat of those flames upon its translucent wings back into the world then all would know the pain he felt at that moment. Each time he drew in a shuddering breath his body flinch as the heat burned his lungs and offered him little oxygen. His head was beginning to feel light and his vision was beginning to darken.

"Poor little Yamato, ya never catch a break do ya?" a soft voice declared, attempting to sound as malicious as possible.

Yamato panted and wheezed fighting to remain conscious despite the fact that blissful darkness was beckoning him to rest. He placed his shaking hands upon the slik wet floor. Pieces of sharp debris cut his flesh as his trembling arms struggled to push his upper body off of the floor. After a painful fight against his own weaknesses the blonde was able to return to his knees. Now he defiantly challenged the darkness and heat, which were playing with his flaws as a human.

'I have to remain conscious. Who knows what this crazed Digimon has planned. I can't give him the chance to walk out of here.'

The blonde continued to coach himself. He reminded himself that he had faced stronger opponents than this cowardly Digimon.

'There's no way I can let this Digimon win, he may go after Sorcermon and the other if I don't stop him now. I have to beat him!'

A new feeling rushed through him, quenching the fire and replacing it with a power far more destructive than any flame could ever be. The energy pulsed through him, renewing his strength and spreading to every limb of his body. Suddenly his weaknesses as a human no longer matter, the combined power of the Digidestined of Friendship and the Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers combated with his weaknesses, making his flaws trivial and his strength immeasurable.

Suddenly Yamato's head shot up. His eyes were as cold as ice, not even the intense heat of the sauna could melt them. The Crest of Friendship beamed on the left side of his bare chest, revealing the source of his strength both as a Digidestined and as a Lord, his friends.

"You fought off the spell all by yourself?" the voice stuttered in amazement.

"No," the cold, menacing voice of the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers sent a shiver down the attacker's spine, "Not by myself." he stated, not feeling the need to further explain the meaning of his words. He knew that his strength came from his friends and loved ones, but his opponent did not need to know that.

The blonde rose to his feet, his movements fluent and his body poised. Boredom blanketed his crystal eyes, making it seem as though the threat had vanished the moment his strength returned. Slowly he raised his right hand to his left side then he waved it back quickly.

Instantly his command was obeyed, and the air itself bent to his will. The steam rolled back, clearing the room of the heat and exposing the identity of his attacker.

"I like to look into the eyes of my opponents. I find it far easier to respect a direct attacker than cowards who hide in the shadows and prey off of unprepared victims." the blonde explained indifferently.

There was no reason to rush in for an attack. With the change in the battlefield so came a change in the battle itself.

"A victim?" the airy voice hissed in revulsion. "Is that what you think you are?"

"You attacked me while I was vulnerable without provocation," the blonde did not get a chance to finish as the other party interrupted him.

"Without provocation?" he exclaimed in a fury. "Your savage armies raided and destroyed my home. Many of my friends were brutally murder, and all of this without provocation."

The blonde looked his opponent over closely. This Digimon was small, incredibly small. He had a large round head with bright green eyes, two pink wings and a seal shaped body with a red heart in the center of his chest.

"Marineangemon," the blonde began, hoping that perhaps a battle could be avoided. Hoping that he could heal some of the mega Digimon's wounds. "I am sorry for your loss, but you have to understand, I have no control over the actions of rouge Digimon." he persisted, but still the pixie Digimon's eyes remained cold and hateful. "Just as Azulongmon has no control over what you are doing now. I would have stopped them if I could have."

Marineangemon growled in frustration then harshly replied, "Azulongmon is wise but his desire for peace clouds his reasoning. If he were thinking clearly then he would have ordered your race's destruction long ago. But that doesn't matter because I'm going to make certain you feel the pain that I feel now."

Before Yamato could reply a beam of bright read energy came flying towards him. Quickly he dogged the beam by diving to the right then he raised his right hand. Blue energy in the shape of a prism floated above his open palm. The energy then manipulated its form until it was in the shape of a cross. The blonde released the energy by pulling his hand back, sending the cross-shaped attack whirling toward the pink Digimon like a Chinese star.

Marineangemon fluttered up, avoiding the energy before releasing his Smiling Ocean attack.

Yamato gritted his teeth as a title wave of power came rushing towards him. In desperation he used the only defense he could think of. Summoning all of his strength he willed himself to push the boundaries of the Digital dimension by temporarily pulling himself out of it. Like a phantom he vanished right before Marineangemon, leaving the pixie Digimon startled and befuddled.

"Now who's the cowered!" the child like voice of Marineangemon demanded as his bright green eyes dashed nervously from one side to another.

No repose came, causing the mega Digimon to grow more anxious. His breathing began to quicken as fear gleamed in his eyes. Suddenly an eerie feeling began to wash over the pink Digimon. His instincts told him that his opponent had not left the room, but was still very near, watching him closely.

"Show yourself!" the pixie cried in panic.

Now the roles had been reversed. Yamato was in full control and Marineangemon was the victim. A part of the young Lord wished to take advantage of this situation. His darker side, the part of him which had slowly built up resentment towards the Easterns, the part of him which had been overwhelmed by the pain of loss, the part of him which loathed himself for choosing to become the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers, this part whished for nothing more than to release his anger and frustration upon the mega Digimon.

__

He attacked you first, and for no reason. You have a right to defend yourself.

'But there's no reason to destroy him.'

__

He tried to kill you. He threatened your friends. He's breaking the laws of his own liege. What more reason do you need? This is justice.

'He's only doing what anyone would, what I would have done in his place. He lost everything and now he wants to justify his loss. I cannot punish him for that. Have I not done the same thing time and time again?'

The argument went on as Yamato stalked his bewildered opponent. Slowly, just as wind and rain weathers stone, so was this voice breaking him down. He wanted to fight its reasoning. To argue against its logic, but the more he was tied to the alter, the more he suffered for the good of the Digital World, the harder it became to argue.

__

He's nothing but a rouge, an assassin. Acting outside of his own government. If you kill him it will be justice.

Yamato rematerialized behind the floating Digimon. Anger flashed in his eyes as he listened to the voice in his head.

Marineangemon was still scanning over the room, desperately trying to locate the teen. It wasn't until his instincts told him to look behind him that he was aware that the teen was no longer hiding. Quickly the mega spun around, ready to release an attack upon his adversary.

Yamato waited until the pink Digimon was fully facing him before he let go of his control and released his anger. Without warning the blonde brought back his arm then threw it forward slamming his fist into the mega Digimon's skull.

The blow came quicker than a serpent strikes passing feet. Marineangemon went flying into the sauna wall, crashing into the solid marble.

The sound of a small body breaking upon stone echoed through the room sending a shiver down the teen's spine. His eyes welled with tears as he watched the small frame of Marineangemon fall with a cloud of dust to the ground below.

Glossy white blood spilled upon the floor, flowing from the split flesh on the mega's back. The creature coughed and panted as more white blood streamed down his face from where Yamato's knuckles had hit.

__

Don't hesitate. This is what that monster deserves. He attacked you. He threatened your friends. Justice should be served.

The voice coaxed sweetly. Its very tone seemed to offer all of the answers, and yet Yamato could not stand the sound of it.

'This isn't justice, this is murder.' he argued on the verge of tears.

The blonde felt lost and confused. He was only defending himself, much like he had when he fought against Deamon's army, and yet it did not feel the same. These were not evil, savage Digimon, lusting for power. These were normal Digimon, fighting for what they believe is right. They were the same as him. How could he fight evil when there was no evil to be found?

The sounds of Marineangemon's panting drew the blonde's attention back to his fallen opponent.

The little Digimon lay broken and bleeding. His body had gone into trimmers and his breathing was labored and shaky.

The young Lord wanted to do something. He wanted to rush over there and help the Digimon who only moments ago he sought to destroy, but something stopped him. It was like his body would not obey his command. He stood frozen like a statue, watching as the mega Digimon took his final breaths.

The little Digimon took in one shattering breath before his bloodied body began to break apart.

Crystal tears streaked down Yamato's face as he watched Marineangemon's body reconfigure. In only one unchecked moment he allowed his anger to senselessly take another life. Suddenly he felt weak, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees. His body shook with grief as tears streamed down his face.

"This was only one life. One life… the first of many." his whispered as images of war flashed within his mind.

He did not want anyone else to suffer, and yet he knew that this pain was only the beginning.

The steam began to rise around him once more, blanketing him in its toxic obscurity. Protectively he wrapped his battered arms around his trembling body, trying to fight off the shadows returning to his mind.

Tiny pools of crimson began to sprinkle around him as his blood began to seep from his new wounds, spilling red on the marble floor. The droplets looked like bitter teardrops. His heart was broken once more, splattering the content within around him so as to further remind him of his pain.

His bones were breaking beneath the weight of the world. Too many fragile things were placed in his clumsy hands, and yet he did not complain, he only wondered why.

'Why did she choose me? What do I have that this world could possibly need? How can I save?'

The questions circled his mind like ominous thunderheads circle the earth before a storm. He felt lost within a future he could not prevent. A future where the heavens are lifeless and portentous, where the earth is salted and desolate, where the water is murky and toxic, where hope has vanished forever, this was the world he waited in now.

Suddenly the red plastic doors were roughly thrown open as a small figure, quickly followed by two larger figures, came running in.

Sorcermon stumbled to a halt then gasped as he saw the wreckage in the sauna and his Lord sitting numbly admits drops of blood.

"My Lord!" the wizard cried as he rushed to his friend's side before knelling next to him.

The young Lord did not stir.

Gently a gray-gloved hand rose to the teen's chin, lifting it slightly before slowly turning it.

"Matt," Sorcermon addressed softly, "can you hear me?"

At first the blonde did not respond. A part of him wished to remain lost amongst the shadows of his misery, but another part of him knew that he could not wallow in self pity forever. With all of his will he forced his head to nod _yes_, showing Sorcermon that he was listening.

Sorcermon smiled in relief before he spoke again. "Get rid of this steam. It is poisonous and it has a damaging effect upon him." he ordered without breaking eye contact with his friend. He had to keep the blonde focused on something familiar; he could not allow him to slip back into the shadows.

The Kuzuhamon nodded even though their superior could not see them, then they raised their golden staffs and swung them swiftly and in unison. White rose petals, glowing with halos of dim silver, materialized from the swing of the sorceress' staffs.

The petals rained upon the room, each growing larger as they absorbed the enchanted steam like sponges. Soon the air was clear and dry, allowing the three enchanters to have a full look at the damage upon the sauna and their Lord.

Yamato was bruised and bleeding, and his body shook from weakness.

"Matt," Sorcermon whispered, hoping the effects of the steam would wear off quickly.

Suddenly reason returned to the teen, causing him to pull away then lowered his head, breaking eye contact with his friend. He lifted a blood-streaked hand to his forehead as if he were fighting off a headache.

Sorcermon remained silent; his concern for his Lord was slowly growing as Yamato kept his eyes closed, breathing as though he could not catch his breath.

"I didn't expect them to be so good, that attack was perfectly planned. They know my weaknesses better than I had thought." the blonde whispered with his head still lowered and his eyes closed.

"Are you all right?" Sorcermon questioned, ignoring his friend's earlier comment.

Yamato nodded then looked up, his eyes clear once more. "Were you attacked as well?" he questioned suddenly.

"Yes, but we are all right." Sorcermon explained.

Yamato looked the wizard over closely before turning his gaze to his guards, wishing to see with his own eyes that none of his friends were hurt. Once he was certain they were well he looked back to the ground.

After a moment of silence the blonde stood, with the steam gone his strength had returned and his mind was cleared. "Some one is going to pay for this attack." the blonde announced sternly.

Sorcermon rose to his feet then nodded, agreeing with his Lord's threat.

"It seems we have more things to discuss before the council begins." the political advisory stated.

Yamato turned his attention to the second Kuzuhamon. "Find Gennai and tell him I wish to speak with him before the council starts." he ordered, a part of him was furious at having his emotions toyed with by the enchanted steam, but another part of him was shocked at what the steam had revealed to him. He never realized how truly uncertain and disturbed he was by his own actions.

'I cannot let my own fear be my downfall. We all, no mater how wise or powerful, know fear. But fear is only a weakness if we allow it to be. I will not let it be my weakness.'

"Let's go." Yamato announced before heading towards the sauna's door.

Sorcermon and Kuzuhamon waited until their Lord had past then they followed him out of the sauna and down the colorful hall.

Once the three Nightmare Soldiers were well down the hall and the red plastic door to the sauna was shut, a thick cloud of steam returned to the room.

Two giggling voices echoed through the sauna, one was soft and gentle and the other was pitchy and animated.

"If that doesn't push their buttons then nutin' will, yup." large brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Uh-huh, bring on the war." bright green eyes glistened with excitement as the thought of war flashed through their owner's mind. "Now poor little Yamato, time to make all our dreams come true."

The voices laughed in mockery before two different pink bodies vanished, leaving the suana wrecked and blood stained.

* * *

Blue light beamed from the lamps placed within the walls. Openings were carved into the white stone walls every three feet, and within each opening was a clear lamp with a blue flame burning upon the wick. The curlean light reflected off of the steal blue floor causing the ground to look like the night sky with bright stars glowing within it.

The white walls were high and ran into a cylinder ceiling. Painted upon the ceiling in soft shades of blue and white were paintings of various angel and holy beast type Digimon. All of the Digimon within the paintings seemed crowned in heavenly light and possessed eyes filled with wisdom and virtue. The fact that these vaccine Digimon were portrayed as righteous peace seekers nearly caused the beings below to become physically ill.

It seemed a mockery to them to be standing beneath such lies, for all Digimon no matter what their attribute were capable of wickedness.

"It has been some time now," a raspy voice announced softly, "Is this their way of gracefully refusing our request?"

It seemed a justifiable question. The group of Nightmare Soldiers had been waiting within beneath the cluster of angels for nearly half an hour.

"No they'll send somebody, this is just their way of gracefully showing us how much we are worth to them." another voice, this one smooth and mystical answered with agitation.

They were all growing restless, waiting without acknowledgement within the blue room. It was yet another insult to them, and yet they endured it.

"Our Lord is too gracious to these fools." the first voice whispered to the being next to him.

"Our Lord is gracious indeed, but do not mistake the Easterners for fools, Flawizardmon, they are wiser and more powerful than they first appear." magical blue eyes narrowed as this warning was offered.

"Of course my brother, Sorcermon." Flawizardmon replied respectfully to his brother Digimon.

"I too grow tired of this waiting. Time for the council is now very near," a fox Digimon clad in armor and carrying a golden staff stepped forward and spoke, "My Lord, perhaps they are refusing your request."

At these words many eyes fell upon one of the white pillars standing across from the blue walls. Leaning against the pillar was a young man with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. His garments of black and red contrasted with the serene blue within the room, causing the young man to stand out like a beckon of diversity among a world of conformity.

The young man had been silently listening to his companion's conversations, his blue eyes had lazily drifted from one being to another, shifting to who ever was speaking at the time. Up until this direct address he had remained somewhat disinterested in his fellow Nightmare Soldiers' words, but now he placed his full attention upon them.

"Whether we wait here or within the rooms we still must wait." the young man answered with a voice almost as angelic as the paintings upon the ceilings.

This reply seemed to satisfy many of the waiting Digimon as they saw the truth behind it. Why complain about an inalterable fact. They were going to have to wait nothing would change that.

"As true as that is, I must wonder why Gennai has yet to respond." the raspy voice of Flawizardmon spoke once more.

"Maybe da arrogant fool is afraid, like all dem others." a Candlemon expressed in repugnance.

"Don't mistake youth for arrogance." the voice of the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers filled the room once more. "Gennai may seem cocky, but his intentions are pure and just, and there is little about him that is arrogant."

"I wonder if that Icemon went to retrieve him at all." Sorcermon queried logically.

Before another Nightmare Soldier could reply hurried footsteps echoed from further down the hall. The Digimon of the South turned their attention to the small creature approaching.

An Icemon came scampering up to the group of Nightmare Soldiers before abruptly stopping in front of Sorcermon. The little Digimon then bowed, his shoulders trembling slightly in the presents of so many powerful creature, before speaking.

"I… I apolo… apologize for the um… wait, honorable guest." he stuttered out within chattering teeth.

The Kuzuhamon both were forced to bight their tongues to keep from laughing at the "poor little guy", while the other Digimon merely rolled their eyes in announce. First they were forced to wait on a response and now the response itself was taking forever.

Sorcermon smiled behind his collar before replying, "What is Gennai's response, will he see us?" the wizard questioned, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Um… sir…" the Icemon spoke softly trying to sound humble so as not to further frustrate the waiting Digimon. "He… he said that… that the um… Lord of The Nightmare Soldiers might come and… and uh… speak to him privately… but no… no others."

At this Sorcermon's smile faded and a look of irritation replaced it. Turning from the Icemon, Sorcermon walked to where his Lord remained leaning against the pillar.

"Matt I am not certain that is a good idea," the official expressed, "After the earlier attempt upon your life I worry for your safety."

At first Yamato did not look at his friend, his eyes were upon the Icemon who remained bowed and cowering where Sorcermon had left him.

"I have to speak to him Sorcermon," haunted crystal eyes met enchanted blue, "Maybe it's better if I do it alone. We may speak more freely this way." the blonde explained.

Sorcermon diverted his eyes to the floor for a moment, worry was clearly written upon his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my guard." the young man announced.

Sorcermon nodded, knowing that he could not stop his Lord from doing as he wished, but still unable to shake off his concern.

"Every creature here wishes to see you dead," Sorcermon reminded, knowing his Lord could at times be rash when it was only his life at stake. "Even with your luck it is hard to defeat such odds."

"Sorcermon, that's not luck, it's skill." Yamato replied with a cocky smile before pushing himself off of the pillar and walking past the wizard.

Sorcermon only rolled his eyes as if to say "I give up", before following his Lord back to where the Icemon was bowing.

"So Gennai wishes to speak with me alone."

At this the Icemon raised his head a bit to see who was speaking, once he caught a glimpse of Yamato he quickly lowered his head once more. "Ye… yes… my… my Lord." he managed to stuttered out as his body began trembling even more.

Yamato took a look at the pathetic Digimon before him, his eyes grew sad and compassionate for a moment before freezing over into an emotionless glare.

"Very well." he stated, his voice suddenly changing from gentle and friendly to cold and distant. "Take me to him."

At this the Icemon raised his shaking body slightly before turning on his heal. The rookie's head remained bowed and his yellow eyes remained down cast, as he feared to look upon the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers.

Silently he led the teen down the blue hall and in the direction of the waiting digital guardian.

* * *

Lightening flashed as a small omen before another rumble irrupted from the caliginous sky. The wind poured upon the earth like the breath of some demon, panting in lust over its vulnerable prey.

But the lightening did not illuminate blind eyes, nor did the thunder echo in deft ears. And the wind, with the chilling phantom of necrophilia riding wildly upon its wings, could not touch numb skin.

While the rest of the world cowards before the bedlam, he stood strong against it. His mind drifted to a vision far worse than the one before him. A vision that would drive a righteous soul mad. He saw war, famine, and death. He saw the inescapable future for the world he loved. He saw the inescapable future for the creatures he would die for.

This unwelcome apparition of direness left him in a state of narcosis. He was drained and weak, unable and unwilling to focus on anything. Even the sound of the large silver doors behind him, slowly being pushed opened, barely registered in his ears.

"I'll leave you two alone." a timid voice mumbled quickly before soft footsteps faded away, and the door slammed shut.

He did not turn to see who was behind him. He did not need to, the power radiating off of the new comer was more than enough to identify him by.

An uneasy silence stood like a stone wall between the two beings. The wind roughly blew around them, hitting the silver doors with violent blows, while the lighting continued to flash and the thunder continued to boom.

"Nice weather we've been having." the new comer at last broke the silence, knowing that there was much to be done and little time to do it in.

At this he growled in frustration, finding the other beings sarcasm both insulting and unnecessary.

"I was told that you wished to see me, Lord Yamato." the words came out oddly calm and respectful. It was true that he hated this boy for his betrayal of the Digital World and his fellow Digidestined, but there was a small part of him that also admired him for his steadfast rule over the ruthless Digimon of the South.

"I did."

The reply was gentle and courteous.

"On what matter?" he pressed further still without facing the one he spoke to.

"Do you hate me so much, Gennai, that you will not even look at me?" Yamato questioned calmly.

At this the digital man turned around at last, shifting his gaze from the chaos in the sky, to the young man upon the balcony.

The blonde was clad in black cargo pants, black boots, and a blood red fitted shirt. A black trench fell around his thin frame like a cap and black gloves concealed his hands. The clothing of black and blood red greatly contrasted with the pastels upon the balcony causing the teen to stand out like a silhouette upon a while sheet.

"What do you want, Lord Yamato?" he questioned once more, wishing to be trough with the Nightmare Soldier as quickly as possible.

"Aw, but the questioned is, would you believe me if I told you." Yamato expressed before gracefully walking to the silver railing around the large balcony. "Nice view."

At this the guardian snapped. "Enough games!" he exclaimed in frustration.

At this the blonde quickly turned around. A smile spread across his fair face as he comfortably leaned against the railing on the balcony. "That's what I like about you Gennai, you're always business first." he stated still with a confident smile.

Gennai had regained his composure and was now standing opposite of the blonde with his arms crossed over his chest, showing his obvious disapproval of the situation. He was about to lecture the teen on the seriousness of being a leader when Yamato suddenly spoke again.

"An attempted was made upon my life today, as well as the life of my political advisor." the smile had completely faded from the teen's face and his crystal eyes were sharp and intense. He no longer felt the need to toy with the digital man, he was now certain that he would have control over the conversation, which was all he wanted.

Gennai's eye too change. No longer did they beam with frustration and anger, but now they showed sincere curiosity and concern.

"Who?"

"A Piximon attacked Sorcermon and two of my guards, and a MarineAngemon attacked me. I destroyed MarineAngemon, however Piximon was captured, but somehow managed to escape." the blonde explained.

Gennai nodded as he went over the details shared with him. "And how do I know that this is not some fabrication?" he questioned seriously, knowing that if there had been attack upon the Nightmare Soldiers during peace time that it would earn them sympathy within the council.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" the blonde replied, his voice taking on a threatening edge.

"For many reasons." Gennai snapped back, "And I would think that you would know them." the digital man was torn. Torn between the part of him that was pleased that the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers was suffering and the part of him that was concerned for one of the children he once guided and protected.

"I am not lying Gennai. I have neither the need nor desire to earn the council's pity."

This was an answer that Gennai could believe. Yamato had always hated appearing weak or vulnerable, his pride would not allow him to accept pity. "Who do you suspect?"

"Crusadermon." came the reluctant response.

At this Gennai's eyes narrowed in offense. "Crusadermon is a holy knight in Azulongmon's army. Her forces held back thousands of creature clawing to get to you and the rest of the Digidestined during your first battle with Piedmon. How could you possibly accuse her?" he questioned in rage.

"Because she has opening pleaded for my head on a platter, and the Digimon who attacked us were part of her underground." the blonde replied calmly. He had expected this distrust and so was not offended when it appeared.

Gennai was about to reply when suddenly a gentle knock rang from the silver doors.

At this both Gennai and Yamato turned their attention to the doors, before Gennai spoke.

"Yes?" the digital man called to the one waiting on the opposite side of the great doors.

Slowly the right silver door was pushed open. The blue flashes of lightening glistened off of the polished metal as the door moved. After the door was ajar the Icemon, who had retrieved Yamato, poked his head through.

"Forgive me for interrupting Gennai." the little rookie greeted with far more confidence than he had displayed when he stood before the Nightmare Soldiers alone.

"Yes what is it Icemon?" the robed man questioned.

"I just wanted to make certain that you were ready?" the ice Digimon explained.

Yamato remained silent as he listened to the words exchanged between Icemon and Gennai.

"Yes, we're ready." Gennai answered then waved his hand dismissingly to the waiting rookie.

Icemon smiled mischievously before giving a small bow and then vanishing behind the large doors once more.

"Ready for what?" Yamato questioned suspiciously.

Gennai glanced at Yamato, who had moved from the railing to the center of the balcony. Suddenly guilt spread through him and a part of him simply wanted to undo what was about to be done.

Yamato waited patiently for the digital guardian to answer, but no reply came. He wasn't certain why, but for some reason, his heart was pounding. Before he could further question the robbed man beside him the sound of many footsteps diverted his attention to the silver doors.

Suddenly both doors were quickly pushed open, and a diverse group of humans and Digimon walked onto the balcony.

"Matt!" the sound if an innocent voice filled with love reached the young Lord's ears before his mind went blank and all he was aware of was the two trembling arms wrapped tightly around him.

Upon instinct, an instinct so strong that it could wake him in a dead sleep, the teen wrapped his own arms around the trembling boy who had raced to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"TK," he whispered with more love radiating in his soft voice than a new mother shows her first babe. He shut his eyes tightly, fighting off the tears of joy that threatened to spill forth as he continued to hold his younger brother.

After a moment the two brothers let go, though the moment was not nearly long enough for either of them.

TK looked up at Yamato, his baby blue eyes glistening with joy and fear as he gazed upon his weary older brother.

"Matt what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us?" the Child of Hope questioned, his voice weak with uncertainty.

Realization of what was happening had suddenly come crashing down upon the young Lord. His brother and his friends were here, standing before him with lost eyes. Suddenly he felt weak and powerless. Suddenly he felt like falling to the ground and weeping in despair. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want those who mattered most to him to see what was going to transpire within the council. He wanted to shield them from this evil.

"That's not it at all." There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to apologize for, and yet he knew that it was too late. He knew he had to go into the council as the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers and do whatever seemed best for his people, and he knew that this would pain them more than anything else he had ever done.

"It's just, you're not suppose to be here." at first his voice was soft, but it took on a cold edge as he diverted his gaze to Gennai. "We had an agreement." he barked at the digital man, rage burning in his words.

Gennai's eyes clouded over with grief as he replied. "Azulongmon felt that since the Digidestined are such a large part of this world that they should be a part of this crucial council." he explained sadly.

He could not be offended by Yamato's anger, for once he agreed with the blonde. Azulongmon and Yamato had both agreed that the Digidestined were not to be involved in the proceedings between the East and the South, and now, not only did the digi-god of the East go back upon his word, but he also brought the Digidestined here without so much as warning Yamato.

"So you don't want us here."

Yamato darted his gaze to the one who spoke, but instantly regretted it as he looked into the dark eyes of his best friend.

"I just don't want to endanger you with something that doesn't concern you." he tried to explain, but he knew they would not understand. To them everything was black and white, good and evil, but this was politics, where all was evil under the pretence of good.

"Doesn't concern us?" Sora expressed in disbelieve. "Why do you and Azulongmon get to decide what concerns us or not?" she question. She didn't want to turn on her friend, but she was tired of the world treating them as though they were obsolete.

Tai stole a quick look at the Digidestined of Love, who was whipping a tear from her check, before walking past the group and closer to his best friend.

Yamato looked at Tai, suddenly finding that he was unable to read his best friend. Tai's eyes were emotionless and he walked with poise, showing no concern for the flashing lighting above.

Once Tai reached his best friend he raised his arm with the intent of placing his hand upon the blonde's shoulder. Instantly Yamato flinched as if he were expected a blow, causing Tai to lower his arm and look at the blonde with pained eyes.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" he whispered softly to his friend, not even attempting to hide the hurt in his voice.

No body noticed Yamato pull away from his best friend. The action was so small and quickly that only Tai and TK, who knew him so well, were able to pick up on it.

Yamato's eyes shifted to the ground in shame.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Matt." Tai expressed, his voice wavering with disappointment. "Are you so engrossed in your role as Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers that you have forgotten who your real friends are?" the leader of the Digidestined questioned, the hurt taking its toll. "I feel like we've lost you Matt."

Yamato lifted his eyes from the ground and looked deep into his best friend's eyes. "I feel like I've lost myself Tai."

Gennai waited silently as he watched the Digidestined stand together for the last time. His heart broke as he knew that all would change. The children he loved were grown and now held the keys to their own destiny.

"Digidestined," he spoke softly, earning him the attention of everyone except Yamato, TK, and Tai. "We should go. The council will begin soon." he explained before walking to the silver doors.

Reluctantly the Digidestined and their partners slowly turned and walked through the doors, leaving Yamato, TK, Tai, and Gennai alone upon the balcony.

"Matt," the timid voice of the Child of Hope broke through the silence.

Yamato's misery filled eyes fell upon his brother, and for a brief moment he felt that there was hope.

"No matter what happens," the younger blonde began, "You'll always be my brother."

With that the young teen turned to Tai, then waited so that they could leave together.

Tai took once last look at his best friend, his heart breaking as he saw how deathly pale the blonde had become, before he too turned and headed off the balcony.

Yamato watched silently as his best friend and his younger brother disappeared within the shadows of the hall.

Gennai waited until the Digidestined were far down the hall before he too turned to leave.

"Gennai," Yamato called causing the digital man to stop his retreat, "You do realize that this changes everything." he explained, his voice cold once more.

Gennai nodded weakly without looking back before he began to walk once more.

The silver doors slammed shut leaving young Lord alone upon the balcony.

Once alone Yamato fell to his knees. "I welcome thee my death, let me become a phantom of what I once was, so that I might not feel this pain." he whispered a pray as the shadows descended upon him, cloaking him in darkness.

* * *

So was it entertaining? looks around hopefully anyway I'm going to temporarily ignore my other fics until I get the council scene up. How long will this take? I'm not entirely sure, but hopefully not as long as this chapter took. Now remember to get any complaints/critiquing in while we're still early in the fic, otherwise you just have to deal with whatever you don't like all the way through the fic.

Also as I stated above, here is some info on The Fallen Ones' next fanfic competition. This competition is completely different from the first one. It is restricted to the season one/two reality, and is also about the Digidestined. The challenge is "Digidestined Gone Bad". You write a fic about any Digidestined in the adventure/zero two reality turning evil. The prizes are a fanart of the Digidestined you chose in their evil persona, done by the incredible artist/fanfic author known as Trayne, and a requested fanfic done by me. I just added the requested fic thing to the prize so it's not on the page yet. But anyway you can find out more by going to and clicking on the R.I.P. section. If you have any further questions feel free to e-mail me.

Now enough of my babbling, let me know what you think of this chapter, and once again I apologize for my muse's inability to cooperate with me.


	5. The Council

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Where can I get a pair of those nifty Digimon Emperor sunglasses?" just kidding. Actually, you're probably thinking "what took so long?". Honestly this chapter was just hard to write. There were a lot of things I had to consider, and it got kind of confusing keeping my facts straight. Anyway this chapter is longer, and hopefully worth the wait.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: sorry I didn't mean to say I "want" to kill Matt. I meant to say I "won't" kill Matt. Blushes I need a spell checker that response to my thoughts instead of my fingers. Anyway sorry I didn't mean to cause confusion.Gwydion and Shido: yeah I left Crusadermon as a female because I'm more familiar with that, and because (due to the lack of them) I like using female Digimon as often is possible.Emerald Space2: um, this is kind of embarrassing to admit, but I actually do read the fic twice. I read each scene individually after I spell check it. And then I read the whole chapter after I'm done to make certain that everything flows together and that I didn't screw up on any details. It's hard for me to catch my mistakes because one, I'm not the brightest color in the marker box (can you believe that I couldn't even read until I was in third grade… seriously I'm not kidding) and two, when I read it I often see what I want to see rather than what's there. I do apologize for the flaws, and I promise I am trying to get better. Anyway I apologize to everyone for my grammar and spelling mistake, I know it's no fun to have to sit there and wonder what I meant to write.But I like the fact that you guys are commenting on my flaws and strengths, please keep it up. It let's me know where to focus my attention on.Disclaimer: why am I still doing these? I'm sure everbody knows by now that if I owned Digimon things would be very different. Oh yes, very different.

* * *

Darkness seemed to bleed through the sky, dripping its sardonic testimony upon the surface of the world. The air grew heavy, weighed down with utter despair, while the land dried up and split, suffocating in the crepuscular atmosphere. The plants curled up and decayed as they drank in the bitter black, and the waters became clouded with murky filth. The world was dying. Darkness stretched its impenetrable hand over the whole of the sky, locking its captive in a prison more secure than a stone and iron dungeon.

The world wept and struggled under its captor's merciless hold, but all attempts for escape were futile, and all those fit for rescuing it were lost within their own agendas. No one heard the world's pleas, nor understood the damage being done. A metamorphism had begun. All was changing into something twisted and opposite of what it once was. Even the inhabitants of the bleak world were changing. They were blinded by the shadows of their own doubt and fear, and these blinders confined their reason to the lowest corners of their minds. An archaic virus infected their thoughts, clawing its way into their souls.

All was perfectly placed, leaving the darkness to do as it will. And so the blackened clouds crashed, spilling more chaos into the poisoned world, taunting it for its inability to save itself. The darkness knew that its time had come; its victory was at hand. Those who clung idly to hope were soon to fall. What was set in motion eons ago was now coming to its end.

He squirmed in his seat before leaning his head back in defeat. There was no position that would make the dark blue chair more comfortable. The chair was cup shaped and made out of some sort of blue metal, which was cold and hard, causing his back to grow soar. After realizing that he was put in a loosing battle he decided to shift his attention from his seat to the large room around him.

His eyes slowly studied the room, and even in his dismayed state he was able to muster a small amount of appreciation for his unique surroundings. A floor of neatly laid bricks was beneath him. The bricks were of many shades of blue, ranging from sky blue to midnight blue. The walls were of some sort of marble, which was royal blue with black, sky blue, and white minerals in it. Placed in the center of all four walls were large plan silver doors with no door handles.

'A door for each region.' he concluded.

Suddenly light scattered his thoughts, and he closed his eyes in pain as a flash flooded his vision. Once the pain had past he lifted his head and looked up at the high ceiling. The ceiling was made completely out of glass and rose from the marble walls into a pyramid shape. The point reached high into the dark clouds, causing the storm, which was raging in the heavens, to remain constantly upon the visitors' minds.

Latched on to each of the glass pyramid walls were four silver chains. The chains hung low and connected to platforms. The platforms were huge and had seats that rose like bleachers. The first three roles of seats were cup shaped, like the one he sat in, while the rest were large benches. There were three staircases that broke the roles of seats and led up the bleachers. Four staircases led from the marble floor to the front and the back of the platforms, allowing visitors to easily reach their designated seats. The platforms were ten feet above the ground, affording everyone a good view of the floor.

The room was filled with diverse creatures. It seemed like every creature ever concocted from mythology and fiction was there. But even with these amazing sights around him the room still seemed empty, as one corner of the room remained bare.

Soon the waiting increased the tension and the creatures within the room grew restless. Urgent voices began muttering amongst themselves, and relatively quiet council began to buzz with concerns.

"Maybe he's changed his mind and he's not coming."

"This is ridiculous, how much longer do they expect us to wait!"

"What if they are planning some sort of treachery?"

The comets filled the room like vapor fills the air on a summer's day after the rain has fallen and the sun has returned.

He shifted once more in his seat as the many voices merged together, transforming into a loud ringing.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice cut through the clamor, sounding like a call from heaven, breaking through the madness of the world.

He turned his head slowly and met ruby eyes. "I've been better." he admitted honestly.

The one who spoke nodded in agreement. "Do you think it will be much longer?"

A waiver of pain ran through him, "I don't know, Kari," he sighed before returning his gaze to the floor ten feet beneath him. "Maybe he decided not to come."

"No, he'll be here, Tai." Kari argued kindly, "He's not a coward."

"I don't know what he is anymore." Tai explained without looking up. He told himself that he didn't want to see the hurt in his sister's eyes, but the truth was that he did not want her to see the hurt in his own.

'Have you lost yourself so completely that you don't even know who I am anymore?' his mind drifted to the balcony, where after several absent months he met his best friend once again. 'Even in my memory the sight of you is gruesome. Just what's happening to you?' he had never seen those crystal eyes look so lost. It seemed like something was changing him, causing him to be uncertain of everything, even his friendship with the other Digidestined. 'Do you think that this is enough for us to turn on you. To give up on you. I understand more than you may think. I know this isn't like before.'

It was now late in the evening and the sun was setting, though none could see it. With the light relinquishing its control the storm grew calmer. The lighting flashed less often, and the thunder was softer.

But thoughts of the storm quickly fled from his mind the moment the large silver doors of the south wall were pushed open.

Many colorful eyes turned their attention upon the doors as the Nightmare Soldiers entered the room.

Sorcermon entered the council room first with two Flawizardmon by his side. Behind him walked Candlemon and Tapirmon. They walked with dignity as they moved effortlessly into the room and up the stairs, which lead to the platform reserved for the South.

Thunder rumbled softly and blue lightning dashed over the black clouds. The room grew dark, as the clouds above descended even lower upon the glass tower, conflicting with the light within the room. As the shadows spread across the room three more figures past through the door. Their silhouettes were barely noticeable as they walked like phantoms through the darkness. Another flash of lighting illuminated the room, causing many of the creatures to fidget in their seats as the light afforded them a small glimpse of two Kuzuhamon and the Lord of the Nightmare soldiers.

He nearly wanted to wince as the lighting flashed, but he refused the impulse, choosing instead to remain strong. With poise he followed his two guards through the council room and to the stairs, which led them up the platform. His coat flowed behind him like black wings, as he slowly ascended the stairs.

He walked across the platform and headed to the center seat on the first role. The seat was the same cup shape as the rest, however instead of blue it was a red metal, which reflected the light, casting a hole of crimson around him.

Once he was seated the shadows seemed to lift and the brief moment of narcosis past. The creatures began to whisper to their neighbors about the possible consequences that could follow this council. The hushed voices reached his ears sounding like the buzzing of many insect wings, which sent a sharp pain through his head. He knew that if he wanted to he could tune in his senses and catch the quiet words being exchanged throughout the room, but he found no need for invading the creatures' privacy.

He felt the many eyes upon him; some burning into him with a fiery rage and others freezing him with apathetic glares. But he did not meet these eyes; instead his head remained lowered for fear that he would catch a glimpse of those he feared most to look upon.

"Welcome my distinguished council mon and honored guest."

A light whimsical voice brought all whispers to a halt and drew all eyes to the center of the floor.

"On behalf of the Holy Knights I would like to thank you all for attending this emergency council meeting. I would also like to remind you that while this may not be a conventional gathering, the general rules of the council still apply. Please be respectful of these rules."

The chancellor addressed the council, making certain to enforce the point of control. It was not unusual for these meetings to turn into heated arguments were all dignity is abandoned and the council mon think only of forcing their point upon the others.

__

"Don't worry, Matt. D'Archmon is a very respectful Digimon. She is far more capable than the last chancellor, and she will do what is in her power to maintain control of this meeting."

__

"Who's worried."

Yamato responded to the telepathic message without shifting his gaze to the one he was communicating with. The advantage of a telepathic conversation was discrepancy. Sorcermon would be able to offer advice without others knowing, and Yamato would be able to state his wishes without interference.

"Eighteen charges lie against the South."

The young Lord's attention returned to the chancellor as she continued to explain the charges against him and his people.

D'Archmon was the most unlikely chancellor the council had ever had. A champion angel Digimon, the first Digimon below a mega to ever become chancellor.

The Holy Knights of the East ran the council meetings, and while they were loyal to Azulongmon, they were certainly not his typical servants. They were willful and idealistic. Many of them were so willful that they refused servitude or chose to relinquish their status as Holy Knights of the East and seek refuge with Ophanimon upon the isle of Iris, where only their kind lived.

D'Archmon, though still a holy knight of the East, was anything but subservient. Her will and ideals were for the better of the whole digital world, not just one region.

"Azulongmon submits eleven charges of unprovoked attacks during peace time against the South. Baihumon submits four charges of unprovoked attacks during peacetime against the South. The council submits one charge of trade treaty violation, and one charge of failure to comply with council proceedings against Lord Yamato Ishida." the champion Digimon paused for a moment, allowing the guest to digest this information.

'Only eighteen charges? I am outraged. I thought it was at least twenty by now.' Yamato thought bitterly to himself, his dream of beating out his predecessor on most charges acquired against the council was now officially crushed. He didn't find his situation to be a joke, but he figured that since he was already there he might as well go out with a record. 'Maybe if I just order a random attack upon the council right now I could boost those charges up to twenty, that would push me past Piedmon.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

"I surrender the floor to council mon Volcanomon, who speaks for the West" D'Archmon announced before gracefully waving towards the western wall of the room, where the many machine, cyborg, and metal empire Digimon sat quietly.

D'Archmon silently walked off to the break between the North and the East bleachers then took her set between two Fuujinimon. After the angel Digimon was seated loud pounding steps rang through the otherwise silent council room, as Volcanomon's metal feet crashed down upon the metal steps leading from the West platform to the flour.

"Distinguished members of the council," the ultimate Digimon began, his lifeless voice booming through the room, "And honorable guest." at this Volcanomon gestured to the Digidestined who sat in center front roll of the Eastern bleachers.

Yamato glared at the machine Digimon for so blatantly reminding him of the council's broken promise to keep his friend out of these dangerous proceedings.

"Eight months ago reports of an attack upon the southern shore of the Western continent were delivered to Factory City." the giant mechanical Digimon began, with little emotion in his voice. "Less than two weeks later another attack was reported. This report came from a village forty miles north of the first attack. Investigations of these attacks proved to be futile. The harbor and the village were completely destroyed and every inhabit killed."

Venom was laced in Valcanomon's artificial voice as his yellow eyes strayed to the bleachers were the Nightmare Soldiers were seated.

Yamato met the machine Digimon's glare; his own eyes calm and collective, refusing to betray their owner's thoughts. The blonde could see the hate burning in the ultimate Digimon's dim eyes. It was a hate brought on by suffering. A hate far greater than blind rage.

Valcanomon returned his gaze to the rest of the room, as he was no longer able to look into the emotionless eyes of the Lord of the South. With renewed motivation he continued reciting the charges against the Nightmare Soldiers.

"The week following this attack was quiet for the West, however, scouts informed us that our innocent comrades in the East were falling victim to these vicious attacks as well,"

"Council mon, the Digimon of the East are capable enough to state their own charges, they do not need you to recite them."

Yamato looked at his Political advisor, who had quickly stood from his seat, interrupting Valcanomon and reprimanding him for his sly attempt to break council protocols.

"It is not your turn to speak conjuror!" a Shadramon from the North hissed as he jumped from his seat in the back of the bleachers, his red and yellow wings flapping threatening at the wizard Digimon.

"Nor is it yours!" Sorcermon called back with authority. "Is this council so bias that allies might openly disregard procedures, breaking the rules agreed upon by all four regions. Must we silently accept such unfairness?" Sorcermon waved his arm indicating towards his fellow Nightmare Soldiers for emphasis.

Yamato resisted the urge to smile at the champion Digimon's aggressive display. Only in court would such a passive aggressive Digimon show such willingness to embrace conflict. The sorcerer was truly in his element.

A rumble of many voices filled the room as Digimon from all four regions sprung from their seats and began senselessly shouting curses and accusations.

Shadows of the standing Nightmare Soldiers cloaked Yamato in a grayish umbra. The outburst was hardly shocking, he had honestly expected it to occur much sooner. The mingled voices all filled with rage pounded upon his head, and though he was not particularly pleased that his own people were participating in such an undignified display, he did not move to stop them. Instead he allowed their forms to tower over him and their shadows to clothe him, finding a sort of relief in this temporary moment of chaos.

Cries for justice rang through the council room causing him to shutter. The cries seemed more haunted than the screams of hell.

'This stopped being about justice a long time ago. What are we really fighting for?'

The question twisted in his mind quickly becoming knotted and tangle with the buzzing voices around him. It was a perpetual cycle. He wanted to scream aloud "what are we fighting for?" he wanted to plea for an ending, even if it had to be his ending. His thoughts built up threatening to spill from his mouth, but he gagged on the words, choking on their lost meaning, before forcing them down again. He knew that his voice, even in its most gentle of tones would only sound like a sinister mockery to those ready to condemn him.

__

You see they will never understand. The other regions have betrayed you. They show no concern for the very laws that they created. Why do you still play their rigged game?

Crystal eyes hidden by dancing shadows lowered until they met the floor.

'What else can I do? I don't want a war…' he argued weakly.

__

Look at them Yamato.

The voice ordered.

The blonde kept his eyes upon the floor, wary of the voice's request.

__

Look at them!

He flinched as the sound of his own angered voice hissed in his head.

Slowly he lifted his head and scanned the council room. He struggled to breath, feeling as though a weight had been placed upon his chest. The image of such noble Digimon with such greed and bloodlust in their eyes sent a jolt down his spine. The Digimon pointed and waved their arms about while their voices echoed like the pounding of war drums.

__

Why do you continue to cling to this false hope? They are divest of nobility. They know nothing now but their imprudent lust for vengeance. If it had been any other race of Digimon then understanding and forgiveness would have been easily offered, but they will not offer you such tokens. Look at how easily they ignored the attempt upon your life. Look at how easily they ignored your agreement to keep the Digidestined safe.

Yamato gritted his teeth as he felt a wave of frustration pulse through him. He could not deny the truth behind the voice's words. The South was always the target for some righteous crusade, and this troubled him deeply. But the other region's spiteful behavior towards the South was of little consequence when compared to their latest offense.

'Why did Azulongmon have to bring them into this? Is he so thirsty for my blood that he'd risk the others to get it?'

Subconsciously his eyes drifted to the Eastern bleachers, where his friends sat illuminated by the blue glow of the East. His mind went numb, his thoughts drift away from him. He simply cloud not think, it seemed as though something was stripping him of his own reason. It was not until dark brown eyes met his gaze that he realized that he was still staring longingly at the Eastern bleachers.

At first his defenses held, refusing to allow those dark orbs to penetrate his masked. But it was not long before he felt those eyes wearing him down. He tried to look away, to divert his gaze before he broke, but he could not. His neck froze, and his eyes would not shut, he was trapped, hypnotized by the spell of the leader of the Digidestined. And finally he gave in, his defenses slid to the floor, allowing his best friend to see how truly sorry he was.

'Matt, I wish there was something I could do…'

Startling blue pierced the shadows, like twinkling stars pierce the velvet night sky. The blue orbs sparkled with unshed tears, causing him to feel suddenly weak. He pitied those eyes, pitied them so deeply that he nearly wished that he could cry for them. That he could spill the tears that they refused to shed.

They stayed locked in each others' gaze until intense pounding echoed through the room, causing the crystal orbs to dash away.

"It looks like D'Archmon's had enough."

The sound of Gatomon's sly feline voice reached his ears, causing him to shift his gaze to the center of the council room floor.

The source of the pounding was soon revealed to be a stampede of Sagittarimon. The bull like Digimon flooded into the room, from the north door. Soon each platform was faced with six Sagittarimon, all of whom had drawn their bows and now had deadly sharp arrows pointed into the bleachers.

The crowd grew silent; the insolent curses died away, as each creature moved cautiously back to their respected seats.

"What's going on?"

Kari's trembling voice whispered.

"I think they're council guards." TK responded from Kari's other side as he studied the bull Digimon clad in red armor. "Tai, are you okay?"

He jumped in his seat before diverting his attention to the young blonde two seats over from him.

"Uh, yeah." he lied, trying to sound confident with his answer, "But they're making me uncomfortable." he explained as he shrugged a shoulder towards the bull Digimon.

Both Kari and TK nodded in agreement before a feminine voice drew their attention back to the floor.

"I hope now that you have gotten such juvenile behavior out of your systems, we might proceed." D'Archmon announced, her voice oddly clam.

The angel Digimon was now standing in the center of the council room with both green-armored Fuujinimon on either side of her.

"And council mon Volcanomon, please refrain from speaking of charges other than those you represent." she ordered earning her a nod from the large machine Digimon. "And council mon Sorcermon, please, no more outburst. I will deal with any failures to follow council protocols." she berated before bowing to the council and walking off the floor.

Once the chancellor was off of the floor the Sagittarimon lowered their bows then divided into groups of three before marching off to the side of each bleacher. Their large forms hid in the shadows, however, their silhouettes remained a constant reminder of what could happen should the council loose control again.

Volcanomon was silent for a moment as his computer like brain processed this new information while scanning its memory to see where he had left off. Once his memory was recovered he began with his charges, acting as though the outburst had never happened.

"Two weeks and three days later, another attack was made, this time on Gear Town, a settlement only thirty miles away from Factory City. Distress signals were sent from the town to Factory City, and a battalion was sent in response. The battalion was successful in driving the attackers away. After their mission to secure Gear Town was completed they returned to Factory City and informed our Lord Baihumon of the identity of the attackers. They were Nightmare Soldiers, all bearing the flag of the South. That very night another attack was made, this one upon Machine Island. It's obvious that the attackers were fleeing back to the South after their defeat at Gear Town."

Volcanomon paused, leaving all in an uncomfortable silence.

"Three thousand and sixty-two Digimon were killed as a result of these attacks. Lord Yamato claims that renegade Digimon made the attacks, but if that is the case then why didn't he order their destruction? It is insulting for soldiers to act outside of their commander's will, so why were these "rouges" allowed to live?"

At this whispers filled the room as Digimon began to discuss the West's charges with their neighbors.

"There are only two possibilities. One is that they were not rouges at all, but were trained soldiers acting under their Lords will, or two that Lord Yamato is careless and refuses to enforce discipline upon his people. He would sooner let the Nightmare Soldiers run around like spoiled children than punish them. Well the West will not allow these savage acts to go unpunished, we demand justice. We demand payment for these lives."

An uproar of applause and cheers of agreement filled the room as the West, East, and North bleachers came alive with excitement.

'They demand payment? What is that suppose to mean?'

Yamato gritted his teeth at the machine Digimon's triumphant delivery. The chance for peace was not yet out of his reach, but he wondered if he would be willing to pay the price for it.

"So what is it that the West wants?"

A dark voice cut through the cheering, silencing all as its soft tone unnaturally reached all ears.

Many heads snapped in the direction of the South bleachers as many eyes narrowed upon the one who spoke. The Sagittarimon gripped their bows, ready to dash out of the shadows in response to the breach in protocol, but D'Archmon raised a golden-gloved hand to stop them. The lady chancellor knew when to allow such things and when to stop them.

Volcanomon growled in frustration, finding the interruption of his moment of glory offending. "If the South truly wishes to maintain peace then it should give the West a peace offering, one fitting for the circumstances." Volcanomon explained, a sudden hint of mischief entering his otherwise monotone voice.

"And what sort of peace offering would be fitting?" Yamato responded from his seat, where he leaned back comfortably, trying to maintain a façade of confidence.

"Life." the one words seemed to flood the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing back twice as loud.

"What?" Yamato question.

"The West demands payment in life. The South has taken three thousands and sixty-two of our people. We demand that number in payment of the crimes done against us."

This time it was the South's bleacher that buzzed with voices as the Nightmare Soldier's whispered earnestly amongst one another. They knew their Lord's wish was to maintain peace, and with the youth's only weakness sitting with the enemy, the possibility that he would sell life to appease the West was great. The thought disturbed them greatly, and yet they knew within their hearts that if their beloved Lord asked it of them, they would march off in numbers to slaughterhouses of the West.

"Fool," Yamato hissed, silencing the whispers of the Nightmare Soldiers, "Life is not something you bargain and trade for."

"And since when did you become an expert on the value of life. Are you're soldiers not merely tools to advance your quest for power." Volcanomon barked back.

Yamato's hands tightened into fist as he resisted the urge to strike down the insolent council mon. "I would give my own life for peace if you would take it, but I will not condemn the innocent for the deeds of the wicked. I will not surrender my people to you."

Voices rose in a fury as Yamato's words burned into the Westerner's ears.

"Then there will be no peace between us. We will not rest until you have repaid your debt." Volcanomon announced, his voice laced with ice.

"Then what are the West's intentions?" D'Archmon questioned from her seat between her guards.

Volcanomon looked towards D'Archmon then spoke. "The West announces a formal declaration of war against the South."

The color drained from his face causing him to appear a sickly pale. His blood froze, while the air in his lung grew stale. What had been the desire of many was now a reality, a reality that tore apart the small strands of hope he had desperately clung to. His mind went numb; the simplest of thoughts seemed a burden to contemplate leaving only despair to circulate his reason.

'This was not suppose to happened… this is wrong…'

Senselessly he argued in his head that he had heard incorrectly and that peace still lived in the Digital World, but the knots in his stomach and the chill down his spine quickly defeated his delusions.

Once he had come to gripe with the reality he attempted to return his attention to those on the council room floor. D'Archmon had moved to the floor and was now addressing the entire council. He tried his best to listen but for some reason he was unable to make out any of the words being said. He saw the mouths of the Digimon on the floor move and he heard noise but the Digimon's voices were far too calm, too at ease for his troubled mind to understand the words they spoke. He had concluded that they were discussing the terms of the war, however all details beyond that meant nothing to him so he paid no attention.

A boom of thunder irrupted in his ears startling him so deeply that he was forced to shut his eyes in order to regain composure. The voices of the council mon continued to buzz in the back of his head but now the sound of their voices had lost all distinction, manipulating into pointless clamor.

Finally his eyes eased open, but the room seemed darker than his closed lids. Frantically his eyes scanned over the room, seeking some sort of illumination admits the darkness. Finally the baby-blue orbs were drawn to a dim crimson glow. The light cast a corona around a figure clad in black, it was eerie and perhaps as menacing as the darkness itself, but it was the only light there, so his eyes stayed fixed upon it.

He stared where the red halo met the darkness, and then followed the trail of light down to its source, a red chair that oddly reflected the light better than the blue one he sat in. Finally his eyes grew tired of the blood colored glow so he diverted his attention to the one who interrupted the light by sitting in the center of it.

His brother had always seemed cut off from the world and the inhabitants in it, but seeing him there, buried in the crevasse of his bleak situation made him feel as though he did not know the elder at all.

'Matt I want to be there with you. I hate being here with these creatures that hate you. How could they hate you when you've done nothing but sacrifice your own wishes for their well-being? How can they condemn you when you've done nothing wrong? I don't understand their anger, and I don't understand your pain. But I do understand your love. That's why I want to be with you now. That's why I'd rather live with you, hated and in exile, than with them. Matt please ask me to come with you. You know I will. Just ask, please.'

He begged though no one could hear him. He needed to know that his brother wanted him, but for the first time ever he found himself doubting his brother's want.

"The terms of the war between the West and the South have been decided, and will be reviewed by representatives of both regions at the end of these meetings."

The airy voice of D'Archmon cut through his thoughts and he reluctantly returned his gaze to the council room floor.

"We will break for a quick recess. All members of the council are to remain in their designated suits unless escorted by and Holy Knight."

With this announcement D'Archmon rose both of her armor clad arms and dismissed the shaken council.

* * *

Black and white and many shades of gray stretched over his vision blocking out the overwhelming sight of dancing colors. His eyes narrowed upon the thick dark lines and he followed their path, tracing the image over and over again. It was soothing in a way. The simple task of following the black lines which separated the sea of white from the shore of gray demanded all of his attention, forcing all other thoughts out of his reach.

The flickering prismatic lights faded into the darkness surrounding his line of sight, while the colorful walls melted away until all that remained was an empty void and the painting hovering before it. The painting was of a masked angel with six wings and a blood stained staff. Below the celestial being was a slain werewolf. The werewolf's body was broken and his blood splattered upon the rocky ground. The painting, though accurate, was a direct insult, a black and white window of offense. And he took the insult in silence, choosing instead to use the painting to distract himself from his real problems.

"After the council is over I will meet with representatives of the West and members of the Holy Knights. We will then discuss the terms of the war and decide if they are best for all parties and the other regions."

Suddenly waves of dense black came rushing towards him. It looked like the blackest of ink was spilling and rising up like waves of a disturbed ocean. The waves of black came rushing towards him but stopped when they met the painting. The black had formed a wall behind the painting and was now fading into various colors. He blinked then focused in on the wall, relief washed over him as he realized that it had all been an illusion. The wall of bright colors had always been there, weariness had simply led him to believe otherwise.

"Shouldn't Lord Yamato go with you to finalize the terms of the war?"

He was now fully alert; the brief daydream had past into memory and would no doubt fade from his thoughts completely.

"If only I could be there, but sadly it is forbidden."

He spoke softly, as he always did when there was no need to appear intimidating.

"Forbidden?" the Kuzuhamon who had asked the questioned replied in confusion.

"It is forbidden for any leader to attend such meetings." Sorcermon, who had addressed the group earlier, explained, "Even the digi-gods themselves are not permitted to attend."

"May I ask why?" the Kuzuhamon questioned further. She was a guard not a politician, and therefore had little understanding of council protocol.

He sunk deeper in his bright yellow chair, sighing in irritation as he was reminded of how much he hated the room he was in. His golden hair fell over his eyes concealing the fact that he was staring dazed like at the colorful floor.

Vaguely he could hear Sorcermon explaining that often leaders would take advantage of the council and devise terms for the war that would suit their own vendettas. Also leaders would often take words of another leader as personal, which would result in unnecessary arguments and prolonged wartime.

"It has proven far more efficient to leave Lords and ruler out of the council."

As Sorcermon spoke he found himself lost once again in an imaginary void, only this time no painting hover beyond the black, there was simply darkness.

The black slid slowly to the floor, spreading over it like spilt paint. Darkness had now consumed the whole of the room, leaving him alone in his yellow plastic chair. His dull blue eyes roamed over the shadows below him, until they had become fully acquainted with the tenebrous phantom.

Slowly the floor grew soft, as darkness has no density. Gravity began top draw him under, gripping the yellow chair by the legs and pulling it down. He was sinking into the blissful abyss and would soon join the chthonian of the underworld.

The air around him began to heat up; he was suffocating in the void of his own grieved thoughts. He had long since learned how to shut himself off from the world, preventing those around him from sensing his slow decent. The shadows called him to eternal black and none, not even those beside him saw him falling.

__

Are you giving up?

The questioned was low and soft, barely registering in his mind.

__

Are you giving up?

This time the question was louder, however the voice remained gentle and patient.

__

He would not like it if you gave up now.

The statement stirred some interest.

'Who?'

__

Can't you feel him approach?

He stirred and struggled, wishing to know who was coming, but the darkness fought him defiantly. Like the locus devours crops before they have fully grown so did the darkness consume each thought before he had time to act upon it. He was ready to give up; he could find no reason to keep fighting. All was already lost; surely those he loved could not forgive him for the carnage he would bring upon the world they so loved.

'I never thought it would come to something like this. After everything I've faced, after everything I've suffered … now it all seems so meaningless. Did they really expect me to just hand innocent lives over to them? How could they even ask such a thing? The others must be so disappointed in me… TK must be so disappointed.'

The thought of his brother spread though his afflicted, feeling like the soft, comforting touch of an angel's wings. A single passing thought of his beautiful brother and suddenly the darkness didn't seem so great. The shadows fell and trembled at the mercy of the hope his brother gave him.

The shadows within him were held at bay by his strength, his shield, his brother.

The cloud obscuring his vision cleared and soon the colorful room came into focus once more. The sound of Tapirmon and Apemon discussing the next council meeting's strategy reached his ears in full volume. He was back in the world of the living, no longer wandering like a phantom over the ruins of shattered hope. Hope was still whole and strong here admits his friends.

'Thank you TK, you will never know how greatly you have touched my life.'

With his mind cleared he was at last able to recall what the voice had said earlier. Someone was approaching. With a renewed sense of purpose the blonde focused his senses upon the hall beyond the prismatic walls. At last he felt them, beacons of the purest qualities mankind could possess standing admits the dark souls of bloodthirsty beast.

"TK!" he shouted, silencing the other occupants of the room.

Ignoring his subjects' baffled stares he jumped up, grateful to be out of the uncomfortable plastic chair, and dashed to the center door. Once at the door he stopped for a moment, wishing to regain his composer before facing his friends.

'What if they are angry with me? What if they're here to expel me fully from the ranks of the Digidestined?'

The thought sent a cold sting of doubt through his chest, making it difficult to breathe. A part of him feared to open the door, but another part of him long desperately to see he friends, to no longer be separated by status from them. In the end his desire to be with his comrades overpowered his doubt and he slowly raised an unsteady hand to the doorknob, ready to face whatever may come.

Sorcermon watched his Lord from his seat upon the dark blue plastic chair, which was placed across from the yellow one the blonde had been sitting in only moments ago. He had grown worried when he noticed the teen slip into an unresponsive state, but he chose not to comment on it for fear that it would alarm the other Nightmare Soldiers. He had gotten to know he liege very well over the years and had seen the teen slip into trances where he seemed to leave the conscious world completely, falling into a world plagued with nightmares.

It had never ceased to amaze the sorcerer at how quickly these trances come on and how suddenly they would end. He wished to learn more of them, but Yamato was very secretive when regarding such matter. No one, not even WereGarurumon knew the full extent of the struggle within the Lord's soul.

Watching him now it was it was easy to see that these reveries have more of an effect upon the blonde then he would lead you to believe. Sorcermon's star-like eyes narrowed upon Yamato's back. The teen was lost within a silent debate, one that was truly causing him distress. Finally he seemed to settle his argument and with a trembling hand he opened the door that separated him from his fellow Digidestined.

He slowly pulled the door open; the colorful light rayed past him and flooded the dim hall. The light illuminated the faces behind the door and suddenly all his earlier doubts melted away. Courage burned in their eyes and hope was within their sad smiles. Even now they still loved him, even after he was certain that he had lost their friendship forever.

"Matt,"

He saw his brother step out of the ranks of color and light and instantly he embraced him. The two brothers shared a quick hug before the urgency of their situation returned. They parted as both remember that their time was limited.

Gracefully Yamato stepped aside and waved his arm, beckoning his silent friends in.

The Nightmare Soldiers stood in respect as the Digidestined and their Digimon partners filed into the room. Once they were inside Yamato shut the door then looked towards Sorcermon.

Sorcermon nodded in understanding before raising his hand, ordering the other Nightmare Soldiers to follow him. Without a word the Nightmare Soldiers went into the left side room, leaving the Lord alone with his beloved friends.

* * *

Glistening gold reflected the light raining down from the crystal chandelier above. The gold was in the shape of lavish furniture, which was placed neatly within the large room. Two golden couches along with two golden chairs boxed in a small piece of the room barely leaving enough space for the pink and white rug, which lie in the center of the box. To the right of the lounge furniture was an opal desk laced with gold, which set of the sides of the rectangular stone and ran down into four stylish golden legs. Upon the desk was a stack of scrolls, some blank and some written upon with gold ink, and a small pink crystal lamp with six pink prisms dangling from the rim of its shade. Normally, unless occupied, a golden chair with white fur upholstery would be neatly pushed up to the desk, but today the chair laid upon its side slammed against the white wall.

The one responsible for abusing the elegant golden chair now stood at the other side of the large room with her arms crossed in irritation over her chest. She was standing in the door way of her balcony, the two clear glass doors had been pulled fully open, no longer obstructing her path to the outside. The white marble floor beneath her sparkled in the chandelier's light while the balcony doors' thin white curtains fluttered around her.

A flash of lighting followed by rolling thunder caused her to growl in frustration before she dropped her arms and clenched her pink-gloved hands into fist.

She was not frightened of the storm, as so many others were. It had simply grown to be a nuisance. The loud claps of thunder had begun to upset her work, and now was most certainly not the time to make a mistake. She was planning the future of her world, a bright future, free of the poisonous past. And she knew that to err now would be folly.

'Soon the world shall be cleansed of wickedness. I will cast out the evils, which have plagued the good creatures of this land for so long. Blood is on the horizon.'

The sound of soft knocking diverted her attention from the Anathema before her to the large metal pink door behind her. She turned on her heal, leaving the source of her rage to rumble in the heavens, before walking leisurely to the couch in the center of the room.

Once in the center of the room she addressed the gentle knocking.

"Yes?" her deep but beautifully smooth voice rose above the elements, calling to the one beyond the door.

Slowly the large pink door was pushed open, reflecting a soft pink glow on to the furniture as it moved. Once the door was fully opened a small creature hopped in.

The creature resembled a rabbit with a violet body, mask and gloves, and lavender limbs, tail, and ears. A blue bandana was tied around the rabbit's neck and a small gray diamond shaped symbol was placed in the center of her head.

The rabbit stood on her hind legs and her bright green eyes sparkled as it offered her liege a graceful bow.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Lady Crusadermon." the rabbit greeted respectfully.

"Really Rabbitmon, it is no disturbance." Crusadermon replied kindly, before waving her arm, silently commanding the champion Digimon to deliver her message.

"My Lady, Chancellor D'Archmon is waiting outside. She wishes to speak with you." Rabbitmon informed her Lady.

Crusadermon laughed happily before replying, "Send our Lady Chancellor in, of course." the mega Digimon replied as if this action should have been apparent to her underling without her ordering it.

Rabbitmon smiled and nodded before hopping out to suffer D'Archmon entrance.

Crusadermon waited patiently where she stood, her gaze fixed upon the room's entrance. Suddenly the door was darkened by the silhouette of a four-winged angel.

D'Archmon enter the room slowly, her golden staff was held in her left hand while her right remained free to grab one of the two swords held securely in their sheathes latched to her thick black belt. Her head was held high and her dark eyes peered through her golden mask, starring intensely at the Knight across from her.

Crusadermon waited, for the angel to address her, but when it became obvious that the champion would not begin she decided to be hospitable and welcome her guest.

"Chancellor D'Archmon," she greeted, her deep voice spellbinding, "Won't you please have a seat." the mega offered, waving her right hand at the lounge furniture.

D'Archmon slowly lowered her gaze to the extravagant furniture, studying the couches and chairs closely before shaking her head "no".

The angel's refusal of her offer was somewhat insulting, but Crusadermon chose to ignore it. "Then what may I do for you, Chancellor?" she questioned, whishing to show respect despite D'Archmon's cold response.

"There was an attack upon Lord Yamato Ishida and Council Mon Sorcermon today. It occurred some hours before the council began." D'Archmon informed the mega Digimon bluntly.

"I see," Crusadermon responded, suddenly understanding the meaning behind the Chancellor's visit. "And surely I must have ordered the attack, is that it?" she questioned confidently while walking to one of her pink and gold chairs.

D'Archmon watched showing no emotion as Crusadermon flopped upon the chair. It was true that Crusadermon was arguably the most powerful Holy Knight to ever serve the Council, but D'Archmon is now the Chancellor, and she was not intimidated by the mega's display.

"All political parties here for the council are under the Holy Knights' protection, even those opposing us. So I need to know, did you devise these attacks?" she questioned, her airy voice growing cold with authority.

Crusadermon leaned back in her seat comfortably before replying,

"No."

D'Archmon nodded accepting the answer for she could do nothing else. There was no evidence to against the famed Holy Knight. There wasn't even evidence that the attack took place at all, but this visit had not been about the attack. There was something far more important than the truth at stake and that was control. D'Archmon knew that Crusadermon would speak on behalf of the East, and her spiteful words could easily cause chaos within the next meeting. The chancellor would not allow this; she had to let the arrogant mega know who was in charge.

With nothing left to say D'Archmon turned, preparing to leave, but as she turned away Crusadermon spoke stopping her retreat.

"If I had devised the attacks then it would have seceded." the pink clad Digimon announced confidently.

"Those are bold words." D'Archmon replied as she tightened her grip upon her staff.

Crusadermon laughed in amusement before answering. "No you coming her was bold, tell me what did you hope to accomplish? Did you really think you could tame me?" at this she laughed even harder mocking the young chancellor, "Just remember D'Archmon, you might be the Chancellor, but I control the Council."

Suddenly a flash of silver sliced through the air as D'Archmon drew one of her swords and spun around leveling the blade to meet Crusadermon's neck.

Sparks flew and a clang echoed through the room as the silver blade met a golden shield. Crusadermon saw the attack coming and raised her shield effortlessly blocking the blade before it met her neck.

D'Archmon leaned in a bit her black eyes were glowing gold with rage as she glared at Crusadermon.

Crusadermon remained seated showing no signs of shock or fear. After a moment of silence she began to laugh. Her deep laughter caused D'Archmon to clench her teeth in frustration.

"Now that was bold little angel." the mega jeered happily. "I must admit I am impressed, you are certainly worthy of your title." she complemented before lowering her shield.

D'Archmon pulled back, but did not return her sword to its sheathe. "I'm warning you Crusadermon, don't push me!" D'Archmon threatened.

Crusadermon leaned back in her chair, fully at ease once more before replying, "One day you will thank me for what I am going to do." she stated before weaving her hand, dismissing the Chancellor.

D'Archmon returned her sword to its sheathe. "I doubt it." she replied coldly before turning away and walking out the large pink door.

Once the angel Digimon left the room Crusadermon giggled then exclaimed, "If you are around long enough to see it, that is."

* * *

The room was possessed by a phantom of taciturnity. Since they had entered the meeting room of the Nightmare Soldiers none of the Digidestined dared to speak. It seemed at times that one of the little rookie Digimon might risk a few words, but their voices shied away before the words ever past their lips. And so the unseen phantom continued to still away the ease that once rested between them, the Digidestined were divided.

He bit the side of his lip nervously as he studied the young men and women scattered within the room. They all stretched out upon the plastic furniture, trying to look comfortable, but he could sense tensions radiating from their every breath.

The longer he looked at them, the more he felt isolated from them. He was a stray, looking longingly at the world he left behind.

'I can stand before armies, kings, and even gods without fear, but I can't even look at my dearest friends without twitching. It's kind of pathetic. Why do I care so much about what they think? Why does the very thought of loosing them frighten me worse than the thoughts of this upcoming war?'

In truth the war had grown obsolete in his mind. He hadn't expected the finalization that the declaration offered to be so liberating. He felt as though the weight of the world had been eased off of his shoulders. He could not alter what was going to transpire, fate was temporarily removed from his hands, and this new freedom was more exhilarating than power itself.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Instantly he turned his attention to the one who spoke. 'Leave it to Tai to take the initiative.'

The others remained silent, as they exchanged long saddened looks with the person next to them.

He watched this action closely, his friend's frightened faces sending a pang of guilt through his heart. Slowly he moved from behind the couch where he had been silently observing his companions to the couch's side. Thoughtlessly he sat on the armrest of the couch waiting for more to be said. His brother TK sat beside him and it relaxed him some to realize that he brother showed no signs of discomfort from having him so close.

"Maybe Baihumon will change his mind." Yolie offered, but even she did not believe her own words.

Yamato sighed dejectedly, he hated seeing his friends in such melancholy states, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to ease their pain. "No, it is Baihumon's responsibility to avenge his people. The dead should be remembered and avenged it is their right, I would loose respect for the god of the West if he backed down now."

Shocked eye turned upon him, looking at him as though the words he spoke were blasphemy against reason itself.

"How could you say that dude?" Davis questioned in shock. He had great respect for he predecessor, but there were times when his understanding of him was limited.

"Matt you couldn't possibly mean that? Think of all the innocent Digimon that will suffer because of this war." Sora urged with as much force as she could muster. She wanted to be on her fellow Digidestined's side, but if that meant supporting a war then she would have no choice but to change her loyalties.

Tai listened as Davis and Sora objected to Yamato's words. Unbeknownst to everyone his attention had been fully upon his best friend ever since he had greeted them in the hall. He listened to the way the blonde breathed, studied his shadows as he moved, and stole quick glances at his pale face whenever his attention was else where.

This young man seemed so different from the one they had met upon the balcony. His face was less grim, his eyes more alive, and his voice no longer shook with uncertainty. Instinctively he looked up, wishing to study the blonde a little closer. 'This is our Matt, not the paranoid Lord who pulled away from me on the balcony. It's like one moment he's here and the next he's gone. Like a light that's flickering, trying to fight a burnout. What's happening to him?' the questions gnawed at his insides, but he knew that now was not the time to seek an answer, so he pushed his questions aside and returned his focus to his comrades.

"Matt's right."

The sound of Gatomon's sly voice drew all attention to the second couch where Kari sat between Sora and Izzy with the white feline Digimon in her lap.

"What?" Cody questioned in surprise. Unlike the others he saw no good here, only evil. To him this war was evil and all those participating in it subjects of evil.

"You guys can't understand because you are not subject to the Digital World's ways. The Digidestined and their chosen partners are outside of the natural order of the Digital World, above it even. But I have lived here as a normal Digimon and I know how the system works. Baihumon has every right to demand payment for his subject's lives, and Matt is right in respecting Baihumon for what he has to do. Matt and Baihumon are both noble leaders, the only true crime here is that Matt is not responsible for the attacks."

Silence returned to the room once Gatomon had shared her knowledge. It was true that the Digidestined did not fully understand the ways of the Digital World, but that did not impair them from understanding the difference between just and unjust.

"It's irrational to focus on a fact we can not alter." Izzy at last announced, not wishing to waste time and energy trying to solve a problem that already had its answer.

"You're right Izzy." Mimi agreed with a smile before adding, "What about the East, you still have a chance to prevent war with them."

Yamato looked at Mimi and smiled. The Child of Sincerity was ever optimistic, but he knew there was nothing to discuss. He had already made his decision regarding the East, now he was simply waiting for the council to resume so that he might announce it.

"Yeah Matt, there's a window of opportunity here." Joe stated hoping that his friend would seize the next opportunity for peace.

Matt leaned back a bit taking in his friends' words. He had not expected his fellow Digidestined to handle this dilemma so well. They all seemed calm and relatively secure in their hope, but he knew in many ways it was merely a façade. Deep down they were disappointed in him.

Taking a deep breath he rose from his seat on the couch's arm and paced back a bit. "Did you know that Sorcermon and I were attacked today?" he question reluctantly.

"What?" TK exclaimed in shock as he jumped to his feet, "Were you hurt? Who attacked you? Why didn't you tell us sooner? What"

TK's jumbled questions were cut off when Yamato placed a hand on his shoulder. "No I am not hurt and neither is Sorcermon." he explained not feeling the need to add that they had both been hurt during the attacks but had healed quickly.

"Who attacked you?" Tai questioned as he leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his thighs for support.

Yamato turned his head slightly to look at Tai then answered. "It doesn't matter."

The answer seemed to frustrate the brunette but he choose to leave it alone, obviously this was not this point the blonde was trying to make.

"Each day another event leads us closer to our inevitable fates. What happens next has been eons in the making. But my fate doesn't have to be your fates." the young Lord explained his voice soft with uncertainty.

Tai sat up a bit as he processed his friends' words. What they implied to him was a request. "You want us to leave." he stated bluntly, pain hung heavy in his words.

TK stood up so that he could meet his brother's eyes. They were standing face to face, both grim with despair.

"Is that it? Do you really want us to leave?" he questioned almost unable to force the words past his lips.

Matt felt weak as his brother met his gaze. The hurt in the younger boy's eyes made him dizzy. "You were never supposed to be involved in this. I want to protect you." he explained desperately trying to get his brother to understand.

"I'm not leaving, Matt." TK replied, his voice trembling. "You said we all have an inevitable fate, well mine is to follow you. I'm not leaving the Digital World until this is over."

"TK"

Yamato tried to argue but was quickly cut off by his younger brother.

"No!" the younger boy shouted, "You said you want to protect us, well who's going to protect you?" he questioned strongly.

"That's not your responsibility." the older blonde explained slowly, "It never was."

This answer seemed to shock everyone in the room, but none was more surprised than TK. His shoulders trembled as tears sparkled in his sky blue eyes.

Yamato took a step back then lowered his head. 'If I can't convince you to stay away from the Digital World the least I can do is convince you to stay where it is safest, on the other side.'

Suddenly Yamato's head shot back up. His face was void of emotion as he replaced the mask he wore as Lord. "The other regions have pushed me to my limit. I am tired of my people have suffering because of the other regions hate. I am tried of holding my people back from their true selves. They are warriors. I am a warrior. The Nightmare Soldiers are going to go into this war with everything they've got. There won't be a happy ending."

Yamato's cold words startled the other occupants in the room.

"Matt?" Mimi gasped in shock.

"You should leave." the young Lord announced before walking past the far couch and into the free space.

"But," Joe tried to argue but was cut off by the aloof blonde.

"Just go!" the Digidestined of Friendship ordered icily.

Slowly the Digidestined and their partners rose to their feet. None of them knew what to say. Like zombies they filed out of the room, with Kari having to help the unsteady TK stay standing.

As the others left the room Tai lingered behind. His fiery eyes stared intensely at the blonde's back.

Yamato did not turn to face his best friend; instead he kept his eyes upon the far wall, not wanting the brunette to see the tears in his eyes.

When Tai realized that he could get no response from his friend he slowly turned away, preparing to follow the others into the hall, but as he turned Yamato called out to him.

"Take care of them, Tai."

The blonde pleaded his voice still stern but not nearly as cold as it had been moments ago.

Tai nodded, then softly replied. "All right."

Nothing more was said and so the leader of the Digidestined excited the room, leaving his best friend completely alone.

* * *

The rising of the sun once meant comfort and security for the Eastern Lands, but now it was a curse upon them. The storm had become a merciless fiend, which concealed all heavenly light except the tainted moon. Heaven had become a place of chaos. Now as the golden orb made its slow ascend behind the impenetrable curtain of black, the East was reminded in full of their cause. For the storm reacted to the light and as the sun rose the clouds sunk into the atmosphere, bringing the shadows that much closer to the land. Lightening streaked the sky in vibrant shades of blue, while claps of thunder rattled the buildings. The storm had never seemed so menacing as it did upon this day.

He walked slowly down the open hall, shuttering as the icy breeze sent a breath of death down his spin. The storm was a loathsome thing to one who so loved the light. It seemed to him an unforgivable crime to plague the purest of lands with such a monstrosity. But there was nothing he could do to alter what was, for it was not within his power to cast out the storm.

If the chaos above had not been troublesome enough, the lifelessness below would truly make up for it. The creatures around him moved as though their very souls had been stolen from them. He watched from beneath his cloak as they marched silently past him. The sudden booms of thunder did not startle them, nor did the howling wind shake them, they had slipped into a cadaverous manner.

Though he did not wish to admit it, he truly envied those around him for their ability to sink into such an unresponsive state. While they walked in trances, he walked in the wake of the world. His skin had grown pallid and his breathing raspy, for he could not deny the effects of the storm. And while those around him seemed to have grown accustom to the storm's presence, he was still unnerved by it.

He balled his hands into tight fist as the wind tugged at his white rob mockingly. He wanted to scream out curses at the storm for destroying the harmony of his world, but he held his tongue, knowing that an outburst would not change anything.

'Why Yamato? Why would you unleash such a plague upon the world?' he bit his lip and lowered his gaze as this question circled his mind. He hated even considering that one of his beloved Chosen would be responsible for such an evil, but Yamato Ishida was never like the others. He was a rebel, forever fighting fate.

'Perhaps the evidence is misleading. Perhaps you are innocent of the storm, but that does not remove the blood of the Easterners and the Westerners from your hands.'

A bitter debate was now raging. In one since Yamato Ishida was a Digidestined, a chosen guardian of both worlds, and in another since Yamato Ishida was the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers, ruler over a race of bloodthirsty monsters.

'And what of this attack you claim Crusadermon was responsible for?'

It was this question that troubled him the most, for Crusadermon was a well-respected Holy Knight. During Piedmon's siege, Crusadermon long upheld the defenses of the East, and when at last they fell she rallied rebels against the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers. Her courage saved many lives. The mere thought that she would now break the laws of the council and order such an attack seemed absurd.

'Lord Yamato did not say he knew for certain that it was Crusadermon. I do not believe that Crusadermon would be involved with such a conspiracy, but that does not mean that the attack did not take place. But if Crusadermon did not order the attack then who did?'

The question stung his core, demanding his attention, but his thoughts were quickly diverted as he realized that his walk had come to an end, and he was now standing before the Eastern entrance to the Council room.

Taking a deep breath he proceeded through the large open doors. As he entered the room his clear blue eyes scanned over the stadium like seating. Already the bleachers had begun to fill as those attending the council returned from recess.

To his astonishment Lord Yamato and the Nightmare Soldiers had already returned to their respected seats upon the Southern bleachers. Yamato was leaning to his right and was speaking with his Political Advisor Sorcermon, while the other Nightmare Soldiers either whispered or sat silently with eyes forward.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts then continued to his seat. As he walked up the bleacher's steps he noticed that the Digidestined had yet to return to their seats. Subconsciously he stole another look at the Digidestined of Friendship. The other Chosen had gone to see him during the recess. Though he had not spoken to the children yet he did see the Holy Knight who had escorted them. This Digimon knew nothing of the words exchanged between Yamato and the other Chosen, but he did know that the guardians left very upset.

'If there is one thing I could never doubt about you, it is your love for them. So what could you have possibly done to hurt them so badly?'

He knew that Yamato wanted the Digidestined safe and out of the entanglements of Digital World politics, but was the young Lord willing to risk loosing them to keep them safe? It seemed plausible, and he could only assume that that was the case.

Abandoning his thoughts of Yamato he looked to the side as the power of the Chosen Children drew his attention to the stairs. Tai led the way, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners marched somberly to their cup shaped chairs and silently sat down.

From his own seat he noticed Yamato looking almost apologetically towards his fellow Chosen, and once again he felt the knot inside him twist as the pain of seeing the Digidestined divided fully set in.

"The Council will now commence."

He blinked then tore his gaze off of his fellow Digidestined. It was only when he turned his attention to D'Archmon that he realized he had been starring at all.

What happened only hours ago had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Even harder than pulling a deranged clown's blade from a demon's side. But now it was over. He had cut ties with his soul and now he was a hallow shell. He felt empty and naked, but he could not look back, nor could he undo what he did. All that was left to do was to go forward. With his friends safe under the protection of the East he could at last turn his focus to his people. He could at last be the Lord of the Nightmare Soldiers.

"The West has stated their charges and announced their terms." D'Archmon explained to the silent audience, wishing to remind them of what transpired before the recess. "Lord Yamato has denied these charges and refused these terms. In response the West has declared war upon the South. Terms of this war will be finalized after this council session is over."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as the Digimon of the other three regions began to whisper excitedly. It was foolish to grow excited about bloodshed and destruction, obviously they envisioned the war as a Grande affair with waving banners, glistening armor and triumphant victories. If they believed the West had an easy victory ahead of them then they truly underestimated his strength. The war would be long and brutal, there would be nothing glamorous about it, this he knew for certain.

"I now surrender the floor to Crusadermon who will speak on behalf of the East."

Cheers erupted from the bleachers as the adored Holy Knight made her way from the shadows far in the back of the Eastern bleachers to the floor where D'Archmon bowed, somewhat mechanically, before returning to her own seat between her guards.

Crusadermon stood tall and dignified as her admirers continued their praise. Finally the powerful mega seemed to grow tired of the cheers and she raised her right hand, silencing the crowd.

"Good Digimon of the East, West, and North," she greeted then paused resulting in more cheers from the stands.

"Do not cheer for me. For I am like you, a humble servant of this world." she stopped once more, but this time no cheers rang out, instead the Digimon remained silent, respectfully waiting for their hero to continue. "And do not cheer for this day, for this is a day of grief. This is a day which history will despise, for this is the day when our beloved world falls fully to our barbaric ways."

Yamato watched calmly as Crusadermon made her address. The mega Digimon was well educated and extremely charismatic, the combination of these qualities made her delivery very entertaining.

The council no longer bothered him, there was nothing he could do to change their opinion of him, and this made everything seem like a joke.

'Is this how Piedmon saw the world? You can't change it so you might as well take it? I think I understand him now more than ever before.'

He hated how he felt, but he could not change it. Everything seemed so trivial now. The Digidestined were safe, he had the power to fight the war, what was left to worry about?

The other Digimon hung upon every word Crusadermon said, and now they waited patiently for her to continue.

"Yes this is a day when our barbaric ways trample our world. As I said I am like you, and like you I too desire retribution for the crimes done against the innocent victims of these recent attacks."

Yamato leaned to his right and whispered to Sorcermon. "Is this suppose to be a council address or a try out for a drama team?" he question sarcastically as he grew bored with the pink Digimon's flamboyant ways.

Sorcermon suppressed a snicker before answering, "Her words will trap us, but at least we will get some entertainment before they do."

Sorcermon had reached the same conclusion that Yamato had, that there was nothing they could do to appease the other regions, and so he too decided to give up on a victory within the council, and instead focused his attention on anything that could give him an edge when discussing the terms of the war to come.

"But at what cost would this retribution come? What price are we willing to pay for justice?" Crusadermon continued her address, earning her the attention of all within the room.

"A war is not a pleasant thing, believe me I have been in plenty. And one as large as you all suggest would be devastating upon our world and our future." she paused once more, allowing her warning to fully sink in.

"That is why I wish to plead peace with the South." with this she turned her attention to Yamato and took a few graceful steps towards the Southern bleachers. "I beg of you Lord Yamato Ishida, do not sentence this world to such turmoil. Grant the Council access to you inner affairs, as all the other regions do, and grant the West their just request. Please do not turn our world into a battlefield, for you see we do not have another world to go home to. Please, our fate is in your hands." with these words Crusadermon bowed then waited for the young Lord's response.

Yamato's face was emotionless and his eyes were like mirrors, reflecting only what was around him, not within him. Sorcermon's warning had come to pass; Crusadermon's words had truly trapped him. Her words made it seem as though she were and activist for peace, while he was nothing more than a cold dictator.

'If I refuse, it will seems like I want a war, but if I agree I not only have to hand over three thousand and sixty-two of my subjects, but I also have to allow the council into the South's internal affairs. The South respects the Council but has never been subjects of it. How could I surrender my people to them?'

__

But this is what you want isn't it? An easy out, and a way to secure peace forever. All you have to do is agree and then peace will remain and you can be with your friends and your brother. Isn't that what you want?

The struggle within him was greater than he ever thought possible. Crusadermon's enticing voice had made the offer more tempting than ever before. Now all he had to do was make a choice.

"I will not."

He found the words flowing from his mouth with such ease that it amazed him.

"I refuse your terms. I will not allow the Council into our internal affairs, nor will I offer a living sacrifice to the West."

Frantic voices began muttering words of fear as his response weighed heavy in the air.

Crusadermon did not seem impressed with the young Lord's bold response. "The only alternative is war." she reminded sternly.

Yamato's eyes narrowed upon the mega Digimon, "Then that is the fate I have chosen."

"So be it." the Holy Knight declared as she turned away from the Southern bleachers and returned to the center of the room. "The East places a formal declaration of war against the South. May the Digi-Core have mercy on us all." with these words Crusadermon returned to the Eastern bleachers leaving the council room in complete silence.

He had expected his thought to become jumbled and disorganized, but he was amazed to find that he was actually thinking quiet clearly. He understood everything that had just transpired and he felt the full weight of the choice for war pressing down upon him like a center block.

But he did not have to attend this council to know what was going to occur, he knew the moment his brother turned his back on him that there was no hope. He had heard the growls of beast, the hisses of demons, and the wails of the tormented, but these sounds seemed of little consequence when compared to the sound of his older brother ordering him to stay away.

He trembled as the memories came flooding back. He knew it was pointless now to focus on what had past, but he could not drive the thoughts from his head. It consumed him, taking the pieces of his already broken heart and ripping them apart like a wild beast tears apart its prey.

'Why did you ask us to leave you? I would have gone to hell and back with you, so why did you ask me to leave? How could you put me on the outside again?'

Tears surfaced in his eyes, but he forced them back, not wishing to cry with so many around. He knew that he could not escape unnoticed, but he was thankful to Patamon, who sat in his lap, and Kari, who sat beside him, for ignoring his mournful state.

Kari placed a sympathetic hand on his arm but said nothing, while Patamon snuggled closer to his chest. He knew they wanted to understand, but they could not. He was alone in his pain. They could never understand what it felt like to constantly chase after someone, but to never reach him.

That's how he had always felt, as if he was running and struggling to reach his brother, but never making it. Even as a child his brother seemed departed somehow. It was like he walked on one level of life while the rest of the human race walked upon another.

For a while TK had felt as though he had finally reaching his brother upon this level, but now he had been thrown back to the place where the rest of the human race wandered mindlessly.

'You keep me from you because you think you cause me pain, but the only thing that truly causes me pain is being away from. Why can't you understand that you're my brother, and that I need you?'

He felt lonely, even surrounded by so many. It was a loneliness that companionship, friendship, and even love could not cure. No one can understand this loneliness until they have felt it. Until they have felt the pain that comes when the one person you want doesn't want you. When the one person you need has left you behind. Whether it is a parent, a lover, or a friend, this pain is scarring and unbearable. You are forever incomplete. You forever wonder what you did wrong. Nothing can ease that loneliness except for that one person you lost.

He leaned back in his seat and placed his arms comfortably on the chair's armrest. His hands clenched into fist as his mind processed everything that had just occurred. He had expected Crusadermon to drag out her address, but the Holy Knight took a far more direct approach. She simply rambled off a poetic omen and then stating her wishes.

Now war stood between the East and the South, and the one who made this barrier had long since left the floor and returned to her seat. But this sadly was not the end. Before leaving for the East he made a promise, one he now had to keep.

D'Archmon had returned to the floor and was now giving the same speech she had recited after the West's declaration. While the angel Digimon stated the necessary conditions to make the declaration of war final he turned his attention to the one next to him.

__

"Looks like we're up next."

His thoughts spread from his mind to the telepath sitting beside him.

Sorcermon gave a small nod in response to the blonde's message before replying.

__

"Should I proceed with our original strategy, or has the words of the West and the East altered your intentions?"

"Nothing has changed."

The young Lord replied.

Before the Council began Sorcermon and Yamato went over the events, which transpired on the island of Iris. Both found it very unlikely that Xuanwumon would order such an attack. The North and South rarely had dealings with one another, and there was no history of animosity between them. To break this long standing peace now seemed impractical, but their own thoughts were irrelevant in this matter.

Yamato thought it a tragedy to declare war upon an untouched land such as the North, but what choice had he? There was no doubt that the attack upon Iris did take place, and there was no doubt that the attack was made by insect Digimon of the North. But just because the attackers were from the North did not mean that the Digi-god of the North was responsible or even aware of the attack.

It seemed hypocritical to charge the North as the East had charged the South, but he had to do it. The Three Islands were under his protection, and now their safety had been compromised.

__

"Ophanimon has been one of the South's strongest supporters. Now we must return the favor."

He reminded the wizard, who was now mentally preparing his address.

__

"A war between all four regions. Truly the Digi-Core must weep at the sight of his children now."

"Who's to say she's actually watching?"

Yamato questioned bitterly.

__

"Do you believe he has turned his back on you? You were ordained by him, why would he leave you now?"

__

"It's difficult to explain my feelings towards her." the blonde responded slowly, _"but we have more important things to worry about now." _he reminded the sorcerer.

Sorcermon nodded then returned his attention to the floor where D'Archmon was finishing her address.

"I now surrender the floor to Sorcermon who speaks on behalf of the South."

Sorcermon took a deep breath before rising from his seat. He had long anticipated his address to the council, but now that it had arrived he felt uneasy. Originally his only task was to address the issue of trade and the cause for prohibiting the council from entering the South, but now these two topics had become inconsequential. The East had already brought up the issue of the council's interference, and Yamato had closed the subject by refusing the East's request. Trade was also pointless to discuss since a war between all four regions would make trade impossible.

As he made his way to the floor the wizard felt a shadow of dread shrouding him his every step. He was a supporter of peace. All his life he had praised peace over conflicted, making him stand out among the war-hungry Digimon of the South. He had chosen to live in seclusion as a way of protesting against the ideals of battle, and he would probably still be there today if a demon and a wolf had not shown up on his doorstep carrying a bloody and battered teen with them.

When he had healed Yamato all those years ago he had felt something within the child that had given him hope for his race and for his world. Now the child had grown into a man before his eyes, and though the future he had envisioned had not yet come to pass, his hope had never faltered. He knew that his liege would save his world, and if it took a war to do it, then so be it.

The many eyes of the council locked onto him, but he bore the pressure well as he stood tall holding his head up with pride. He was once well respected in the council for his wisdom on strange affairs and his knowledge of alchemy. This respected had faded and was replaced with distaste, as misunderstandings slowly began to arise between the South and the other regions. But this distaste did not trouble him as he had never been one to seek popularity.

Clearing his throat he prepared to make his address while praying that this would not be the last time the four regions gathered.

"Digimon of the East, West, and North." he began mechanically, "I come before you as a representative of the South and Lord Yamato Ishida."

A storm of voices rumbled from the East, West, and North bleachers, as many of the Digimon chose to utter this dislike for the South and its Lord.

Sorcermon waited patiently until these voices faded then continued. "Since the rise of Piedmon the Nightmare Soldiers have been looked upon as a lowly race of savages." murmurs filled the room but once again he chose to ignore them.

"Surely our dealings with you over the past three years have proven otherwise. But whether you see us a lowly or not means little to us. We have never sought to befriend you, nor have we desired your respect, all we have ever asked for is your trust."

He paused for a moment allowing the insults to fly and then die away again.

"It is obvious we can not earn your trust, and all desire to do so has left us completely. Declare your wars against us; we will fight them if we must. We hold no obligation to your or to this council. Our only obligation is to the Digi-Core and to ourselves."

Cries of outrage filled the room and many Digimon rose from their seats, shaking their fist and stomping their feet in anger.

Sorcermon watched the fury ready to be unleashed upon him with cold steady eyes. He was no coward, and their threats could not move him.

When it became obvious to the angered Digimon that they could not frighten the council mon they grew even more frustrated. Some of the flying Digimon floated into the air, pointing and shouting, while many of the standing Digimon acted as though they were about to rush down the bleachers so that they could meet the wizard on the floor.

All the while Sorcermon remained calm, patiently waiting for his audience to regain their composure.

As Sorcermon waited he heard the thunder of many feet pounding the floor around him.

Yamato straightened in his seat as he observed D'Archmon waving the council guards out. The Sagittarimon flooded into the council room and took their stance before the bleachers. Bows were drawn and arrows were strung as the bull Digimon silently warned the out of control Digimon back.

At first the blonde was concerned for his political advisor's safety, but when it became obvious that the guards were there to control the council he relaxed a bit.

Despite their intentions, the presence of the council guards only served to further agitate the rowdy council. Many of the Sagittarimon grew frustrated with the disobedient Digimon and began shouting and waving for them to return to their seats.

Yamato continued to watch the other regions' display in both disgust and amusement. This time his Nightmare Soldiers had chosen not to participate in the outburst. They all sat quietly in their chairs, watching with steady eyes, as the rest of the world grew mad with anger. Because of their behavior the Sagittarimon at the base of their bleachers grew even more anxious. They strung their bows silently while fidgeting under the emotionless stares of the of the Digimon of the South.

A smirk spread across Yamato's lips as he watched the comical display before him. It was amusing to watch these Digimon barking like dogs at Sorcermon, who stood unmoved, looking at them all with disinterest. It was not until he felt eyes upon him that he tore his attention away from the chaos in the council room and sought out the source of his unsettlement.

To his surprise he found D'Archmon looking at him questionably. He met the young angel's gaze with emotionless eyes. He read the question in her stare then smirked. Denying his desire to laugh he innocently shrugged his shoulders as if to say "how was I supposed to know they'd acted like this."

D'Archmon did not seem amused by Yamato's gesture and it seemed as though she wanted to approach him, but these intentions were forgotten when a startling screamed pierced the air.

Yamato winced as a high-pitched scream followed by many confused cries rang in his ears. Reluctantly he turned his attention to the source of the scream. His smirk vanished as he stared at the Northern bleachers.

After a while it became obvious that the council was not going to recognize the Sagittarimon's authority. The guards' very presence seemed to fuel the chaos. Admits the confusion one Aurumon lost control and decided to attempt a dive at the official of the South.

A Sagittarimon guarding the North bleachers saw this attempt and released his arrow, which pierced the owl Digimon's heart.

The Saggitarimon who had released the attack only now lowered his bow, as his four broad legs trembled beneath him. He had done his duty, which was to enforce the rules of the council, but he had never imagined his duty requiring him to take the life of a Digimon of the North.

Yamato watched curiously as many Digimon fell back into their seats horror stricken by what had just occurred. But out of everyone there none was more surprised than the young Lord. He had never expected the council to defend one of his people, especially now that he had openly denied them.

'Maybe D'Archmon is different. Maybe there is hope, of course that hope will not be recognized today.'

He stole another look at the North bleachers. Several Digimon were fleeing from the stands in panic while trails of crimson fell behind them. Aurumon's carcass had fallen lifelessly to the center of the bleachers, and it now rested upon a cleared out area of the metal seats. Blood was splattered upon the bleachers and the Digimon now rushing out of the room. Dark brown feathers turned back as the red fluid covered them.

The Digimon standing around Aurumon's body all seemed terrified and were panting with raspy, uneven breaths. It was taking the owl Digimon's body an unnatural amount of time to reconfigure, and the presences of the corpse was very unsettling.

When at last the body began to break apart it was the arrow that vanished first, allowing those standing around the fallen Digimon a good look at the wound which ran strait to the bird's heart.

The Digimon upon the Northern bleachers would have remained as they were, staring trance-like at the place where Aurumon fell if D'Archmon had not moved to the center of the floor.

The angel Digimon clapped her hands twice, earning her the attention of all before, she spoke.

"If you will all please return to your seats, we will continue." she ordered, her voice a little more sympathetic than it had been earlier. She did not disagree with her guard's action, however, she understood how traumatizing it could be to see a friend killed so needlessly, she had, after all, been forced to witness this many times in her life.

The Digimon of the North moved slowly back to their seats, all of them choosing to avoid the spot where their comrade had fallen. The body and the blood had long since turned to ribbons of data and had flown away, but the memory of Aurumon's crimson splattered fall was still fresh in their minds.

"Council mon, please continue."

D'Archmon ordered before returning to her seat.

This time the Sagittarimon were not removed from the floor. They remained lined up in front of each bleacher with their eyes alert and their bows ready.

Sorcermon cleared his throat and prepared to continue his address, knowing that there would be no further interruptions.

"As I said, we hold no obligation to you. Our only obligation is to the Digi-Core and to ourselves." he paused, mentally preparing himself for his next venture. "This obligation to ourselves extends beyond the Nightmare Soldiers. It extends to the very borders of the Southern territory, and to all within these borders. Which is why I stand before you now, to address an attack which occurred behind our borders."

Though no cries irrupted, a few confused whispers did echo faintly through the council room. None were aware of the attack upon Iris, very few even knew that Iris existed, but such facts were irrelevant. Iris does exist and there was an attack upon it, these were the only facts that mattered now.

"Behind the South's border lie three islands: Yermar, the land of golden sand; Inquiet Sepulcral, the island of tombs; and Iris the refuge of ancient light. These three islands are ruled by archaic, mega Digimon of the old era. They survived the many changes in the world and sought refuge on these three islands, but now their solitude and their safety have been compromised. On the eve before last this storm, which you claim is of our making, appeared upon the South's borders. Traveling with this storm was a swarm of insect Digimon, bearing marks of the North. This swarm attacked the island of Iris, slaughtering many of its inhabitants."

Sorcermon paused for a moment allowing D'Archmon an opportunity to speak.

"Our records show no evidence of these three islands. Could you give us the names of these archaic Digimon?" the champion questioned, wishing to obtain the information required for terms of war.

"I cannot." Sorcermon answer frankly.

"Then how will we know if what you say is true?" the angel responded somewhat surprised by the wizard's bluntness.

"It does not matter what information I provide you with, it will not alter my intentions, and so I will keep our oath with the three islands, and their rulers will remain nameless." Sorcermon replied coldly.

D'Archmon tightened her fist in agitation. "And what are your intentions?"

"It should be obvious."

Attention shifted from the floor to the Southern bleachers as Yamato spoke. He had finally grown tired with the dance of the council.

"I am afraid it is not, Lord Yamato Ishida." D'Archmon's voice was cold but she managed to remain composed as the young Lord smirked arrogantly.

Sorcermon smiled from behind his cape as he watched Yamato agitated the Chancellor. The other regions had accused the young Lord as being arrogant and ruthless, so why not give them what they wanted to see?

"All right," Yamato responded before folding his hands in his lap. "Try this, the South makes a formal declaration of war against the North."

The silence that had followed Aurumon's death was now shattered by gasped of shocks and cries of fear. The North spoke the loudest during the council, but they were the least inclined to go to war. The North had no armies, and they were certainly not equipped for a war against an army such as the Nightmare Soldiers.

"But the North ordered no such attack!" one Vegiemon shouted in dismay.

"Perhaps not, but the attack was made by Digimon of the North." Sorcermon responded coldly. In his mind they had an obligation to fulfill to the Three Islands, and it would be dishonorable not to do it.

"Do not punish the North for your hatred towards us!" a Moosemon shouted from the Eastern bleachers.

"We don't' punish, we rectify." Yamato responded coldly.

This harsh response seemed to push the Digimon of the East and West to their limits and without warning machine and holy Digimon sprung from their seats and forced their way to the floor.

The Sagittarimon began to unleash their arrows, however, the small defense was not enough. Digimon from all four regions poured onto the floor, and the first of many battles began.

Tai slid off his seat and kneeled as low as possible upon the floor of the bleachers. He could hear the air splitting above him as the Digimon of the East leaped over his blue cup shaped chair. Panicked screams and battle cries rang in his ears flooding his mind with the clamor in the room. The battle had broken out quickly, leaving him no time to prepare.

"Kari!"

He shouted above the noise as he moved closer to his younger sister, who was also crouching defensively on the floor.

Kari trembled in shock but managed to lift her head at the sound of her brother's voice.

"We have to get out of here!" he explained desperately.

"How?" the Child of Light responded as she sat up a bit, wishing to scan the area for possible escape routes.

Tai bit the side of his lip in thought as his full attention was placed on his sworn duty to protect his fellow Digidestined.

The Digimon of the West were the first to jump from their seats and race to the floor, and so they were the first to meet the Sagittarimon in combat.

A Bigmamemon rose above the first wave of Digimon as his beady eyes locked onto the Sagittarimon on the far left. The round Digimon chuckled idiotically before tossing his Big Smiley Bomb at the bull Digimon.

The Sagittarimon seemed to ignore the approaching attack as he focused his attention upon a Metalmamemon, who had pushed ahead of the other android Digimon and was now attacking the guard with his Metal Claw attack.

The Sagittarimon raised his left arm preventing the Metal Claw from coming down upon his chest; however, this did not stop the three hooks from cracking the thick armor on his lower arm.

Once the bull stopped the attack, he raised his bow and knocked the android Digimon on the side of the head. The blow was so hard that it sent Metalmamemon flying.

Once Metalmamemon was out of the way the council guard turned his attention to the large nuisance in the air. With great speed he dashed to the side, avoiding the Big Smiley Bomb, which crashed into the ground causing a small smoldering crater to interrupt the tile floor, then strung his bow and unleashed his Judgment Arrow.

The red arrow went hissing through the air before it hit its mark directly between the Bigmamemon's dazed eyes. The arrow split the ultimate Digimon's metal skull and instantly gray blood began to seep out of the wound. The gray fluid slid down the round Digimon's body, dripping upon the battling creatures. Then an explosion rang out as Bigmamemon's body self destructed in mid air.

Metalmamemon groggily sat up. He was still disoriented from the blow to his head and his painful crash; however, he was alert enough to see Bigmamemon take his final breaths. With extreme effort the android Digimon raised his large lazar, which was attached to his body and served as his left arm, and aimed it at the council guard then fired his Energetic Bomb attack.

Metalmamemon's attack succeeded in knocking the distracted Sagittarimon to the ground, but before he could revel in his victory a large, armor clad foot came crashing down upon his mechanical arm. The little Digimon screamed in agony as his lazar like arm was crushed by a passing Knightmon. Whimpering in pain the ultimate Digimon used his right arm to cradle his injured gun. The android was so distracted with self-pity that he did not notice the second Knightmon, who was following the first. The little Digimon had no time to scream before the Knightmon's metal foot stomped on his head.

Metalmamemon was crushed like a can. His metal masked cracked and collapsed, digging into the skin beneath it. His left red eye was forced out of its socket by the pressure and it dangled beside his blood filled mouth. His bright red blood created a puddle around his fragmented body before the wreckage slowly faded away.

Out of the four regions the North was the last to join the battle. Their reluctance was understandable as they were counted among the weakest in terms of physical strength. However, after the East and the West had weakened the council guards, many of the Northern Digimon dared to enter the fight.

One of the Sagittarimon posted by the North bleachers had rushed to assist those fighting against the West; this resulted in a weakness in the guards' defenses, making it easy for the North Digimon to slip past the bulls and onto the floor.

One of the Sagittarimon released his arrow killing a Butterflymon, but the gold, insect Digimon's death was not in vain, as a Frogmon used the distraction to his advantage.

As the bull's attention was upon the flying Digimon, Frogmon hopped onto the rim of one of the cup shaped chairs in the front role of the Northern bleachers. Once the guard had finished his attack and lowered his arms the mutant Digimon flew head first, ramming his neon green mask into the bull Digimon's chest.

The guard was forced backwards and tumbled to the ground with a grunt. Once the Sagittarimon was down a Mothmon floated above him then fired his machine gun at the defenseless guard.

Speeding rounds pierced the bull Digimon's flesh. Some of the bullets were embedded within his body, while other shot completely through, breaking his skin twice. Trails of crimson soaked his dark brown fur, and he lied upon the tile floor twitching and moaning in pain.

The Sagittarimon's blood had splattered everywhere, drawing the attention of a near by Tekkamon from the West. The purple machine Digimon's painted on grin gave him the appearance of a smiling spook. His glowing eyes seemed to dim at the sight of the suffering bull Digimon, and without reason he floated over to him. His artificial voice produced a mocking laughter as he raised his pirate style sword into the air. Then with an even harsher laugh, he brought the sword down unto the guard's neck. The sharp blade cut through flesh, muscle and bone with ease as it decapitated the bull.

Tekkamon almost playfully pushed the Sagittarimon's head with his sword, causing the bloody limb to roll like a ball. The head stopped and rolled over until the guard's glazed eyes stared pleadingly at the Eastern bleachers.

TK winced as he felt warm liquid running down the side of his face. Slowly he raised his shaky hand to his check and touched the fluid. His figure tips became sticky due to the fluid and he nearly vomited when he saw the red now painting his fingers.

Blood was raining from the sky as flying Digimon were ripped apart in mid air. He knew the color had probably drained from his face, and he was certain that his body was shaking, but this was not because of fear. He did not fear the madness around him. He had seen battles with far more carnage and death than this brawl. No, he was not afraid, he was disgusted. The very sight of such needless fighting was repulsive to one so pure.

"Let's get in there!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of Agumon's voice, wishing to see how his comrades were planning to handle their situation.

"And what side do you plan on helping?" Tai asked his partner.

Agumon looked at partner closely then nodded his head, showing that he understood the brunette's words.

"Tai's right," Izzy shouted so that all the Digidestined and their partners could hear. "We can't fight when we don't know who our opponent is. We need to get out of here!"

Gennai had rushed to the floor when the first wave of Digimon began springing from their seats. He was now on the floor by the Eastern bleachers with his sword drawn. He had not moved to the floor to join the battle, but had drawn his weapon so that he would be prepared to defend the Digidestined, should any foolish Digimon dare to approach them.

With the threat of attack minimized the Digidestined were able to focus their attention on their next move. They wanted to rush to the floor and help in the battle, but none of them knew which side they belonged to. Were they with the council, the East, or the South? The truth was that they were on their own side, and this left them with only one option, and that was to leave.

Of course the last thing TK wanted to do was to leave, but he knew that the safety of the others was at stake.

"Gennai's cleared a path for us!" he cried, "We can get out through the door by D'Archmon's desk!"

The others nodded at the Child of Hope, and then followed his lead. Quickly they raced down the isle while their eyes darted around the room, watching for any possible attack.

No one took notice of the Chosen, and they managed to reach the bleacher steps without interference. They rushed down the steps, ignoring the sounds of war behind them, then darted to the door.

Once down the stairs TK had moved to the side and waited, wanting to make certain that his friends got down safely. Once they were all on the floor, TK watched as his fellow Digidestined and their partners ran to the door and exited the room.

"TK we have to go!" Patamon cried in dismay as he noticed his partner's reluctance.

He ignored Patamon's cries and somberly turned around. The blonde had every intention of following his friends, but not yet. Slowly he walked to the side of the bleachers and stood on the border of chaos. His baby blue eyes roamed over the battleground, taking in the sight of death and destruction. Finally he grew tired of the blood and broken bodies and so he shifted his gaze to the Southern bleachers, where his brother still sat in his red cup shaped chair.

Yamato had remained in his seat as the battle filled the room. The Nightmare Soldiers had pushed past the Sagittarimon with ease, however, they did not destroy them. Instead they forced the guards into the center of the room where their chances of survival were greater.

Sorcermon was now sitting next to Yamato quietly. The moment a threat arose the Nightmare Soldiers went to their General's aid, allowing the wizard to walk leisurely back to his seat. Now he and Yamato watched the battle closely.

"You certainly have a knack for making history. Even Piedmon never managed to create a battle in the middle of a council meeting."

Sorcermon commented as he watched a Devimon use his sharp claws to rip through a Gargomon's chest. The rabbit like Digimon's white fur was stained red as the demon's claws sunk deep into him, piercing his lungs.

"This wasn't my intention." Yamato replied calmly.

Sorcermon nodded in agreement. "I know."

Though on the outside Yamato appeared calm and almost uninterested with the battle, within his was screaming and weeping all at once. When the uproar first began he was concerned for Sorcermon, but his soldiers moved efficiently, protecting his Political Advisor, and affording him a safe path to the bleachers.

Once Sorcermon was safe he looked towards the Eastern bleachers to make certain that the Digidestined were protected. He knew the Nightmare Soldiers would not dare to attack them, but accidents do happen, and he was worried that a stray attack might find its way to the stands.

Once he saw Gennai move to the floor protectively and his friends dash to the bleacher stairs, his concern for them was eased and he was able to turn his focus fully to the battle.

"Call them back." Yamato ordered as he rose from his seat. "We're leaving."

Sorcermon followed his liege's action and also stood from his seat. Using his telepathic abilities he sent out a mental order to the soldiers on the floor.

__

"Nightmare Soldiers fall back. It is time to go."

Once the order was given Yamato, Sorcermon, and the two Kuzuhamon headed to the stairs, ready to leave the council room behind.

As Yamato walked down the stairs, a stream of power caught his attention and he turned his gaze to the Eastern bleachers. His keen sense of sight narrowed upon the source of this power, and tears welled up in his eyes as he looked upon his brother.

TK met his brother's gaze; his own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The distance between them was so small and yet he felt as though they were worlds apart. He wanted to rush through the hell within the room and embrace his brother with all the love and hope he had, but he feared rejection. As he struggled with his desire a hand was placed gently on his shoulder, causing him to turn away.

Yamato looked into his brother's eyes and saw the damage that he had caused. There were no words that could explain the love he had for this boy, for this angel who had so dramatically touched his life. And there were no words that could describe the pain he now felt at the thought of never being near him again. He wanted to stand there for as long as possible and take in the mere image of his brave brother, but the moment was short lived as the Child of Hope's attention was pulled to another.

TK could not hide the shock in his face as he looked at the one who so kindly touched his shoulder.

D'Archmon was standing in front of him; her dark eyes seemed to radiate grace as she looked respectfully at the young Chosen.

"You should go."

The angel advised, her voice gentle but absent of pity. In her eyes the Digidestined were warriors, not children to be cuddled, and she greatly respected them for their strength and virtue.

TK clenched his fist as he considered the Chancellor's advice. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay close to his brother as long as possible, but the sight of someone standing behind the angel made him reconsider.

Tai was standing in the door patiently waiting for the younger boy. The elder had noticed the blonde fall away from the others and turn back, and so once the other Digidestined were safe within the hall, he turned back and waited for the one who fell behind.

When TK saw Tai silently standing with the same hurt within his eyes, he realized that to bear this burden of pain alone was unnecessary. He and his brother's best friend could be each other's strength for as long as it took to get Yamato back.

Before TK departed he stole one last look to the Southern bleachers. His brother was gone and the Nightmare Soldiers were slowly clearing out of the room. With nothing left but to go forward TK marched towards the leader of the Digidestined while silently vowing revenge against who ever was responsible for taking his brother away.

D'Archmon watched the last two Digidestined exit the room then turned her attention to the battle.

Blood painted the tranquil blues and whites violent red. Limbs littered the ground like debris litters a field after a storm. The stench of smoldering flesh filled the room, and the sounds of last breathes echoed continuously off the walls.

Mournfully the angel looked upon the wreckage of her world and whispered ominously to herself.

"This is but a small image of the things to come."

* * *

Hmm… I hope this wasn't confusing. If you're confused I apologize but don't worry, things will clear up as we go. So yeah, what did y'all think? I know you probably hate me for separating the Digidestined, nothing last forever. Oh and Crusadermon is not the same Crusadermon from Frontier. She is a completely different character (as you will find out later), and her voice is more like Galadriel's (did I spell that right?) from Lord of the Rings. Okay tell me what you think. Oh, and if it takes me a long time to post another chapter and you don't feel like waiting let me know and when I get about half way through the next chapter I'll e-mail it to you, so it don't have to wait as long. Okay I'm off to work hurray! (that was sarcasm) 


End file.
